Code Geass: World Destiny
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: After the final battle with his father, Lelouch took the throne for himself, determined to create the gentler world his dear sisters had dreamed of, and enjoy it in their stead. To establish peace not through his death, but through his life and will. And no course of action, no matter how evil, is off limits when your goals are as noble as his. LelouchxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return of the Black prince**

 **Kamine Island**

Standing outside the Thought Elevator upon Kamine Island, Lelouch's emotions were in turmoil. He should be celebrating, finally destroying his father, his mother, and ending their twisted attempt at salvation, the Ragnarok Connection. But the price paid... Shirley, Euphemia, Rolo, even his own sister Nunnally. He now sat alone, shunned, hated and exiled from the very organization he founded, his 'Black Knights.'

"Lelouch."

Speaking of betrayal, the voice of his first true friend Suzaku Kururugi pulled him back from his mourning. The very bane of his existence, the modern image of Judas and the man responsible for not only the death of almost the entire Tokyo Settlement, but also the true reason for his rebellion, his existence, Nunnally.

"What will you do now?" He asked, traces of tension on his tone.

The question also brought the third person in their little group to a halt. His green haired immortal witch C.C, took notice of Suzaku's stiff posture and immediately readied herself to act should anything happen between the so called 'White Knight' and her Warlock. She already lost her contractor once because of him and over her immortal body it she wouldn't lose him again.

As for the Warlock himself, he remained quiet. Slowly, he turned to face his oldest friend, his purple eyes flared with malice, his infamous crimson Geass burning with spite. With one glance into his eyes, the fearless knight of Britannia felt chills down spine. It was like the Demon himself was peering into his very soul, judging, mocking. Though for all his eyes conveyed, the prince's face was a blank canvas, hiding the flurry of emotions threatening to tear themselves free from their confines, and strike the cursed knight down where he stood.

Maybe he should call _Sir_ Gottwald, just to remove his damning 'live' command, the only thing that stood between Suzaku and suicide, and watch him take his own life. But said knight didn't even know he was still, alive, and if he did, he would be too busy avoiding capture from the traitorous Black Knights. Meaning revenge wasn't an option, yet.

So he did the only thing he could, and shrugged. "What I do now doesn't concern you, _Sir_ Kururugi." he spat over his shoulder as he made his way to C.C and the exit, before being stopped once again, only this time by the tip of the knight's sword.

"And here I thought you would finally show some regret for all the things that you've done, but it seems that you can't. You're still the 'Enemy of the World,' Lelouch, and the one who killed _Euphie_!"

"And?" Lelouch simply asked, apathy masking the shame he still felt for that colossal, costly failure. "If that's all you had to say, I'm leaving"

Lelouch detached response only served to enrage the knight further. "Do you really think I'll allow that?! I _loved_ her! She was my light, my hope for a better and gentler world but you, you _monster_ , killed her. You took her from me! I should've done this the very first time we met on this accursed Island, but now, your life end's here, _Lelouch_!" And without another word the traitorous Knight lunged forward, his sword seeing only the prince before him.

Such focus caused him to forget the other occupant of the cave, who decided she had had quite enough with the 'naive child.' In the blink of an eye, C.C made her move and flashed behind the Knight of Seven, before landing a crushing strike on the back of his neck. The blow caused him to lose consciousness and drop his sword, which bounced off the cave floor with a resonating clang, shocking her contractor into silence. With that she turned on her heels and took the hand of the still stunned Lelouch, and dragged the former prince out of the cave, while he stumbled numbly, deep in thought. His first true friend had tried to kill him again, and he was in turn saved once again by the only woman who, he realised, had stood with him from the beginning.

This strange girl, who would pick him up from his lowest moments, yet could once again ground him should he fly too high. The only one who had never betrayed him, even regardless of their contract. And though she may put up an air of indifference, Lelouch was coming to see that under that hardened shell, was a girl so much kinder than anyone would ever believe. And with that, he finally realised that she was so much more to him than just as an accomplice in his rebellion.

And glancing over his shoulder he saw the other side of the coin. Suzaku, who had once been the greatest friend, but their relationship had only worsened after Shinjuku. The man who vouched to change the corrupt Britannia from within and despised contemptible means. Yet he was the man who killed his own father, betrayed his country and even used people he called his friends as stepping stones for his own success. At long last, Lelouch was forced to see the ugly truth: the Suzaku Kururugi he'd once known died long ago, and this shell was all that remained.

Therefore, with one last look back at the cave, he finally let their past go and with it, all the regrets he carried concerning the man he once called a friend.

The world outside was considerably quieter than when Lelouch had gone inside. It wasn't hard to see that his little rebellion of Geass slave soldiers had been wiped out by Bismarck and his Allies. Overhead, Emperor Charles' Flagship The _Great_ _Britannia_ cruises alongside the Black Knight's flagship, _Ikaruga_.

' _If I needed any further proof that my soldiers are now the puppets of my snake of a brother_.' Lelouch was cut on his thought when she was called by his witch. "So what do we do now that Charles and your Mother are gone. Don't tell me that because you got what you want, you'll discard our contract?"

Her question brought forth a strange feeling in the young man. Where to go? What could they do? For the first time in over seven years, Lelouch was without direction. His immediate goal had finally been achieved, and much sooner than he ever anticipated. And even if he did have a plan he was without supporters, as the Black Knights wanted him dead and had likely reported Zero dead as well, cutting that avenue off. All he had was a single knightmare frame, an immortal witch and his Geass...

Suddenly, Lelouch's mind started to work and he felt the beginnings of a grand idea take hold. As it moulded itself and twisted its way into a full blown scenario, Lelouch noted that it featured C.C. quite prominently. His confidant that had stayed by his side this entire time, now that he truly considered it, was someone that he truly desired and was prepared to fight for to , for once he answered with his actions, and abandoned his precious logic.

Reaching out, he wrapped his witch in his arms and pulled her close. He felt a twitch of satisfaction seeing the ever unflappable C.C. suddenly let out a little squeak of shock causing her to blush and him to laugh. But he wasn't done yet as he parted the lime green bangs that hid her Code mark, and placed a gentle kiss right on top of it, hoping to make his intentions clear.

"My Witch," he began, affectionately with a touch of mockin, "Do you think so little of me? I promised you a life worth smiling for, and I fully intend to fulfil that." To prove his point he tightened the embrace, and was gratified when he felt her relax slightly and loosely wrap her arms around his waist. The feelings she aroused in him him confirmed his earlier hypothesis was correct: He wanted her, not just as an advisor but as a woman...his woman.

That said, he still needed to hear it from her. "And you, C.C.? Will you stay with me? Not just for my newest schemes but after that... Will you stay with me today, tomorrow, and all days after that until the very end of time itself?"

He was fully aware of how that sounded, what it implied, but it had to be said. After a moment, without raising her head, she sighed. "Lelouch...you really are a stupid boy." For a moment he felt dread begin to set in, a dark fear that she was about to abandon him took hold and he unconsciously tightened his grip around her, for all the good it would do him. At last she lifted her face to look him in the eye, revealing a smile full of mischief and eyes filled with...he dared to hope... affection. "You're a fool to think I wouldn't." She admonished him. "I told you, I'll follow you through hell if necessary. And about staying with you forever, how's this for an adequate response?"

Before he knew what she was doing, C.C. had taken his face in her hands and brought it down so his lips could meet hers. The kiss was chaste and innocent, but for them it was as precious as anything. This was the first time a kiss between them had been initiated because of mutual desire - not an act of encouragement, or the breaking of a mystical seal - and in it lay a promise. Their new contract.

They parted slowly, but now there was a pulsating desire between them, and a certainty that there would be more to come, so much more. With that silent want between them now spoken, the witch and warlock just stood there together wrapped in each other's arms, until Lelouch reluctantly broke the embrace, though he kept an arm possessively wrapped around her waist.

"Very well then, in that case we should make all speed up to Pendragon."

"The capital?" C.C blinked at him, curious. "Why would you like to go there?"

A very familiar grin suddenly appear on Lelouch's face as they resumed their leisurely walk. "Well as far as I know, it's bad for the Emperor and the Empress to miss their coronation..."

 **One Month Later. Pendragon**

The great throne room of the most powerful person on the entire planet was filled to its capacity. Almost every royal, noble and scion of the realm had been called into attendance by command of His Imperial Majesty the Emperor after over a month of silence. Why he'd been so quiet for so long no one could fathom, but today he was to give a statement to the whole empire once more. The contents of his statement, however, remained a mystery. There were rumors from the attending nobles concerning a new Empress, since next to the throne of the Emperor, sat a second throne just to it's right. It was almost 9 years since the last Empress died in the assassination, though that was not common knowledge. And should the rumours be true, it carried some worrying implications for those attending.

Looking around the vast hall, it was clear to some of the more astute nobles that several key members of court were missing. For starters, Sir Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One and the emperor's personal bodyguard, was nowhere to be found. The last time anyone had heard from him was over a month ago when he'd announced the emperor had gone missing. But if he'd returned then why was Bismarck still not present?

Possibly even more important and therefore worrying was the lack of attendance of 2nd Prince Schneizel. As the presumptive heir, not to mention Prime Minister of Britannia, things didn't look good if he was missing. Even more worryingly was the fact that he'd been missing almost as long as the emperor, leading many in the nobility to suspect his involvement in his father's sudden disappearance.

Princesses Cornelia and Marrybell were also absent, though this was far less concerning for those in attendance. Both of them were soldiers and therefore much more easily explained. After all, Cornelia had thrown away any claim to the throne when she went off on a fool's errand to prove her sister Euphemia's innocence for the massacre of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan.

All speculation fell silent however when a royal guard stepped forward and announced, "Presenting Their Majesties, The Emperor and Empress of Britannia!"

Everyone froze to attention, awaiting the ominous arrival of the most powerful couple in the world. Though when the couple emerged, they were in for quite a shock.

 **Inside the Bridge of the** _ **Ikaruga**_

The entire command cadre of the Black Knights stared at the large monitor before them, shock and terror running through their systems as the Emperor and his Empress sat himself down.

"How..." Kallen was the only one who was able to say a phrase, and even then was an effort. "How did they manage...?"

 **Pendragon**

The man taking his seat in the Emperor's throne was not the tall imposing figure of the 98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, nor was it the charming, silver-tongued 'White King,' Schneizel el Britannia. Instead a ghost himself sat before them, dressed in the garb of Zero, the 'Greatest Enemy' of Britannia second only to Napoleon Bonaparte himself. But the surprise didn't stop there as they heard a sound akin to a lock being released, and Zero removed his infamous mask in front of the entire royal court. The face of the long believed dead Prince of Britannia, and the son of late 5th Consort Empress Marianne vi Britannia; Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Impossible." Carine voiced the thought of the many who staring at this unexpected return. "Lelouch, is that really you?" asked 1st Princess Guinevere de Britannia. The Black Prince glanced over at her, allowing an arrogant smirk to crawl across his face, "Yes, indeed it is me, sister. I have returned from the depths of hell intact, now prepared to begin my duties as 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

His announcement was met with the beginnings of low muttering that threatened to turn into outcries of incredulity, however, before the voices could crescendo, the measured Odysseus quickly stepped forward. "Lelouch, it gladdens me to see you alive and well. When Nunnally was found, we began to hope that you would be discovered to. But now, don't you think this little joke's gone on far enough? That's the seat of the emperor, our fath-"

"Charles Zi Britannia, 98th Emperor, is dead." Lelouch cut in, silencing the entire hall - and indeed the rest of the world as well - at once. "And I am the one who took his life. Therefore, by the rites of conquest, that makes me the new Emperor of Britannia!"

The mood of the assembled aristocracy suddenly changed again, going from shock and disbelief to outright fury. How dare this little upstart try to worm his way into power?!

"Guards!" Guinevere called, "Seize this murderer at once!"

A detachment immediately rushed to carry out her commands, their loyalty to Emperor Charles even now burning with a righteous fire. However they never got anywhere near the upstart emperor. Before they could even set foot on the first step leading up to dias, something descended from above, striking down on the halberds wielded by the guards, sending their blades flying off and embedding themselves in between them and this new assailant.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR HANDS IN DEFIANCE TO HIS MAJESTY?!" barked the madly loyal cyborg as he landed, standing straight and glaring down on upon them. However, if one looked closely they would notice he was glaring directly into the lens of the camera that was broadcasting this drama worldwide. "I advise you all to hide yourselves away and pray for mercy, for none are safe from the might and loyalty of Jeremiah Gottwald!"

Such a display had the nobility freeze up again as the man himself took up a defensive position on Lelouch's right. The prince himself just chuckled before waving his hand at his servant. "I suppose introductions are unnecessary now, but for the sake of principle allow me to introduce you all to Jeremiah Gottwald, captain of my royal guard." Gesturing his left hand to the person silently sitting beside him he continued. "And to my beautiful wife, 99th Empress Cera ce Britannia! " the green haired witch only blushed at the way his warlock introduced her.

His words seemed to carry some unspoken command, as suddenly behind him ten additional figures descended. Dressed in scarlet robes and wearing pointed helmets they were a foreboding visage to behold, made even more so by the fact that their faces were completely masked by imposing black visors. They too moved in front of their master to defend him, now outnumbering the guards who had tried to assault their master.

For even the slowest of individuals now it was clear what was going on; this was a usurpation of the throne, and Lelouch had done it without even trying.

"Lelouch, please," Odysseus tried again, hoping to end this foolishness before it got out of hand. "This simply won't do. Pulling a stunt like this on an international broadcast-"

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked, once again cutting his brother off, before standing up and walking forward so that he was in front of his faceless guards. "Then let me make this simple enough for you all to understand." And then he reached up and pulled away the purple contact lenses that kept his Geass at bay. **"Now, acknowledge me and my wife as Emperor and Empress!"**

"Lelouch," the crown prince tried one last time to reason with his little brother, "I must insist that you stop joking around and-" but it was too late. Lelouch had set his gaze upon the entire hall, taking the minds of every one of the nobility. A moment later, Odysseus snapped to attention with a frantically loyal grin. "We hear and obey, Your Majesty!"

"All Hail The Emperor and The Empress!" His sisters uttered, hands on their hearts.

"All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Cera!" The rows behind them chanted.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL CERA!" The 99th Emperor grinned evilly at his new subjects' unquestioning loyalty to both of them and their unending vision.

 **A/N: Revised Edition. Thank you for my Beta Reader Aenarion the White for correcting my grammar mistakes and other Errors**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambodia**

The gathered court-in-exile stared silently at the transmission, their reactions varying from surprise to confusion to outrage. The Knights of One and Seven fell decisively into the third category.

 _'So this is it, Lelouch?'_ Suzaku seethed as he watched the usurper on-screen. _'This is your response to everything that's happened?! Will you not be satisfied until everyone bends to your will?!'_

At his side, Gino was more shocked than anything else. "Lelouch is Zero, and he's royalty? Our Lelouch? The guy who Milly ordered around like a slave is one of the princes and our 'Greatest Enemy?!'"

At the head of the table, two of the three missing royals watched the broadcast with considerably differing expressions. Cornelia was fuming at the sight of Euphie's killer now controlling the empire he'd sworn to destroy. As for Schneizel however, he held an amused smirk behind his hand whilst twirling a white king piece between his fingers. "My my, Lelouch, you truly know how to put on a spectacle. But now that you've returned the game can truly begin. I wonder, what will the world choose?"

 **Throne Room**

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

'I could get used to hearing that.' The man in question thought to himself with amusement as he looked out over the assembled masses. Many of them wore faces he didn't recognise...but the ones he did were faces he'd burned into his memory nearly a decade ago. Those who had called him 'Commoner Prince' now bent the knee before him. Oh how beautifully ironic!

How long had he dreamed of this, this position of absolute authority! The whole empire was now his to do as he pleased with it, which was exactly what was required for the next step of his plan. Raising his hand, he was further gratified to see the entire hall go absolutely silent. But this next statement was not for them, it was for those watching from home in the supposed safety of their living rooms and beds. It was for those who were currently drinking their sorrows away in dank hovels that dared to call themselves inns. It was for all those who the strong had stood upon, now to rise at last.

"As many of you have realised, the 'Masked Hero,' the 'Man of Miracles', Zero, and I, the 11th Prince of the Realm: Lelouch vi Britannia are one and the same!" He paused to let this sink in, before continuing.

"I know that many of you bear questions, mainly, why would a royal prince would seek to rebel against his own father and country?" All over the world, people subconsciously leaned in closer to their screens, captivated, and awaiting the answer with baited breath.

"You could say it started when my sister and I were sent to Japan as bargaining chips, immediately after the unmourned death of our mother, the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia. I saw how the common folk live, how they value family above others, how they struggle everyday just to afford three meals a day. And how they treated us as equals, regardless of our nationality. All of those traits are the anathema of what Britannia prides itself on, and on what the nobility is built upon."

"The former emperor, Charles zi Britannia believed that all men are not equal, that the strong devour the weak, and thus maintain the order in world. Half of that is true. No men are equal in any sense of the word. There are the strong, and there are the weak, in every nation, regardless of whether it be it be the Euroverse, the United Federation of Nations, or our own Holy Empire. Yet this does not mean that the weak should stay weak, nor that the strong will remain strong. It is my belief, no, my vision, that the strong must aid the weak, and elevate ourselves as a species, rising above our base instincts to create a better, gentler world."

"Together, we shall make this gentle world. The world that my sisters Euphemia li Britannia, and Nunnally vi Britannia wished for. Now is the time to make that world a reality! I call upon all the weaklings, to rise higher than ever before! And together we shall create a world where our children will no longer experience the horrors of war, nor the lashes of discrimination!

A world where all shall know happiness!" And has he raised his fist to the heavens, and uttered words he thought would never cross through his lips.

 **"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"**

 **E.U - Undisclosed Location**

The command team of the famous W-0 unit, lead by the illustrious Colonel Leila Malkal, watched the global transmission with mixed reactions. None of them had anticipated returning to military service so soon following the fall of Euro-Britannia, but a few recent events had necessitated their return. Directly following Zero's return after the Black Rebellion, Britannia had quickly conquered a swathe of western territories under the E.U. And with so many others joining the U.F.N, the elite unit found themselves with neither a firm command structure, nor a goal.

News of the death of Charles zi Britannia brought a lot of cheers throughout the base, only for them to hush when the bearer of the news revealed themselves to be non-other than the Man of Miracles himself, Zero. And that said revolutionary declared themselves to be the long lost 11th Prince of Britannia, and now the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Many of them refused to believe that Zero was a Britannian himself, let alone a member of it's ruling class. Yet somehow, Leila found herself becoming more certain the more Lelouch vi Britannia spoke. During his speech about the need for collective empathy, she noted that many of her subordinates were transfixed by his speech, obviously to ignore the technicality that this was a blatant usurpation of power. But there was something about this man, something familiar...

It was his eyes, the eyes of a person that had lost and sacrificed too much. Alive, but dead inside..

 **High Above the Atlantic - Aboard the HMAS** _ **ETERNAL**_

A beautiful, pink-haired girl clad in a black kimono that embraced her in all the right areas, smiled from her command throne. The kimono was reached down just past her torso, revealing a pair of black boy shorts, showing off an ample amount of her legs. A pink obi was wrapped around the kimono, and a beautifully-sewn white jacket with pink hems completed the outfit. She lounged in the Captain's throne of the ship's bridge, attentively watching the broadcast of the Emperor, well, New Emperor.

"Commander, your orders?" asked a chestnut-haired girl, who was dressed what appeared to be the uniform worn by the Knights of the Round, though the iconic winged sword was absent from it's design. In it's place, sat the blood red icon of Geass, it's wings wrapping all across the face of her cloak.

"Alciel, maintain our current course. We must greet the new emperor, and thank him for disposing of that sadistic brat V.V, and his brother." she answered authoritatively, before dropping her voice. "And I know I, can't wait to see my first love." she muttered, her voice to faint for others to catch.

' _I'm coming Lulu…'_

 **###**

 **A/N: Last Edited 02/11/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Vengeful Beginnings**

 **Later that Day - Throne Room**

The new Emperor and his Empress sat in the empty throne room, having just recently dismissed their new aristocratic pawns, leaving only a small detachment of the newly christened Knights Rose, the Knight of Orange, as well as the new Head of Research and Development - Earl Lloyd Asplund, and his assistant Ms. Cecile Croomy.

"Earl Asplund, I'll be perfectly blunt. You have proven to be a prodigy in the field of weapons of warfare, and your ravishing assistant Miss Croomy is just as accomplished. " Lelouch started.

It appeared that his flattery got him exactly what he expected, as said blue haired woman's face almost exploded from her blush. "I-It's our pleasure to be in your service, y-your Majesty." she stammered, trying (and spectacularly failing) to hide her embarrassment. Her shy attitude, he noted, was reminiscent of Shirley.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Lloyd also noticed her crimson shade and immediately turned on his assistant.

"Aya aya, does my dear Cecile have a little crush on our new benefactor? Naughty, naughty."

"Lloyd!" she all but shrieked at him, finally breaking her staring match with the floor to glare at her boss, revealing her face was practically on fire. "We're in the presence of His Majesty! Please show some restraint!"

"Indeed, Earl Asplund." Jeremiah spoke up dangerously, glaring at the engineer from his position on Lelouch's left. "You would be wise to practise caution when speaking to your emperor."

While the Empress seemed to be trying to stifle her giggles, and failing, Lelouch on the other hand was running short on patience, his face practically screaming 'you are this close to not working with me!'' And miracle of miracles, Lloyd Asplund actually chose to back down for the time being, though his crooked smile didn't let up for a moment. "My Apologies, Your Majesty. So, how may I serve you?"

Despite his annoyance, Lelouch had to smile at the engineer's gall. There weren't many who could talk so freely with a man who could ruin you and your family if you overstepped your boundaries. But such thoughts could wait for the moment, as right now there was business to attend to.

"Indeed, so returning to the subject of why I let you to stay here. I have been informed that you worked under my brother Schneizel in his A.S.E.E.C division directly up to the F.L.E.I.J.A. incident in Japan, which occurred one month ago, correct?" The pair nodded, even Lloyd had his limits when it came to the sheer destruction that warhead was capable of. They'd arrived in Pendragon with them in the _Avalon_ , which ended up working out quite well for all involved. But that wasn't what Lelouch was interested in. "I need to know. What does Schneizel have in his arsenal?"

For a moment, the engineers looked at each other, before Cecile answered. "Well besides the former Knights of the Round and their remaining machines, which Your Majesty is already aware of, the former Second Prince also has the blueprints for the Lancelot Albion."

This was news to Lelouch, he hadn't heard anything concerning a new Lancelot model for Kururugi. "What exactly is this machine?" he asked, fearing his suspicions to be correct.

Lloyd filled him in on this one. "Z-01Z Lancelot Albion, my finest work." He paused and sighed miserably, "It was intended to be the first ever 9th Generation Knightmare Frame, but setbacks in the form of a certain masked vigilante," he fixed the emperor with a knowing smirk, "kept me from ever getting around to it."

"However, we were able to test out some of the technology when we captured the ace of the Black Knight's frame." Cecile added, the familiarity of the subject helping her get past her timidity for the time being. "It was intended to use the Energy Wing system to help it reach new altitudes and velocity that the previous Float System simply wasn't capable of. It would also be armed with a perfected version of the V.A.R.I.S rifle, as well as the standard M.V.S's. Regarding its defencive systems, we improved the Blaze Luminous shielding for and even greater area of protection." Here she sighed sadly, "Unfortunately, because it was intended for Suzaku's use he insisted on holding on to the designs himself."

"Which means Suzaku will have no doubt handed the blueprints to Schneizel." Lelouch finished, frowning in annoyance, and a touch of anxiety. But if this story was corroborated by what his spy in Schneizel's little group, then it was safe to assume that he'd be seeing the return of the famous White Reaper on the battlefield, only now it was on par with the Guren Type-08 Elements - S.E.I.T.E.N. All the more reason he was so lucky to have Lloyd and Cecile defect to him."In that case, I'll need the two of you to get to work immediately." It was almost funny to see Lloyd's morose face flash into an almost lustful look, his facial muscles practically teleporting into a grin. He clicked his fingers and suddenly a woman in a traditional french maid uniform stepped out out from the shadow, moving in their direction carrying a stack of papers. When the said maid was in front of the two scientist she passed the pile to them.

"You two, will make this project a reality."

The pair regarded him curiously for a second before immediately going through the sketches and designs they'd been handed. The more they read, the more Cecile's astonishment rose and Lloyd's grin seemed to stretch off his face.

"Project Archangel, ODIN, and a new generation of KFM, designated the KFG - Virtue series eh?" The latter spoke, before whooping for joy. "Cecile, it's wonderful! This project will be our greatest creation yet!" And suddenly he went down on his knees, close to tears of joy, regarding Lelouch as if he was a deity. "Your Majesty, thank you for this wonderful opportunity! I'll have the first two projects finished in under than two months, and we will prioritize the new Knightmare's for you and Her Majesty, and also for the members of the Order of the Knights Rose."

Behind him, Cecile sighed. This was going to be one hell of a hectic month. Still, this was enough for Lelouch and he nodded his approval. "Very well, you'll receive adequate materials, funds, labour and facilities immediately. I expect you to live up to your reputation, Earl Asplund. You may go."

But Lloyd was already skipping away, almost ripping off his formal jacket, singing any number of happy tunes revolving around building giant robots of mass murder. Poor Cecile hurriedly apologised, bowing to Lelouch, before hurrying after her insane boss, accompanied by two of the member of the Knights Rose.

' _Well...that happened_.' Lelouch thought to himself, bemused. At his side, C.C. giggled at the antics of the man they had just put in charge of weapons of mass destruction. "I like them." She told him happily, "Try not to kill them too quickly." And with that, she rose and headed towards their chambers

In response, he just sighed. Well, at the very least his workload was a touch lighter, though he still had much to do…'but that's enough for today' he thought, as he followed his queen to their new bed...

 **Cambodia - Undisclosed Location**

Night fell like a blanket over the small compound hidden in the wildernest, that served as the main base of Schneizel's faction. For the moment, Bismarck and Suzaku stood watch over the surrounding forest, whilst other former Knights of the Round got some sleep. As for the two former royals, along with Schneizel's loyal assistant Kanon, sleep was proving elusive. Though he was far too experienced and calculated to feel nervous even at a time like this, Schneizel still couldn't shake the creeping feeling that Lelouch's actions marked the calm before the metaphorical plunge.

For Cornelia however, there were other matters on her mind. "How is she?"

"Sleeping for the time being." Schneizel answered, sighing sadly to himself. "It's still hard for her."

"It was hard on all of us brother." His sister snapped, switching between glaring at him and the T.V. "He's using his Geass on everyone!" It wasn't hard to guess, there was no way all those nobles, as well sa their brothers and sisters would gladly acknowledge him and his little whore.

To Cornelia's left, an unexpected yet not unwelcome addition to their group spoke up. "While we do know that, Your Highness, it would be suicide to declare it in the press." Diethard Ried cautioned, "Ignoring the fact that that notion sounds farfetched, Emperor Lelouch has the support of the masses. Everything he does simply makes him appear a more ideal ruler. A smear campaign is unwise at this juncture."

"Then what we can do?!" She demanded.

 _"Damocles"_ That one word uttered by Schneizel silenced all.

"Your Highness, are you sure that's wise?" Kanon asked him, doubt clear on his face. "Our funds are low, and our manpower and transportation are minimal at best. And after Earl Asplund and Col. Croomy defected we no longer have the _Avalon_. Wouldn't it be a safer investment to construct the Lancelot Albion?"

Ah yes, Sir Kururugi's olive branch. The designs for Britannia's first ever 9th Generation Knightmare. However...

"Knightmares are an obsolete notion." Diethard voiced the second prince's thoughts on the matter. "Once the Damocles is completed, the entire concept of armies as a form of military will be completely wiped out."

"Maybe so," Kanon allowed, though he couldn't help glaring at the turncoat in their midst, "but the building of Damocles will take months, more than enough time for Lelouch to do irreparable damage to the world order."

The journalist shrugged. "We could always ask the Black knights for help. They have just as much reason to hate Lelouch as anyone."

"We will not scurry to their side just because the task is hard!" Cornelia hissed, shooting daggers at Diethard.

"Agreed, we shall not." Schneizel affirmed, still as calm as ever. "Kanon, Mr Reid, we will direct resources to the construction of Damocles. After that, we will wait."

That was most certainly not what his sister wished to hear. "Wait for what?!" She demanded,

"Every second we waste here is another second Lelouch has to utterly ruin Britannia!"

"Which means all the more support for our cause when we reveal a weapon that can defeat him." He calmly explained, his eyes never once leaving the screen showing news stations running repeats on the new emperor. "People have a tendency to back the underdog in any conflict, because they hope to see miracles. And that is what we shall accomplish with Damocles."

"For now though, we will wait for his victory against the remaining enemies of the Empire." Schneizel continued, his eyes finally dropping to the world map resting on the table before them. "It's only a matter of time before they try to use this upheaval to their advantage."

 **Pendragon Palace Imperial Majesty Chambers**

The Emperor and Empress lay nestled in their bed, basking in the afterglow of their recent stress relief.

"Cera, are you still awake?" Lelouch called the green haired witch on his side.

"What it is Lelouch?" C.C replied using the tone usually reserved for when Lelouch interrupts her pizza time.

Lelouch of course, didn't want to push her after hearing her irritation. "Hmm.. I just want to tell you that Kaguya requested a meeting with the Britannian ambassador concerning the deal they made with Schneizel."

"So, how does it concern us?"

He sighed. "I want you to be the one to talk to her, and explain our stance on the matter."

"You know that I'm not good at politics, so why me?" She cut him off with the same annoyed voice.

Sighing once more in defeat, knowing he can never truly win a fight with his witch, and he reluctantly used his only weapon on her. "If you accept the task, after you return from Japan, you will find the entirety of Pizza Hut under your ownership."

After hearing the prize the witch faced him, looking like a child unwrapping her christmas presents. "It's a deal then, my warlock." Before sealing the deal with a deep kiss.

 **###**

 **A/N: Edited 02/11/17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Commander Pt. 1**

 _The 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, who ascended only a few days ago has ordered the destruction of the Imperial Mausoleum which held the remains of past emperors. This is the newest of his sweeping changes, following the abolition of rights for the higher ranking nobles that supported the ideals of the previous emperor, breaking up of the financial cliques, and abolition of the infamous Number System. Odysseus and other former imperial family members appear to be supporting even the most divergent actions of the new emperor. Prince Schneizel's title as 2nd prince was revoked and, along with the former 2nd princess Cornelia, was named one of the empire's most wanted criminals._

 _After news reached the masses of the F.L.E.I.J.A. weapon that destroyed the Tokyo Settlement in the former Area 11, the Knights of the Round also joined the list, with Suzaku Kururugi the Knight of Seven getting special mentions for his role in actively firing the warhead at his own homeland. The Britannian people and Japanese people are outraged and demanding justice. Emperor Lelouch had become the hero and defender of the common folk, a reputation that eventually granted him the title 'White Emperor.'_

 _In the other news, the coronation of the new Emperor and Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire will take place this coming Tuesday, June 19, 2018, at 9am in The Famous Garden of the Aries Villa, the former residence of the Vi Britannia's. According to the Royal Media Relations Office, previous members of the Imperial Family, a few nobles that supported the late Empress Marianne and some higher ranking government official from the E.U and the U.F.N will be attending. Security on the Villa will be tight and only few members of the press are allowed to cover said event_.

 **This has been BBC Daily News, coming to you live from Pendragon City.**

 **June 18, 2018 - The Bridge of the** _ **Ikaruga**_

The entire bridge of the Ikaruga was reeling in shock from the recent happenings in Britannia. Some were still hanging on the the last shreds of denial that Zero, their former leader and saviour, has become the leader of the very empire they were created to fight.

"So, what we gonna do now?" The redhead and self proclaimed 'best bud' of Zero, Shinichiro Tamaki yelled.

"What do you mean?" Sugiyama asked.

"Ya'know, 'cause the emperor is doin' good shit right now." he answered

"You mean destroying world order." the Indian scientist interjected.

"Rakshata is right. Zero-, no, Emperor Lelouch must have an underlying motive for all of the philanthropic initiatives he's creating. But I can't be sure what it is." the black haired Gen. Commander of the Black Knights, Li Xingke added.

"But if that's the case, why the hell're we even talking to 'em?!" Tamaki, ever the eloquent gentleman, barked again, "I mean, Japan's our's now. Schneizel said so!"

"Relax, Tamaki." Oghi tried to calm him, his new girlfriend Viletta - whom Kallen had disliked the moment she found out - coming up behind him. "We just have to wait. We gave them Lelouch, this is just a formality now. I'm sure of it."

"Ohgi's is right. Lady Kaguya has initiated a conference with the temporary viceroy about just that in a few days. We should focus our efforts on restoring order amongst our own ranks. Ever since Zero's cameo as emperor, many of our younger members and recruits are becoming increasingly unsettled by his claims, as well as his identity." said General Tohdoh, finally joining the conversation.

"We need to release a statement to counter Lelouch's claims as soon as possible." Chiba suggested.

While the other core members were discussing this, the Black Knight's ace, Kallen Kouzuki, was been staring out the window, just as she had been for the last hour now, gazing at the gaping crater that had once been the Tokyo Settlement. Due to the incessant downpour, it was slowly filling with rainwater, week light bouncing off the waves being formed by the wind. It was a dismal sight, which only seemed to solidify her own internal conflicts concerning the last month.

In the aftermath of the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement, everything had been in disarray, so much so that the free Japan Prince Schneizel had promised them all had been put on the back burner, though Ohgi kept preaching about it to the point of zealotry. First the sudden rebellion of the Emperor's personal guard (Kallen had a sneaking suspicion how that got started), then Schneizel disappearance, taking Diethard with him, not to mention the huge damage done to the Settlement itself after the F.L.E.I.J.A. was detonated.

And then the real blow came when, only two weeks ago, Lelouch reappeared on the scene not just as the masked revolutionary leader Zero, but now as the emperor of the nation he'd created the Black Knights to fight! Amidst all that confusion, it was a miracle that anyone had found time to think about Schneizel's promise. And now with him declared a traitor, that promise was starting to look like a far off dream.

'In which case, we betrayed Lelouch for nothing.' she thought to herself spitefully, glaring at her own reflection. Why the hell didn't she do something?!

But those words, those words of Lelouch about her being his fine pawn of this war he dared called a game and the words he said before he was rescued by the Shinkiro.

"Lelouch, what am I truly to you?" She breathlessly whispered to herself gazing up into the dark sky.

 **June 18, 2018 - Throne Room, Pendragon**

If Lelouch was perfectly honest, these soldiers disgusted him. They were sycophants who had taken the former Emperor's words of 'might makes right' to heart and had trod on the rights of everyone deemed as weaker than them. But that also made them the perfect disposable tools for his plan. The people despised them, therefore no one would miss them should they die. And should they succeed, then he would be lauded for giving them a second chance, as he had done with Jeremiah.

And so here they stood before him, his newest legion, dressed in their new grey uniforms, with white cloaks and black helmets. They all knew who he was, and Lelouch could practically feel the hatred leaking from some of them, resenting him for the new path he was leading the country down.

But that hatred ceased to exist, and their former lives became forfeit as he removed his contact lenses and stared dead into their eyes. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Be my slaves!"

The red crane took flight in each of his eyes, and in an instant the entire legion stood ramrod straight. "YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" they bellowed zealously, saluting him as one as their visors slid down, obscuring their faces, as the last vestiges of their identities ceased to be.

With that out of the way he immediately dismissed them, to which they fervently obeyed, leaving him with just his new aide Lilicia Gottwald, the younger sister of his captain of the royal guard, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald and two of his Knights Rose.

Feeling a little bit stiff, Lelouch stood from his throne and straightened out his now iconic ensemble. People didn't just call him 'White Emperor' for his deeds, he now wore a set of intricate snow-white robes with golden lining, draping a white shawl over them that bore the feathered wing motif branching out from a black and red eye. When he'd first modeled it though, all C.C. had done was giggle at him before conceding that it did live up to the Holy part of the Holy Britannian Empire, and that he wasn't allowed near little boys.

He still didn't know what she was talking about, but then Lelouch had long ago stopped trying to figure his demented companion out. Regardless, he still had work to do and thus returned his attention to matters of state. "Lilicia, what else is scheduled for today?"

The young woman in question glanced at her tablet before answering. "Sir, Lord Jeremiah wishes report a successful reformation of the remaining nobles." i.e, he'd killed them all. Well at least that was something, with the last of the rebellious nobles now firmly stamped out, and the only remaining ones were all under his Geass command, he now controlled both the commoners and the elite...but damn it had been tiring. He'd hardly slept this past few days.

"Then you will have an audience with the captain of the Eternal." Yeah, the mysterious airship that arrived two days after his appearance. How no-one had even noticed it beforehand was disconcerting to say the least.

"What is the name of the captain again?" Lelouch asked while tilting his head and using his left arm as support.

"They go by the name of Commander L. Clyne, sir, and we have next to no information about them." Lilicia answered after a few seconds of scrolling on her tablet.

"After that you have an audience with your sister, Marrybell mel Britannia." Little Marry - whilst they had spent little time together as children, Lelouch had fond memories of the few precious times they did. It was strange to imagine her in charge of a counter-rebellion division in the military, but she was. 'I wonder if that girl who always followed her around is still with her? What did Marry call her again?' he thought. 'Oz?'

"And lastly an audience with the former Knights of Nine and Twelve, and the other 3 Rounds candidates that you requested." So far, he knew that the Knights of Two and Eleven were killed just before he took the throne, and his own legionaries had killed Five and Eight. That still left five to be dealt with however, with Suzaku and Bismarck being the most concerning. If he was going to stand a chance, Lelouch needed Rounds level knights of his own.

"Thinking deep thoughts, Lelouch?" his partner in crime and Empress purred at his side. C.C. had taken liking to her new position as the 99th Empress of Holy Britannian Empire, against all her past roles in her 700 hundred years of living, and dressed the part perfectly. Her outfit was reminiscent of the black dress she'd worn with the Black Knights, although now it reached down longer, with matching eye-and-wing emblems to those on his shawl, and cut off at the shoulders, dipping down to reveal an ample amount of cleavage. On her head she wore a golden crown adorned of not just a diamond but also of rare gemstones matching the white and gold color of her Royal Outfit.

Glancing her way, Lelouch asked the inevitable, "Is there something you wanted, C.C.?"

"It's about the mission you gave me." Now she had his undivided attention as Lelouch turned to face her, nodding for her to continue. There is only one mission she could be talking about. "I still don't have any idea about what to say and what to discuss when I meet Miss Sumeragi."

He sigh before he answered his wife. "Cera my dear. You don't need to think too deeply about that. Prior to your departure, I will tell you everything concerning my plans for Japan and the Black Knights. So please, trust me."

"I always trust you my warlock." she replied, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek before she properly sat back in her throne waiting for the arrival of the mysterious commander of the airship **FFMH-Y101** _ **Eternal**_ **.**

 **###**

 **A/N: Edited 02/12/17**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm currently re-edit the chapters to correct some grammar and spelling mistakes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: The Knights Reformed**

 **Throne Room - Pendragon**

The chess piece spun in fluid and graceful cycles around its owner's hand, never once losing control, never once slowing its spin. In his other hand, Lelouch rested his head, awaiting the upcoming audience with their next guest.

"Penny for your thoughts, my dear?" asked his witch from her adjacent throne, holding her seemingly omnipresent pepperoni pizza slice.

Minutely shaking his head in reply, he glanced to the right where his aid stoically stood. "Lilicia, how much longer must we wait for Commander Clyne?"

After a few taps on her tablet, Lilicia dutifully answered. "Sir, it seems that the Commander will be arriving late due to unspecified reasons. However, Her Highness Princess Marrybell is already here, should I allow her an audience first sir?"

Releasing a deep sigh, Lelouch simply waved his acceptance.

The word 'anxiety' failed to express the feeling that consumed Marrybell mel Britannia, and with good reason. She was in the presence of the man who claimed to have killed her father. Without even considering that he was her brother, the fact that he had succeeded where scores upon scores of assassins had failed raised him to near-godhood in the eyes of the people, and more than a few of her own Glinda Knights.

And now here she stood before him, for once not upon a monitor, but in the flesh, and Marry was not afraid to admit the sweet little boy she remembered from her times at the Aries Villa had grown into quite the handsome young man. Beside him sat his new Empress, appearing to pay no attention to her surroundings. Her focus was cast on the extra large pepperoni and cheese pizza in front of her. Paying the pizza-loving empress no heed, Marry stopped before the steps to the throne and bent one knee.

For a moment silence held between them. And then Lelouch stood from his throne and swiftly made his way down the steps. "Marry! It's been too long!" And to the surprise of everyone present, herself included, the emperor engulfed his sister in an affectionate hug.

She took a deep breath and tried to suppress her raging blush, before replying. "It has bro- I mean, Your Majesty."

At her use of his formal title, Lelouch sighed and pulled away so he could look her in the eye, casting her a warm smile. "Marry, do you see any cameras in here? Please call me by name. We are family after all."

"Are we?" Such an admission gave her the opening she'd been hoping for and she quickly latched on. "If we're family, then could you explain your reasons for killing our father?"

That got an immediate reaction from her brother as Lelouch's grip on her shoulders tightened harshly, and the warm shine in his eyes was snuffed out. It was rather terrifying to behold such a swift transformation from kindness to absolute loathing, and Marry was getting an upfront view of it. "Marrybell." Even his voice had changed to a sharp, biting, tone, "That man was a despicable, unfeeling dictator, quite possibly the worst our empire has ever seen."

Well, that wasn't anything she'd never heard before, and if Marry was honest she didn't exactly harbor a high opinion of her father either. But still, she had always hoped that it was a result of his hard work that made him seem distant. It wasn't exactly easy to run an empire after all, so surely he had been forced to sacrifice his family life for the betterment of his country. But to hear it voiced from a brother whom she'd always remembered being kind and considerate to everyone...

Lelouch, however, was far from done as he continued his biting spiel. "I promise you Marrybell, if that man cared anything for Britannia, he would have placed more attention on the betterment of his subjects, over his constant warmongering which has turned the nation into the epitome of evil in the eyes of the world!"

"But he was still family..."

The hold on her shoulders suddenly turned painful as his fingers dug straight into her flesh, his harsh glare suddenly turned furious. "If he cared about his family, THEN WHY DID HE LEAVE ME AND NUNNALLY TO DIE IN JAPAN?!"

His demand echoed against the throne room's walls, continuing its reverberations inside her head. Nunnally. Of course, it always came back to Nunnally with him. And now that she was dead...of course he held their father responsible for what had happened to her. Marry herself had been horrified to learn of her half-sister's passing, and she could only imagine what Lelouch was going through.

It seemed that the young emperor realized how violent his outburst had been, as he sighed and released her, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Marry, I just-"

"It's alright Lulu," she cut him off this time, unable to meet his eyes either. "It's sometimes hard to remember how bad your relationship with him was, whilst the rest of us barely ever saw him. This is just all really too sudden for me... I guess I'm still adjusting."

An awkward silence held between them for a moment, until Marry cleared her throat and moved them along to the other topic she'd wanted to discuss with him. "On the subject of family, Schneizel and Cornelia. You've labeled them as enemies of the empire." She raised her head to look him in the eye, witnessing his gaze sharpen once again. "Lelouch, I'm in counter-terrorism, I need to know the facts if I'm going to do my job."

Lelouch regarded her firm stance for a moment longer, before letting out a sigh. "Schneizel was the one who authorized and pushed for the development of the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead. He turned a research project for an alternative power source into a weapon of mass destruction, I know, because I knew it's inventor." This was nothing new to Marrybell, as it had been all the rage over the news, but that wasn't what she was here for. There had to be more, something else driving Lelouch's relentless determination to bring them in. "Twenty-five million people, Marry. Britannian, Japanese, civilian, soldier, no one was spared. I was there when it struck, I witnessed an entire city disappear from the face of the earth in the blink of an eye.

"He's done it, Marry. Schneizel has effectively made war obsolete, in the most horrific way possible." And now the princess could detect an undercurrent of fear in his tone. "But where does it stop? How many more lives, cities, countries will be eradicated under the pretext of peace? How many millions will he kill, claiming to save billions? Can we really view human life like that, as numbers on a graph?"

And now Marrybell could see the true cause for Lelouch's relentless hunt, why he so desperately wanted their heads. He was terrified. Not for his own life, no, but for the death and destruction that the demonic bomb could unleash upon the country he leads. She hadn't heard the statistics yet, but to hear the true extent of the casualty count, it really set her moral perspective reeling. How many were killed in the Tokyo Settlement who had nothing to do with the Black Knights? Was wholesale slaughter under the justification of peace really the answer to ending the war?

A few, heavy moments passed between the two, before Marrybell made her choice and dropped to one knee. "Your Majesty, Princess Marrybell mel Britannia does swear her life and soul to the service of her emperor, and his empire."

Lelouch blinked as he stared down at her kneeling form. Realising the significance of her vow, he joined her mere seconds later on the floor of the throne room. "Marry... why?"

Slowly shaking her head, Marry looked him in the eye with a smile. "I know I've been asking for a lot of answers, but I had to be sure. I needed to know that the kind boy I met so long ago was still in here somewhere. And he is!" That was all the warning he received before she launched herself into Lelouch's arms, holding him as tightly as she could. Momentarily stunned, the young emperor hesitantly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his ecstatic sister. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking, "For what we've all done to you. For our father, for Nunnally, for everything. I'm so, so sorry."

"Easy now," Lelouch hushed, finally easing her grip on him somewhat before pulling themselves both up. "Any slights against me are in the past, none of which you are responsible for." She tried to argue that, as a member of the royal family it was her fault, but he quickly cut her off. "However, if you truly believe you owe me something, sister, I have need of talented commanders."

His offer surprised her, but not nearly as much as her own sudden eagerness to be right at his side. "What would Your Majesty ask of me?" she asked, her eagerness almost palpable.

"Nothing, for the time being." Lelouch said with a grateful smile, "However, the time shall come when I will have need of your Glinda Knights. Can I count on you, sister?"

And now for the first time since entering the throne room, it was Marry's turn to smile and she nodded with certainty. "Of course, brother. When you call for us, we shall be there."

Their time had come to an end, she was aware. She understood that as emperor of the realm, he had pressing concerns that simply could not go ignored. However, as a young woman who'd just found her long-lost brother, the last thing she wanted to do was let him out of her sights. Sighing at the inevitability of it all, she reluctantly extracted herself from her brother's grip and was about to take her leave when her gaze drifted back over to the verdette empress, who had been watching their exchange from the comfort of her throne, another slice of pizza in her fingers.

"Um, Lelouch?" she whispered. "If you don't mind me asking, does she ever get fat from all of that pizza?"

His sister's question coaxed a few chuckles from the Emperor. "Honestly Marry, there are some things that even I shall never comprehend. For her, pizza might as well be the only food on the planet."

Beyond puzzled by his cryptic response to such a benign question, Marrybell decided it was time she took her leave and exited the auditorium with a bow.

"I told you other people find it weird. No one else in the world has such a ridiculous obsession with that stuff." Lelouch remarked to a pouting C.C, as they watched the monstrous doors to the throne room swing shut.

The witch in question just shrugged, her signature smirk rising to the surface. "Pizza is the fuel of us immortals, nothing in the world compares." After a few seconds of contemplation, she immediately shot up, an expression of pure rapturous wonder on her face. "We should make the world's biggest pizza! Lelouch, pleeease, can we do it?" She latched onto her warlock's robes, pitifully begging him with her puppy dog pout at full power.

Lelouch tried his best to endure the onslaught, but when she looked at him with those golden eyes, there wasn't much he could deny her. Finally shrugging in defeat, he thanked the gods that her request was at least relatively reasonable. "Fine, fine, you win. We'll organize it for our coronation."

Bouncing with happiness like a child on Christmas, C.C firmly grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him into a searing kiss. After what felt like hours, they reluctantly parted, and Lelouch turned to his stoic aide. "Moving on, Lilicia, could you send in our next guest."

"Of course Your Highness." Lilicia nodded dutifully before announcing their latest guest. "It's the Honorable Knight of Twelve, Sir Monica Kruszewski."

"Show her in."

The blonde knight hesitantly entered the auditorium, slowly marching towards the Emperor. Upon reaching the foot of the throne, she almost immediately dropped to one knee, head down in the classic knight's bow.

"Your Highness, my life is yours to do as you please." she said. Monica Kruszewski. How he had forgotten her in his times of need would forever escape him. It was one of Lelouch's fondest memories, the day the two of them had met. Even as she lay prostrated before him, he couldn't help but reminisce about their times as children.

 **Flashback**

 _A seven-year-old Lelouch had been alone in the Aries Villa, waiting for Nunnally for return from the doctors, along with his mother. Hearing timid footsteps behind him, he turned to see a beautiful young girl wearing a simple white dress, one that brought out the color of her striking blue eyes and delicate shoulder-length blond hair. Apparently, her father Alexandre Kruszewski had ventured to the Emperor's residence to conduct business with Marianne, bringing his young daughter along with him. His company had been responsible for the construction of the Ganymede, in a joint project with the Ashford family. Unfortunately, he'd missed the Empress by a matter of minutes. Deciding to wait patiently for her return, he allowed his daughter to explore the stunning gardens of the Aries Villa to ease her boredom._

Unsurprisingly, Monica eventually became lost. Almost in tears from worry, she was about to give up when she spotted a raven-haired boy sitting on a bench. And that was how the young knight and emperor came to meet. Despite being a year older than the prince, Monica became terrified of being in the presence of royalty. Without batting an eye, Lelouch had quickly consoled the young girl, assuring her that there was no cause for concern. Pretty soon, the two children were enjoying themselves together, with little Monica becoming increasingly interested in the gentle boy who never ceased his beautiful smile.

From that afternoon onward, Monica and Lelouch had remained great friends and started to exchange letters or calls on an almost daily basis. The parents of the two were pleasantly surprised by such an unexpected friendship and encouraged it at every turn.

However, their newfound happiness was a short one, as Alexandre was killed a year later during negotiations at Area 08 by a terrorist attack. Monica's mother had confided to Marianne during the funeral ceremony that Monica had changed, focusing on academic and military studies to a scaring degree, smiling only when she received letters from her prince. Deeply concerned for his friend, Lelouch tried to visit almost every weekend, to the anger and jealousy of the younger Euphie and Nunnally.

 _As the first signs of her return to normalcy began to appear, the Empire was turned upside down at the tragic loss of Marianne vi Britannia, and once again by the deportation of her children by their own father. Monica, in distraught tears, had begged and screamed for him not to leave, but ultimately could do nothing, as the Emperor's word was not to be disobeyed._

A month after his exile, Monica received a final letter from Lelouch, declaring his suspicions of the murderer being a member of the royal family itself. Before the girl could act on this, the Pacific War began in earnest, and the two siblings were pronounced dead after their shelter was bombed. Deciding to enact justice with her own hands, Monica joined the army of Britannia, intending to secretly search for the culprit, and quickly rose in the ranks and earning the title of Knight of Twelve. But even with all her newfound power, she remained empty-handed.

 _Mere days after she had abandoned her search for the culprit, Lelouch appeared again, taking the throne in one swift move. She was in such shock that she couldn't figure out what to do. Her first and only childhood friend was back, the one who had stayed by her when she needed it most. Deciding that her true allegiance would always be to her prince, she disobeyed Lord Bismarck's summons and returned to the capital, only to be seized by the guards before she could even request an audience with the Emperor._

 **Flashback end**

"Monica…" Lelouch whispered, searching her for any sign of doubt on her face, and finding none. Smiling despite himself, and the tragedy that marked their tumultuous relation, he stood up from the throne and walked down to her.

"Then raise your head, my friend, for you have no reason to fear me." Lelouch proclaimed as Lilicia retrieved a violet blade from behind the throne, and handed it to the Emperor. "With the authority granted to me by my name, Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, I declare the following. Lady Monica Kruszewski is to be named the new Knight of Three, with all the power that entitles." As he finished, the new Knight of the Round rose to her feet, proudly awaiting her emperor's orders.

"Go seek Earl Asplund, so he may create a machine worthy of your status as a Knight of the Round. I will inform him in advance of your arrival." Lelouch said as handed the sacred sword back to Lilicia.

As she turned to exit, Monica seemed to remember something, rummaging around in her knight's robes for a few seconds. "Uhm, Your Majesty, Sir Enneagram instructed me to deliver this to you in her place, as she is still at the frontlines in Spain." Procuring a small data drive from her pocket, Monica dutifully handed it to the Emperor. As she turned once more, she was stopped by a whisper.

"It's good to see you again, Monica." Pulling a rare smile, she left without a backward glance.

After his new Knight of Three departed, Lelouch gave the mysterious disk a curious once-over, before handing it off to one of the Knight's Rose with orders to deliver it to R&D for analysis.

As he settled back into his mighty throne, Lilicia sent several commands through her tablets. On cue, three hooded figures dropped from the rafters, nimbly landing at his feet. The three kneeled down in servitude, and removed their hoods, revealing the familiar faces beneath. Rising to his feet once more, the Emperor drew out his sword, brandishing it in regal fashion. At his unspoken bequest, they swore full loyalty to the king standing before them, pledging their souls to his whim. Lelouch lowered his sword to their shoulders, knighting each one in turn, as he proclaimed their title.

"With the power invested in as emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, I, Lelouch vi Britannia, dub thee knights of the realm! Sir Naoto Stadtfeld, Sir Kira Yagami and Sir Shirley Fenette, you are now my Knights of Two, of Five and of Six. Now, rise as my swords, and become the upholders of my will! By my name, it has been said, and by my name, it shall be done!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: The mysterious Commander pt. 2**

The three newly Knighted members of the KoR, leave the throne room after their brief Knighting Ceremony. Leaving the same occupants of the room.

Right after that the recently silent resident witch and empress of Lelouch approach him with a question. "Lelouch my dear, why you didn't tell me that little Shirley is alive? And for how long you know it?"

The tone that she used is the same teasing tone that he already get used to. But the jealousy that only him can detect is also present. So to make sure that he would not end up sleeping on the couch ever again he answered her using his best comforting voice that he can muster. "I know, I keep you in the dark about her and for that I'm sorry. But the truth is I know her being alive just a few days after we reach Pendragon. I got hold on one of the disk from V.V containing about their plants of using Shirley and others as a test subjects for some secret Project. The only thing i got is the location where they bring her and a person under the name Dr. Siegel C." He paused for a while and from his pocket he take out simple silver necklace adorned by small diamonds, and for the pendant was a heart shape locket containing their pictures (the design of the locket was the same as what rolo had on R2), he then put it on her pale white neck before he continue. "And to finish answering your question. I send out a small force to raid the said location the day after we take the throne. I also talked to her already about my plans and also about us, so you don't need to worry about me being unfaithful to you my witch. I would not do anything to her without your approval." He then place a small kiss on her head and then goes back to his throne on her side.

Once the mood inside the throne room is back to normal. Lilicia inform the emperor that Commander Clyne and a few others are already outside the throne room.

When the two large wooden door of the throne room opens, 4 individuals come out. A girl which most likely the same age as the emperor leads the group. She had a shoulder length chestnut hair and wearing a nearly exact copy of the uniform of the KoR, but in blue color with a red cape, and instead of the common symbol located at the back and front. The one on the girl is a white crayne symbol. Upon seeing the symbol Lelouch glanced to her witch, which simply shake her head in reply.

Knowing that his witch is also as clueless as he thought. He would make sure to ask the newly created Britannia's Secret Service(replacement of the Office of Secret Intelligence or OSI) to find any available information about the girl.

Following her is the figure clad with a red robe flanked by two little girls in their respective sundress the matches the color of their hair.

When they were in front of the emperor and empress, the four of them kneeled first before the chestnut haired girl speak first. "Our sincere apologies Your Majesties for our late arrival. We faced some things that require the immediate attention of the Commander that is why it take us a few minutes to come here. We don't have any intention to waste your precious time. May you forgive us Your Majesty."

"Raise your head Knight. There's nothing to apologies in the first place." Lelouch simply respond, and with that he just raise his right hand to tell them to stand up. "But before we start may i know the name of whom I'm speaking with?" Lelouch continue while smiling kindly.

"My name is Alciel Collins, Knight of Lady Clyne and second-in-command of the battleship Eternal. Your Majesty." Alciel replied without any trace of any emotion. It seems like the old C.C is the one talking. Speaking of C.C. The empress is once again eating pizza in one hand and a Cheese-kun on the other.

The mention of the information that the commander of the Unknown Airship Eternal is a woman. Lelouch formulate plans to make the commander his ally. He already seen the said airship in one of the report that he recieved yesterday. And according to Llyod he never have seen an airship as big as The Eternal. He also requested if he can tour the entire airship or to talk to one of the people who help create it. Lelouch would do anything to ensure their loyalty even using his Geass into them.

"Thank you, Lady Collins. But may I speak now to Lady Clyne? There something I need to discuss with her." With that, Alciel step aside to allow the hooded figure of Lady Clyne to step forward and slowly she removed the hood that hide her face.

To the shock of everyone on the room(except for the few members of the royal guard and the three girls that comes with her) the face under the hood is none other than the smiling face of the late Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. The one who is most affected of the revelation that the Commander of the Unknown Airship Eternal is no other than an Alive Euphemia is the emperor itself. To say that Lelouch is suprise is an understatement of what he really feels like now. A mixture of emotions are what he was feeling right now. He was not sure if he would feel happy that another girl that he thought he lost forever is now standing in front of him smilling with the same smile she always show everytime they were playing on gardens of Aries Villa with her sister Nunnally. Or should he be feel guilty and ashamed for killing her and causing the SAZ Massacre.

When Euphemia extend her hand to Lelouch, he hesitated first then he turn to his wife for some emotional support but the look of surprise on her face was vanished and her normal bored face took place. When she meet the gaze of her husband she simply nodded for him to go and take Euphie's hand.

The Emperor stood from his throne and make a few steps before putting his hand on top of hers. And then suddenly without any word she pulled him in a deep hug. With that simple hug all the grief, sadness and guilt that he keep behind after the Massacre are all flowing out like a water that just been release from a Dam. A slight sobbed can be heard throughout the throne room.

"Geezz, Lulu your an Emperor now but you still crying like a child." Euphemia chuckled while moving her hand up and down on Lelouch back.

Almost a minute passed before the sobbing stop and Lelouch breaks the hug while trying to regain his composure and wiping the remaining tears in left in his violet eyes..

"It's nice to see you again Euphie.."

"Me too, Lulu..."

 **A/N: sorry if this chapter is a kind of sloppy and short. I'm having a hard time finding the right words and phrases to coincide the feelings and actions the characters are portraying. I really need a beta-reader who has more knowledgeable in English language. If your interested please Pm me so that i can send my draft first before posting it..**

 **P.s: what do you think the role of the two little girls that Accompany Euphie and what happened to her in those times that the world believed that she was dead? All those questions will be answer on the later chapters. So always Read and Review if you still want me to continue or not.**

 **ARIGATOU MINA-SAN ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: Lazarus pt. 1**

 **Sevastopool, Crimea, Western E.U Russia.(Same day)**

Crimea, a province that Russia won over after the battle of Ukraine twenty years ago. But event after twenty years the quality of living for the people didn't improve what so ever. Lets just say that it goes from Bad to Worst. The scene was all the same, as most of the member countries under E.U, rich people continues to become rich while the poor. let's just say they live and die without any significant change on the quality of their lives.

On the center of the capital city of Sevastopool you can see the big difference between the life of E.U politicians and the commoner's. This is one of the things that Lelouch will not allow on his own version of Gentler world. While the streets are busy from all those commoner's that walking towards their respective work the exact people who promised them a better life during the election are currently in one of the underground room having meeting for their new scheme to counter the growing popularity of the White Emperor of Britannia from their own people.

The room is not so large but also not so small. It's just the like the common conference room that can be found on big companies. The place is dark except from the lights coming from the five computers in the rectangular conference table. Sitting on front of the computers are the top five members of the E.U Council.

The first person to speak is an old man nearly on his 70's. The looks in face would tell that he didn't sleep well this past few days since the ascension of the Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. He was the current President of the E.U. "Once again i deeply appreciate all of you for coming here today for this secret meeting. I know all of you are busy with your own roles but this chance only happened once so we need to grab it."

"So, What really is this oppurtunity that your talking about, Johannes? Ask by the middle-aged Secretary of Defense. While the rest of the members only nodded since they also have the same question as the Defense Secretary.

The man in question slowly raised his left hand and on cue a young man in his late twenties comes out from the shadow. He was holding four folders, each for them to study. After he completely distributed the folders the young man retreated back on the shadows, vanishing like he wasn't in the room just a minute ago.

While the others scan the contains of the folders that been given to them, Johannes started to give them the information that he currently had. "As you can see on the documents on that folder, it was a report i recieved two days ago from one of my spies inside the Royal Palace. According to the report. Noon Tomorrow the New Empress of Britannia will travel in secret from Britannian Homeland to Area 11 for a diplomatic talks with the current chairwoman of the U.F.N Kaguya Sumeragi. Since it's a secret only three carleon-class airship and few Knightmare's will act as her escort. It's a big chance for us to set up a surprise attack and take the empress as hostage so that we can use her as bargaining chip against Britannia."

As the other four finish reading the report one of them asked if the President really trust that all written on the report are all true. The only reply that they all recieved before approving whatever plan's that already prepared by the President was a simple phrase 'with all my heart'...

Still they have some doubts regarding the plan since their enemy now is the man that claims that he killed the person that the others assassin failed to do and he was Zero the 'Man of Miracles' the one who almost bend Britannia on its knees and succeed..

 **Exelica Garden. Exelica Palace, Pendragon. June 18, 2018**

Euphie and Lelouch are having a Tea session under the Gazebo of the Exelica Garden, while the two little girls and his witch are in a distance not far away from them watching the different types of flowers in the garden. Since the arrival of Euphie's group was exactly the time for lunch so they temporarily stop asking questions by both parties. Lelouch invites them to joined him and C.C on the Royal dining room for Lunch, It didn't take time before Euphie's group accept the invitation. The whole duration of lunch are quit since it's Lelouch nature not to talk while eating. But it doesn't mean that he didn't catch their amazement of the group while they watching C.C finished two boxes of Extra Large Cheese Pizza.

 _I bet they were thinking where the hell she's storing all those extra large pizza while maintaining his sexy figure._ Lelouch thought while hiding the small smile that showing on her face.

Euphie noticed the smile that forming on Lelouch lips, since she wants to know what Lelouch are thinking causing him to smile, so she decided to tease him a little. "Lulu why are you smiling? Are you thinking perverted things am i correct?"

That question almost caused Lelouch to spit the tea his drinking. He looked to his half-sister whose smile resembled the one Milly is using whenever she's teasing Shirley. "W-what the hell is that question Euphie!? You sounded like Milly. Geez thinking of her and her out of the ordinary antics always give me chills." he stammered with a small trace of embarrassment to his half-sister.

He took another sip of his tea before he asked a question to change the subject. "Euphie be honest, do you hate me because of what happened during the SAZ incident?"

Euphie was caught off guard for a few a seconds before putting down the teacup and answered her brother with her usual innocent smile. "Why should I, Lelouch? I already know that the reason that I've been geassed is because that midget V.V tampered your Geass."

"B-but... I shoot you and nearly killed you so I'm also at fault." Lelouch stammered in his rebut.

Euphemia only shake her head by the rebuttal of his older brother and added. "And also why should I hate you Lelouch? Since according to your speech your doing your best to create the world that me and Nunna wished for.. So there's nothing for you to be hated by me.. Plus you really think that i would hate My First Love?"

Lelouch captured a gleams of red that slowly erupting on Euphie's rosy cheeks when she said that 'love' thing. On his part he would not deny that even until now he still have feelings to her half sister. It's positive to say that his childhood love for her grows everytime and much more after he assumed that he killed her.

He would have a little chat with C.C regarding to that topic later and he make a note to himself that if he will discuss to her another preposition he needed to use the only ammo that can tamed her witch.

"I thought you already moved on with your love to me Euphie? And you are in love to Suzaku right?"

Euphie only frown upon mentioning of the name of the former Knight of Seven and his former Knight. "Lulu please dont mention that name, I hate him, his the reason why Nunna's not here with us. He used you as a stepping stone to become a KoR and that's made me hate him." Euphie hold his left hand as she continue. "There's a big difference between you and him Lulu. While both of you are fighting for the same reason, he on the other hand killed more innocent people than those that died during your rebellion."

Lelouch can't blame her, since all that she said are correct. Not just Suzaku being naive but also he surpasses Judas or the other traitors of the history for being the most number of times that he betrayed others.

"Euphie I've been meaning to ask this, but how did you survive when i shot you in the heart?"

Euphie take out a small notebook and give it to Lelouch.

"What's this? He asked.

"The answer for all of your questions, from how are Naoto, me and Shirley being alive and also about the other Projects of the Geass Order." she answered.

 **A/N: sorry if it takes a few days for the update.. Sorry if it's kind of sloppy. I'm busy from work now so it will take time for the updates but dont worry I'm not planning on stopping it's just that time and ideas is rare commodity for a moment. And i would like to thanks serpintking Terumi for being my Beta-Reader.**

 _ **Flames are used to make bonfires and marshmallows**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: Lazarus pt. 2**

 **Paris, France, European Union**

Layla Malkal is a unique situation. While the EU has a democratic system, most of its member states do not. The continent is full of royalty and nobility, and not the figurehead type. The situation is particularly tricky for people like Layla who comes from a long line of Britannian nobles. She is not the only one. With many ties to the Europe, over the years many Britannian nobles conduct business in Europe. Naturally these are the times when there is no war going on. Over the past decade fewer nobles come to Europe.

For Layla the decision is made by her father over ten years ago. Layla does not regret the decision. Even with new rulers, Britannia is still the same while the European Union is making strides to improve. According to her father, she has met the new Britannian emperor several times; however Layla does not remember the occasions. She also sees this as an attempt by her father to accept her nobility. During the decade long war with Britannia, Layla is able to escape her fate by joining the military. Due to her nobility, she is able move up the ranks quickly although her skill also helps.

She takes interest in units made up of people whose nations are conquered by Britannia in particular the Japanese. Her current unit is made up completely of displaced Japanese. While it may seem like a long way, they have vowed to retake their homeland.

At the moment Layla is meeting with a representative from the Central Hemicycle. There have been rumors that her unit being mostly Japanese will act as a support unit in a top secret operation.

"Lady Makal, please have a seat."

Layla does as she is instructed.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Representative Lorian," Layla states.

"Yes" the representative remarks, "I believe that you have some idea why I have called you for this meeting."

"I heared rumors about it, and i must say that I'm a little bit uneasy since i dont know the details about the operation"

The representative clears his throat.

"Lady Layla Makal along with your W0-unit are tasked as a back up unit for the main force, the only detail i can tell you right now is that this operation is Top Priority and must be Accomplished without a hitch for the sake of our Citizens."

"Allow me to discuss the matter with my unit. I will have an answer for you not before the end of this day."

The representative nods and ends the Meeting. As Layla leaves that office, she begins to ponder the situation. She's really having a bad feeling at what would happened during the operation and also she did not like the way they were keeping it a secret.

Layla enters her unit's work station. Since the Empire stops their Offensive they are now working in an office rather than a knightmare hangar.

"Akito, gather the rest of the unit. We have a new assignment," Layla sighs, "It is not quite what we believed it to be."

 **Exelica Garden, Pendragon**

 **Same Time**

Lelouch is now silently Reading the Journal of Dr. Siegel Clyne.

 _ **March 10, 2008**_

 _"It's been one year since my little girl died. I'm now at the end of my research regarding Ressurection but I'm still lacking funding and right instrument and also test subjects."_

 _ **April 22, 2009**_

 _"Today someone in military approach me and said that he and his colleagues are interested with my research and would like to fund it. I'm so happy since it will help me in order to be with my little girl again."_

 _ **November 15, 2011**_

 _"Today our group have been transferred to one of His Highness Prince Clovis secret laboratory in Area 11"_

 _ **April 02, 2016**_

 _"A badly injured eleven had been sent to us and our boss General Bartly instructed me personally to used the eleven as the test subject for the_ _ **Cybernetic**_ _**Supersoldier**_ _**Program.**_

 _I feel pity for the eleven and his family, since no one survives during the process. But since it's an order coming from the top so i just followed it and told my group to set up the lab for the operation."_

 _ **June 10, 20016**_

 _"The operation is a success after two months Subject 44 show signs that his body is accepting the cybernetic implants but were still waiting to check if the enhancement that we add to him are working or not so we need to wait until he wakes up."_

 _ **July 15, 2016**_

 _ **"**_ _Subject 44 or Naoto Kozuki as what he told us his name is finally awake. He told me his life story since we are talking with each other everyday. I found out that he was a half Britannian and half japanesse. His father is the head of the Stadtfeld family, while his mother is just a normal japanesse woman. He also had a teenage little sister named Kallen. He said that she was stubborn, hot tempered, but deep down on that almost boyish emotion hides a very caring and loving sister. I chuckled while he was telling me that since i remember my little girl in his way of describing his sister behavior. We also discuss other things like his reason to fight against Britannia and how's different Japan is before and after the war."_

 _ **September 01, 2016**_

 _"Naoto had been transferred back to the homeland by the request of the Emperor for an unknown reason"_

 _ **August 20, 2017**_

 _Since the death of Prince Clovis a few months ago and our base in Narita had been destroyed because of Zero. Most of us left alive including General Bartley have been Transferred to a location inside the Chinese Federation. We are now part in some kind of organization that works directly from the Emperor and Under to mere 10-year old boy named as V.V who acts like our boss. The veteran members of the organization told me that V.V is an Immortal, at first i was skeptical but after he shot himself in front of us and standing after like nothing happens, that's the time that i believe the immortal stuff."_

 _ **September 20, 20018**_

 _"A month later Director V.V brings a Pink-Haired teenage girl to our base. When i first saw who it was i was taken a back since they have the same face with my little girl Eunice. V.V told us that the girl is the 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia and as the emperor orders she would be under the Project Lazarus. The very same project that I've been working many years ago. The previous objective of my research is just to find a way to resurrect a dead body for my little girl but ever since i work under director V.V he changed it, he wants to finally have a Geass User that Revive the Dead since according to him that kind of Geass is one of a kind and no one has been reported that have that Geass Except Jesus of Nazareth when he Revived his friend Lazarus."_

 **A/N: I'm back! This chapter is just short since I'm sleepy right now, the other half will be tomorrow i guess, but don't worry i will try to update it early tomorrow. I'm currently writing my 2nd fic titled as: Code Geass Lelouch of the Dead.. It's a crossover of HOTD and CG it was requested by Panther-Strife so i hope you would enjoy it.**

 **P.s: for those who dont like this fiction there is only one remedy for that... "IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT!"**

 **Flames are use during winter and Camping.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Preparation**

 **A/N: I'm sorry in advance for this chapter I'm having some trouble in potraying C.C and Lelouch character plus i have some writers block in this past few days. Just bear with me please and Once again Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owned CG**

 **Exelica Garden, Pendragon**

I decided to take an off for a meantime reading Dr. Clyne journal since my wife and the two little girls are done flower watching and now having a tea with us. The smile on my wife face told me that she enjoyed the company of the girls.

The two girls, Yuno and Stellar as what there names are told us all the things that C.C told them regarding flowers. I'm little bit suprised to know that my wife knows so much about different kinds of flowers. I thought that the only thing she is interested and knowledgeable is Pizza.

The garden is filled with laughters. But most of them comes from the witch and me as the reason and source of their enjoyment. After an hour Euphie and the girls take their leave since Euphie or Eunice as what she is called right now said that she needs to go back to Eternal to check the ongoing maintenance of the ship. But before she left, she promised that she will help me with my objectives and also she invite me and C.C a tour of the Eternal and she said that she has a two new Machines for Us to see and trained with. Since it's a new machine i decided to bring Llyod and Cecile tomorrow.

Once they left C.C approach me with a i-want-to-know look on her face. I took a drink first in my still warm tea before I explained to her the information i just gathered yet on the journal.

"So it's seems that Dr. Clyne had a bigger role on the sudden appearance of Euphemia, and Naoto Being Alive." C.C said after my explanation.

"Your right about that my Dear, but i still haven't read half of it so there are still many questions left unanswered." I said while massaging the bridge of my nose. "On a different note. There is something i need to ask for your approval."

I saw the look on her face changed from her normal stoic expression to that of an annoyed one. "If that's about me attending another one of your 'Planned Meeting' or anything about Paperworks so my answer is No! And that's final and non-negotiable."

"I know that, that is why we need someone to help us in regards the Empire, and no one more suited as one of the Empresses of Britannia." I retorted.

"So the person your talking is Euphie am I correct, Lelouch?"

"Look i know you don't like it but don't ever think that i dont love you C.C. During my ups and down you were beside me all time, You give me strength when I am weak, You stay with me all the way never betrayed me and for that C.C thank you and I love you more than anything maybe except Nunnally since my love for both of you are on the same level now."

"Geezz, no need to say that my warlock i know that you love me and you will do anything just for me...so it's fine for me." With that a smile form in my lips. "But that I'm the First and there's no way i will just willingly give up the Title as the 99th Empress." Before she stood up and left me i saw the smirked that i came to love on her.

 **BSEA (Britannia Space Exploration Agency) H.Q, Virginia. June 18, 2018**

The Britannia Space Exploration Agency was build during the early years of Emperor Charles zi Britannia rein. The agency is under the ministry of Science and the role of BSEA is primarily to be the first to ever study the things outside earth. With the knowledge of the Scientist under the agency, Britannia was the very first to send human on the outer space, They also the one that made the BSS or the Britannia's Space Station a success.

The new Knight of One, Jeremiah Gottwald is currently with the head of BSEA William Waters. He was with Waters to oversaw the launch of the first 3 ODIN satellites that the people from R&D had created under the orders of his Lord.

None of them really knows what the real purpose of those satellites the only thing they know is that they just replacing older satellites used for weather purposes.

After the Launch are completed and sure that all of them are operational the Knight of One take out his phone and called someone. He waited a few seconds until the ringing stops.

"My Lord the Launch is successful. I made sure that no one knows its real purpose."

"..."

"Of course My Lord I followed what you told me to tell them if they asked."

"..."

"It's my Pleasure to serve you, Your Majesty."

"..."

"Ohh...that's good to hear then that she's alive my lord, not to be sound rude my lord but are you sure that it's the best thing to do? I mean even if she supporting your cause but there's a chance she will face her older sister and her ex-Knight on the battlefield and that may pose some danger to you and her majesty."

"..."

"Of course I trust and believe all your plan my lord, and if Lady ce Britannia does not object so who am i to do that..."

"..."

"There's nothing wrong with that my lord...it nothing new in the royal family. I mean base on what i know some royals before married either their brothers or sisters, some also marries their cousins and nephews."

"..."

"Your welcome Your Majesty. If you want someone to talked with dont hesitate to approach me."

"..."

"Good bye Your Majesty."

After their conversation the Knight of One proceed to return to Pendragon to his Emperor side..

 **Royal Chambers. Exelica Palace, Pendragon.**

It was past 9 in the evening when Lelouch finish his mandatory workout and Knightmare Piloting Training. He is now on his way to his chambers ready to embrace his bed and surrender his tired body to sleep, but when he open the door of his quarters the smell of cheese and cloves assaulted his nose. There on their bed sat his immortal witch eating her pizza while cuddling the yellow blob cheese-kun.

With a grunt he dismissed his thought of scolding C.C eating her pizza and dropping some sauce on their bed. He doesn't have the time and energy to do that. The only thing he wants right now is to get his most awaited rest. But unfortunately for him his witch is on the mood of taking away his needed rest. And with a hard shoved courteousy of his witch, Lelouch fall down from their bed. A small 'thud' sound followed by another grunt and some mumbled curses Lelouch stand up and with some of his remaining energy Glared furiously to the direction of his 'Grey Witch'

"What are you doing witch?!" Lelouch said with annoyance but still not enough to make the witch feel that he was angry.

"Hmmm... I dont know... Maybe it is because you keep me waiting for two hours that i decided to eat dinner alone... and where's the Pizza that you promised to make for me huh?.." C.C replied with her monotone voice.

Lelouch unable to feel guilty for ditching and breaking his promised to his wife, crawl from his side of their bed towards her wife and to C.C suprised he embraced her and planted a kiss on her forehead directly to where her code is. "I'm sorry if I make you wait and break my promise but if you just wait i will make you the pizza that i promised."

C.C break the embrace and now violet orbs meet gold. A small smile form from her lips while she put one of her pale hands on his cheek. "I forgive you now but the next time you would do that I'll make sure to make you sleep on the floor for two months, got it?"Said C.C while the smile turns to a smirk.

Lelouch only nodded in response and after a chaste kiss she let her warlock take his most awaited sleep for the past few days...

 **Captain Quarters. Eternal.**

Two little girls a pink haired and green haired are currently cuddling with another pink haired woman.

"Mommy, you know Stellar mom is quite funny.. She has the same obsession for pizza and cheese-kun and she told us that daddy is a siscon.. Mommy what is siscon." The pink-haired girl Yuno asked.

"Hmmmm.."Euphie thinks for a second finding hard to explain to her daughter what's the meaning of siscon. "Yuno dear.. Mommy will tell you that when your big enough, So you need to sleep now it's late already late and tomorrow we will tell daddy about you and Stellar, okay?"

"Yes mommy"

"That's my girl, Good night and Sweetdreams darling" and with that Euphie kiss both girls forehead before she also closed her eyes and let the sleep take over...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: The Surprise of the Coronation**

 **Aries Garden, Pendragon**

 **June 19, 2018**

It is amazing what can be done when a large amount of people work together. In just a matter of days the Garden of Aries Villa which had been abandoned for almost 8yrs was now transformed back to its former glory as the most beautiful garden in whole Britannia.

On this very same the coronation of 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and Empress Cera ce Britannia will take place.

The few Nobles left that supported the same cause of as the new emperor retains their title and a few of their remaining riches. Also in attendance are a few representatives from EU's Central Hemicycle and also some members of the U.F.N that supported the reforms that emperor Lelouch are doing. In fact the only people that are not present on the ceremony are the Supreme council Chairwoman of the U.F.N Kaguya Sumeragi and General Commander of the Black Knights Li Xingke. Many are speculating the absence of the two since The Founder of both the U.F.N and the Black Knights is Zero.

The coronation is taking place outside in the garden. Four thrones are on one side of the garden. The additional thrones located at both side of the emperor and empress thrones are two smaller thrones befitting for little children. Because of that another round of murmurs can be heared. Since Zero is famous for his dramatics most of the guest push aside their hypothesis and wait until what new surprise does the emperor stored for this event.

Along with the coronation the identities of some of the new members of the Knights of the Round will be revealed. The previous day it is announced that Dorothea, Gino, Suzaku, Bismarck are AWOL. While Nonette, Monica and Anya are declared MIA. There is quite a bit of mystery about who the new members will be. In reality only Lelouch, C.C and some trusted people knows the identity of the new KoR's.

Attendants enter informing the guests that the ceremony will soon begin. Behind the attendants enters the Archbishop of Canterbury. Although many follow Charles in his anti-religious crusade, most Britannians adhere to some form of their traditional religion. Once the Archbishop is in place, everyone turns to face the six individuals standing to the rear, four of them are wearing white hooded robes while the remaining two wears black. Five of them are on average height although one is a little bit shorter maybe an inch or two.

The ones with the black robes move towards the throne on the left from the audience's point of view. Naturally the white robed figures move to the right. The two closest to the thrones are the tallest of the new KoR. However one has to consider the position that they are in and what it takes to get there. One does not get to stand near the throne without having some skill. The tall white robed knight move one steps forward and is now standing between the two rows.

"Now presenting Lelouch vi Britannia of House Vi Britannia and Cera ce Britannia of the New House of Ce Britannia," he says leaving no doubt who it is (Jeremiah), "by the Grace of God, of Holy Empire of Britannia and its Dominions beyond the Seas, Defenders of Faith, King and Queen of Great Britannia and Ireland, Inheritors of the wills of the Emperors of Rome and Byzantium."

The six robed figures immediately to their one knee. The other attendees do the same regardless of their Nationality or position. Lelouch and C.C walk in side by side. As they walk by, they indicate it is alright that the people they pass by to stand. The six robed figures remain kneeling with their hoods still covering their faces. Lelouch and C.C stand before their thrones as the Archbishop of Canterburry places their crowns on their heads. They do not kneel to him nor does he kneel for them. After the crowns are in place, the Archbishop bows and take his leave.

Lelouch places his crown on a table between the two thrones and steps forward. C.C sits on her throne.

"To all the nations of the world," Lelouch states, "the people of the Holy Empire of Britannia desire only peace. We wish to unite with those around the world to bring forth peace. We will not allow anyone to interrupt this age of peace. That is the will of the people and that is why I'm doing all this reforms to show to other nations that Britannia have change. I only ask for your cooperation towards Peace that's all I'm asking.

Lelouch takes a seat on this throne but does not take his crown. Lelouch's speech is a little shorter than most expect it to be, but he says what everyone expects him to say.

However what everyone is actually waiting for is the unveiling of the Knights of the Round. Since the personal knight of his majesty is not present many assumed that he was a part of the new KoR. The six new KoR stand in line before the thrones facing the audience. One can assume that they are standing in order of rank. The white robed individuals appear to be the odd numbered while the black robed are the even.

However before the six removed their hoods one of the royal knights stepped forward and announce. "Presenting the First and Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire! Princess Stellar ce Britannia and Princess Yuno cly Britannia!."

Once the Knight is finish two little girls walk side by side, both of them are wearing a smaller version of the empress dress but instead of black they the color of their dresses match the color of their hair. Pink for Yuno and Lime Green for Stellar. Both of the dress have the eye and wings symbol hand sewed by the emperor itself.

 **Cambodia**

If you say Cornelia, Schneziel, Suzaku and the others are shocked is an understatement. The looked on the eyes of both Cornelia and Suzaku grief, shock, anger and denial.

"Tha-that can't be that girl she looks like Euphie back when she was a child" Cornelia stuttered.

 **Ikaruga, Tokyo settlement, Special Zone of Japan.**

Kallen, and The core members of the BK are also surprised when they saw the Faces of the two little Princesses because the first one named Stellar is almost the exact copy of C.C except its eyes are Amethyst rather than the golden orbs that C.C had, and the second one is also the smaller version of the one of the hated princess of Britannia, Princess Euphemia li Britannia.

Kallen felt a pang of jealousy for C.C since the things that she wants are already in her. The love of Lelouch and now they have a child of their own. Kallen didn't finish watching the broadcast instead she goes back to her room silently crying for her first defeat not in Knightmare Combat but rather in the battle of love...

 **A/N: Later chapter tonight ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10: Her Highness Empress Eunice cly Britannia**

All throught out the world are surprised to see that the New Emperor who was only 18 years old and the New Empress who they estimated to be between the age of 16-17 yrs old, already had a 3 year old daughter. But the one they hoping to know is who was the mother of the second princess.? They don't need to wait so much longer since they know that the Emperor have many surprises hidden under his sleeves.

 **Aries Garden, Aries Villa. Pendragon. June 19, 2018**

After the murmurs of the audience died down. The unveiling of the new KoR continues. The two princesses are now seated to their designated thrones. Yuno is on the right of Lelouch while Stellar is on the left of C.C.

The emperor and empress are also suprised when they know their relationship with the two children.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was 7 in the morning when the group reach the place where the Eternal is hidden. Lelouch who is still sleepy because he was been up 5am because of C.C pestering him just to make her a Pizza._

 _The group includes Lelouch, C.C, Cecile, Llyod, Jeremiah, Lilicia and two members of Lelouch Rose Knight's. When they reach the ship they were welcome by Euphie and her second-in-command Alciel._

 _"Good Morning Lulu, did you sleep well last night?" Euphie asked after she saw the face of a still sleepy Lelouch._

 _"Nah.. His okay Euphie. His just tired since i let him finish two rounds of my personal training." C.C answered for Lelouch still with her signature smirk visible to her lips._

 _"Dont believe her Euphie." He retorted. "I sleep late last night, but I'm okay."_

 _"Okay.. As you say so.. Lulu."_

 _Once they finish with their early morning greetings. They proceed with the tour. They first go to the bridge of the ship. Lelouch was suprised that all members of the bridge staff are all females. He make a note to his mind that once his own ship is finish he will also hire an all female crew._

 _Euphie introduce them to the bridge crew after that they proceed to the Combat Information Center where most of the ship weapons are controlled._

 _While they touring the ship If you look the face and eyes of the Eccentric Llyod you will almost see stars coming out from his eyes. He was like a child that just recieved his first gift from Santa. Meanwhile his assistant Cecile Croomy is busy listening the explanation of Alciel of the new technology used in the ship like the Ablative Gel and the New power source of the ships since Alciel mention that they are not using sakuradite for source of power._

 _The last part of the ship that they visited is the ships Hangar. When they entered the hangar they were welcome by Four Giant Machines. The four machines is between 9-10 meters high, it's more humanoid in appearance, all four machines have a V like shape on its forehead, and unlike to a Knightmare Frame these machines dont have any Landspinner._

 _Llyod finally lost his consciousness upon seeing how advance the machines than the one they currently had. Cecile is now talking to one of the technician and scientist that Alciel introduced to her._

 _Meanwhile Euphie, Lelouch and C.C are talking of an y topic._

 _"Euphie.. I would like you to be my second empress. I already have the approval of C.C and I will introduce you to the world before the end of today coronation but i will introduce you as Eunice cly Britannia daughter of the deceased Lord Siegel Clyne Duke of Louisiana." Lelouch stated._

 _Euphemia was happy of what Lelouch told her, that she didn't stop herself from giving Lelouch a passionate kiss on the lips._

 _C.C only stare the two with the same bored look. When they both break the kiss to breath. The face of the two are both crimson that can be mistaken as a tomato._

 _"Mommy what's going on?" A just woken up Yuno asked her mother. She and her sister big Sister Stellar goes to the hangar to search for Euphie when they can't find her when they wake up._

 _Lelouch had a suprised on his face when he heared the girl called Euphemia mommy._

 _"Ohh. Sorry baby im just taking your daddy to a tour." She answered the little girl._

 _Just that for the second time this morning he was surprised that now he was a daddy not by one but two little girls._

 _"Lelouch, C.C i would like to introduce once again Yuno Clyne and Stellar Clyne. Yuno was mine and Lelouch daughter but not biologically but rather in technicality and Stellar is You and Lelouch Daughter."_

 _C.C and me both face each other for a second then goes back to the little lime haired girl named Stellar. "What do you mean that both of them are my daughter but not biologically?" I finally asked after blanking for about half a minute._

 _Euphie then explain that Yuno was created by both of my DNA and Euphie while Stellar was from The DNA of the Witch and mine. Both of them are created under the strict supervision of V.V with the approval of the emperor, to be one of the Strongest assassins of the Geass Order._

 _The look on my witch face was the only thing i need to see to convince myself that it's not a bad to have a three year old daughters. So i decided to accept them and treated them as my own biological daughters._

 _I introduce my self and C.C once again to the girls and i tell them that we will both treat them as our own child. The look of happiness on their faces are priceless it's make harden my resolve to create a world without war to preserve the smiles of children like them._

 _We continue our cut off discussion when the others join us. Euphie lead us to the first two machines._

 _"I would like to introduce the new generation of war machine they will be the defenders of the world we all visioned. The_ _ **BKFGX-20A**_ _**Liberta**_ _**Modifica**_ _and the_ _ **BKFG-X19A Infinite Justice**_ _._

 _BKFGX-20A Liberta Modifica:_

 _Classification_

 _Custom Assault Mobile Suit_

 _Model Number_

 _BKFG-X20A_

 _Official Name_

 _Modified Freedom_

 _'Liberta Modifica' (Latin)_

 _Head Height_

 _9.44 m_

 _Full Weight_

 _40.045 t_

 _Power Source_

 _Hyper-Deuterion Engine_

 _Armor Material_

 _Variable Phase-Shift Armor_

 _Crew_

 _Pilot only (cockpit in chest)_

 _Equipment:_

 _Standard_

 _High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode_

 _Full Burst Mode_

 _Multi Lock-On System_

 _Voiture Lumiere propulsion system_

 _Super DRAGOON System_

 _Optional_

 _METEOR unit_

 _Standard Armaments_

 _Fixed_

 _2 × MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber_

 _MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-phase Beam Cannon_

 _2 × MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS_

 _2 × MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Railgun_

 _2 × MX2200 Beam Shield_

 _Handheld_

 _2 × MA-M21KF High-energy Beam Rifle_

 _Remote_

 _8 × EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON Mobile Weapon Wing_

 _-8 × MA-80V Beam Assault Cannon (1 per pod)_

 _BKFG-X19A Infinite Justice_

 _Technical Specifications_

 _Classification_

 _Custom Assault Mobile Suit_

 _Model Number_

 _ZGMF-X19A_

 _Official Name_

∞ _Justice_

 _Head Height_

 _9.45 m_

 _Full Weight_

 _40.5 t_

 _Power Source_

 _Hyper-Deuterion Engine_

 _Armor Material_

 _Variable Phase-Shift Armor_

 _Crew_

 _Pilot only (cockpit in chest)_

 _Equipment_

 _Standard_

 _Fatum-01_

 _Multi Lock-On System_

 _Optional_

 _METEOR unit_

 _Standard Armaments_

 _Standard Armaments_

 _Fixed_

 _2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber_

 _2 x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm Twin CIWS_

 _2 x MMI-M19L 14mm Twin CIWS_

 _2 x MR-Q15A "Griffon" Beam Blade_

 _Fatum-01_

 _-MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber_

 _-2 x MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannon_

 _-2 x MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" Beam Saber_

 _-2 x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade_

 _Handheld_

 _MA-M1911 High-energy Beam Rifle_

 _MX2002 Beam Carry Shield_

 _-EEQ8 Grapple Stinger_

 _-RQM55 "Shining Edge" Beam Boomerang_

 _"This two machine would be the Personal Machine of the Emperor and Empress treat this as my Gift for your coronation."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Lelouch was still cannot believe how powerful his and C.C machines are. It's different from the Gawain and Shinkiro even the Lancelot and Guren with their energy wings are no match on how advance the technology of the two. They already tested the performance of the machines since Llyod insisted to get some data so that he can apply it to the machines that he told him to develop for the new KoR.

Speaking of the new KoR, the unveiling of the new members are still ongoing so Lelouch return his focus back to the ceremony.

Once again the Six new KoR are back standing on the same position. One by one the six remove their hood.

The first one is not surprise, aside from being the captain of the rose knights, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald also hold the title as the Emperor personal knight so it's not surprisingly that he would be choose as the Knight of One. The Next ones are suprised since The Knight of two, Sir Naoto Stadtfeld was a new face not just from the military but also from the side of nobility, the only thing they know is that he was a part of the House of Stadtfeld and the Knight of Three is revealed to be the Missing Knight of Twelve, Lady Monica Kruszewski. They continue to remove their hoods in pairs. Sir Kira Yagami and Lady Shirley Fenette are next as the Knights of Five and Six since the Knight of four is skipped for the holder is still a secret. And the last person to removed the hood is the previous Knight of Nine and now the new Knight of Seven Lady Nonette Enneagram.

There are a few moment of silence as people consider what they are seeing. The silence is broken by Lloyd who begins to clap. As on cue the rest of the attendees follow suit. Lelouch sits there with his usual smirk while C.C sits with a bored expression on her face.

After the clapped had stop. Lelouch once again stand up from his throne and deliver the his last surprise for the day. "People of Britannia and the World i know many of you are wondering of the Identity of the mother of the second princess so without further ado I introduce to all of you the second Imperial Consort And the New Prime Minister of Britannia, Empress Eunice cly Britannia!"

With that a girl with Pink hair and in her late teens wearing a pink royal dress (the same dress she wears on Suzaku's Knighting ceremony) Enter the garden and was escorted by his majesty Rose Knight.

When the world saw the face of the new Prime Minister many of them froze on their places the feeling of fear are now running on their body especially the japanesse people ever since what happened almost a year during the opening ceremony of the SAZ. No one can blame them to feel that since the face that showing on is the Face of no other than the Massacre Princess, Euphemia li Britannia.

 **Back on the Ceremony**

"People of the World, A pleasant Morning everyone!. My name is Eunice cly Britannia but I'm known as Eunice Clyne daughter of the late Duke of Louisiana, Lord Siegel Clyne. I was born with a mysterious disease that is why I've been hidden by my father to protect me and also to find the cure for my condition. It will take time of i will tell my story so the only thing i will tell all of you is that i will do the best of my capacity as an Empress and the Prime Minister to help my Husband to his goal of a World free from the Horrors of war and a World of where all of us are equal and work side by side for a brighter future.. So Once again Thank You for all the support and Enjoy the rest of the day."

 **A/N: That's the end of chapter 10 the next chapter will take on the reaction of people regarding the members of the KoR and for the Introduction of the New Prime Minister and Empress. After that is the very first battle where C.C will show how frightening pilot she is when on the mood. So R &R minna! Ciao**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11: Enemy from the Past**

 **Cambodia**

Like others around the world. Schneziel group are all surprised for the happenings within the Emperor and Empress coronation. Schneziel knows that The revelation of the two heir of the emperor, the Identity of the new KoR, and lastly the revelation that his half-sister Euphemia li Britannia are all part of Lelouch plans.

Schenizel already had a hunch that there is a possibility that Euphemia is alive since when the late princess coffin arrived on pendragon, Emperor Charles strictly prohibited to open the casket. Even right after the doctors pronounced that the princess is dead no one saw the body personally. And the addition of the information that he last recieved from Bartley before he lost communication with that man. All points to one outcome and that the proclamation of the death of Euphemia was a cover in order for the Emperor to secretly do some secret experiments to one of his own children.

 _A nice move as I say brother, it seems that this game of ours would be more entertaining as i assume._ thought Schneziel right after the new PM short speech.

"Brother we can't let that bastard do as he pleased. Look what he had done to Euphie! I bet he used that demonic power of his to Euphie to follow him." Cornelia said angrily.

"Princess Cornelia is right your highness. I know Euphie and she will not allied herself to Lelouch." The former Knight of seven seconded.

 _Lelouch you bastard! How many of our love ones will you use after your satisfied? It's not just Euphie you also used that demonic power of Geass to one of your friend and the brother of your former comrade and also a friend. You were already fall from the darkness already._ Suzaku was cut off from his thought when Prince Schneziel speak.

"We cannot simply do what i think you want to do."he simply said

"And why is that Brother?" Cornelia asked.

Schneziel lift up a black bishop and moved it to take one of the white pawn. "First of all we are not really sure if that girl is really our dear sister. Remember Cornelia, the Doctor who was in charge of Euphie during the SAZ incident confirmed us that our sister is dead. Second. We don't have enough personnel to launch an attack on the Homeland and if we do that the world would lose the only thing that can save them from our little brother."

"Don't give me that damn reason Schneziel! We both know that girl is the really Euphemia. I know my sister since were still children so im 100% sure that she is Euphemia."

When Schneziel dont say anything. Cornelia stood up from her chair and walk out in frustration leaving the occupants in awe, while Suzaku just stood there with a looks that can kill a person.

 _Just wait for me Euphie I will save you and your daughter from that demon I promise!.. That bastard is worthy of a thousand death For the things he did to you and I'm gonna Make sure of that!_

 **Ikaruga Bridge. After the Broadcast**

There some commotion going on the bridge. The core members of the BK starting from Kaname Oghi, Schinichiro Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, and Kento Sugiyama are having the shock of their lives when the ever believed dead leader of their resistance cell Naoto Kozuki is alive and well and also the New Knight of Two of the new Emperor of Britannia.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tamaki started.

With that Oghi raised his head to face the previous members of the Kozuki Cell. All eyes are now focus on the Chief of Staff of the BK and CEO Tempore.

"Correct me if i am wrong, but Naoto Stadtfeld is the Older brother of Kallen right?" Oghi only nodded from Chiba's question. "And according to your story before, he died sacrificing himself during one of Britannia's raid on your old base correct? So how come he was alive and standing proudly beside that monster?"

Oghi tried to answer but it was Li Xingke who speak. "We are not sure if that's the real Naoto Kozuki or it's just some kind of trick that Emperor Lelouch used to create chaos w/in the BK. And if that's the real Naoto Kozuki me and everyone of you knows that his Geass play's a bigger role to make Naoto obeyed Britannia. Plus did you see that aside from Naoto there is also one Japanesse who was in the new Knights of the Round. We all know that the addition of the Japanesse Kira Yagami as a Knight of the Round is a trick to gather support not just from the Japanesse people but also from the other areas. That said that if you are loyal to Britannia you can also love a good life even if you are bowing to the conqueror of your nation."

Murmurs of approval filled the whole bridge. "Even if that's correct we can atleast tell Kallen that her brother is alive. I know your afraid that if she know it there is a chance she defect to Britannia but im positive that she will not do that." Tamaki retorted

"No we can't.. Now is not the time to tell her that. The ascension of Zero as the new emperor and learning that he and C.C are married and had a child had dealt a great amount of damage not physically but what will happened if she learned that her brother is alive and working for the enemy now that she was not in a good condition. Let us give her some time and if she was back to her original self then that is the time we will tell her about Naoto." Oghi answered.

"But is it like we are hiding her the truth? It was her right to know that her brother is alive. are we becoming like Zero? Who hides the truth from his comrades?" Tamaki countered.

"That's enough Tamaki!" Now it was Tohdoh who interjected to put stop to this conversation before it leads to something.

"So it seems that this topic was now closed. Let's going on the most important topic. I've been informed by Lady Kaguya that the Meeting with the Britannia's representative would be tomorrow Evening here in Japan. She also recieved a request from Britannia's side that invites the core members of the Black Knights to join the meeting since it's your group who was present during the negotiations with the former Prime Minister Schneziel." Li Xingke said delivering the message that he recieved from a call from Kaguya before the start of the broadcast.

"It seems that they were willing to honor the agreement." Oghi said while in holding hands with her girlfriend, Viletta Nu.

"Ofcourse they must. Schneziel promise us that he will give Japan back." Tamaki said with confidence.

It was still a mystery from them how can Tamaki easily change his mood.. A few seconds ago he was kind of pissed that his friends are willing to hide Naoto being alive from Kallen and now he was in kind of optimistic when it comes to Japan topic...

The tension from the revelation that naoto is alive and one of the Knights of the Round and some other surprises that happened during the Coronation was vanished and replaced by their hopes that tomorrow after the meeting with Britannia they can finally have Japan Back.. Little they know what surprises the emperor prepared for them...

 **Undisclosed location. Australia.**

A young woman was sitting silently in front of a T.V while playing with the cross in her necklace in one hand and a glass of red wine on the other. She throw the glass on the screen where the face of the Empress are now showing.

"After a few centuries of waiting for you to show up I can now have my revenge for all those humiliation that i recieved from you. I pledge upon thee that your last day is coming Witch of Britannia ." The young woman said followed by a sinister laugh that if you listened careful you will mistaken it as the devil himself is the one laughing.

Her laugh stop when she heared three knocks from the door followed by a gentle voice of a Young Man. "Field Marshal Colonel Malkal and the rest of the Wyvern squad are already waiting for you in the conference room."

With a small cough the Field Marshal replied. "Jake Tell them I'm on my way." But before leaving the room she let out one last glance on the face of the so Called Witch of Britannia and 99th Empress of Holy Britannian Empire, Empress Cera ce Britannia with a sinister smile on her face.

 **A/N: a quickly finished chapter and honestly i dont like it. I will just make it up for the next chapter.. Guess the identity of the Field Marshal who had the greatest hatred towards our well loved pizza loving witch.**

 **Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12: Calm before the Storm**

 _Peace can only achieve if humanity stop lusting for power._

 _ **Fifth Imperial Consort. 5th Empress Dana si Britannia**_

 _All warfare is based on Deception_

 _ **Sun Tzu Art of War**_

 **London Thought Elevator, London, British Isle.**

 **June 19, 2018**

Gene Smilas one of the grear general in the side of European Union, who with his effort and of the Wyvern unit help halted the advance of Euro Britannia forces almost a year ago is now here in one of the ruins under the Big Ben. He stop, a few steps away from the large stone door and placed both of his hands on the crimson crane symbol and after that he was enveloped by a bright white light..

When the white light lessen, from the ruins where he was standing a few seconds ago he was now in front of a ruins of a platform that look like the Parthenon if it's not in ruined.

While he was staring in the orange sky a girl with black hair with pinkish color at the end wearing a white robe with golden linings was standing on the platform. Upon reaching the platform, he was now standing on the right side of the girl.

"How peaceful isn't it General." The girl said without showing any emotion. "For how many centuries humanity still fond of the word peace but their ways always contradict their means."

"Even though, we, humans will still do what it means to make the world in peace." The General replied.

The girl only stared the sky without saying another word.

"So..what do you think about the new emperor D.S?"

"If i say that he was good would it change how your so called leaders think about him?" The girl called D.S question back.

"Hmm.. I think your right those old men doesn't know who they where facing. I only hope that when that time comes that he will attack E.U he would be truth to his word that innocent people will be spared."

"I'm assure you that he was. But he must proved himself first if indeed he was the one that you humans are waiting for starting from the start of human civilization."

Both of them keep their silent. They were just enjoying the peace on this place even for a while..

 **Sydney Port, Sydney, Australia.**

 **EUS** _ **Napoleon Bonaparte**_

The Conference room of one of the E.U's biggest ship are quite large compare to other ships. There were 4 tows of wooden table that acts like a desk and has four chairs every table, on the far end of the room in the center is a wooden desk adored of gothic designs sculptured well by an expert artisan and at the back of the desk is a large monitor used if they need to use visuals during meeting or briefing.

Once Leila Group are all seated on their respective seats a door on the left opened and two figures wearing the same E.U military uniform. The first to enter is a young woman with a long braided black hair and based on the number of stars affixed on her uniform her ranked is that of a Field Marshal. The next one to enter is a auburn haired guy wearing a black and blue version of E.U military uniform and based on his insignia his rank is that of a Colonel, he also carrying a stacks of paper in his hands.

The group tried to stand up to show respect to a high ranking officers but a simple waved of hand from the field marshal stops them.

"No need to do that soldiers." The field marshal said after she was comfortably sat on her own chair in front of them. "My name is Jeanne Romée, Field Marshal of E.U military and over all commander of this operation. And this young man on my right is Colonel Jake d' Arc my second in command. Colonel Jake will give each one of you a copy detailing all about Operation Witch Hunt."

A small number of murmurs can be heard. When the murmurs stops the field marshal continues. "Tomorrow exactly at 0600 three Caerleon-class Britannian Airships and the Airship Great Britannia with a few numbers of Knightmare's and Ships as an escort will be leaving Pendragon to Area 11.. I mean Japan for a Secret Meeting with the U.F.N Supreme Council Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi. And based on the information from the Intel Division the newly crowned Empress herself would be the representative of the Emperor in the meeting."

"So.. The main objective of this Operation is to Kidnap the Empress before she entered Japan waters am I correct Field Marshal Maam.?" The blue haired Akito said.

"That's Correct, Captain. I know that Japanesse People are honorable enough and dislikes Kidnapping but, we can't just simply refuse since this is a direct orders from the President himself." The field marshal answered while giving emphasis on the word "order" since their is an aura of discomfort within the room upon knowing the objective of the operation they will be participating.

"Field Marshal Maam, with all due respect what exactly is the role of our unit in this operation?" Leila finally said.

"Dont worry about that Colonel Malkal, you will only act as support unit just in case they will request reinforcement from their Hawaii Base your unit will engage them and delay them as long as you can."the field marshal explained.

"How about our own forces? Even just a small forces, Britannian forces are far advance than our own, we even dont have any Flight units so even just destroying one of their Airship will take much effort how we will be able to kidnap the empress?" Claus Warwick asked. Gathering several murmurs of approval from the rest of his group.

"If that will be your only concern, the higher ops with the help of the Australian Government and some of the surviving Britannian Nobles who hates the Emperor provided us with equipments to ensure the success of the operation."

"Are they really ok with asking help with those britannian Nobles? No offense but those nobles are the very same people that think only for themselves right?" One of the soldiers asked.

"We don't have a choice, besides we are only soldiers we only follow what we ordered to do even if it is for good or for worse." Leila is the one who answered the soldier question.

Even she dont like the idea of the nobles helping the E.U since the only reason they were helping is that the emperor strips them from their power and riches that made them untouchable for so many years.

The meeting/briefing last for about an hour and a half it's mostly about the strategy that they will be using and their corresponding roles and positions in the battlefield during the operation.

 **Emperor Royal Chambers, Exelica Palace, Pendragon.**

An exhausted emperor and empress are lying in their bed, between them are the two little princess who unlike them are already sleeping.

"Did you enjoy the pizza witch?" The Emperor asked making sure not to wake up the sleeping princesses.

"Very much my Warlock and for that thank you."the witch replied with the same volume as the emperor used.

The C.C who was cold, rarely show emotions and annoying are now slowly changing she was now showing emotions that she never showed before, she's quite protective especially towards their daughter Stellar and most importantly she now acts like human again. If their is a good thing that happened with C.C their are also something's that remains especially she still loved to tease Lelouch, Her loved for pizza grows stronger since Stellar share her fondness for Pizza and anything that related to pizza and cheese-kun. Good thing that Pizza Hut is now a property of the Royal Family since the Emperor "convince" the owner to donate the company to his efforts of having peace in the world.

"Tomorrow is the day that you and the Black Knights will meet after their betrayal. Are you ready to meet them C.C?"Lelouch asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"No need to be concern my warlock, just like you said if i will just follow your plans all things will work out alright. And besides I'm not alone, Euphie, Marrybell, and the Knights of Two, Three, Five, Six and Seven will also be joining me in this journey. Meanwhile it is me who is concern for you since only Orange boy is here to protect you."

Lelouch placed a small kiss on C.C right hand to also assured her that he will be fine plus they will only stay in Japan for two days he can live with that.

"Good night and Sweetdreams Witch"

"Good night and Sweetdreams too Warlock."

The witch and the warlock with the two little princess drift towards the land of dreams.

 **A/N: Next Chapter the Battle Above the Pacific. Read and Reviews everyone! Since this story reach the 15k views i would like to express how thankful i am for all the support with this fanfic even though my way of writing is far from good but all of you still liked it. I hope all of you will still support this story until the end. Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	15. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry to inform all of you that due to a Virus known as 'Boss' i dont have time in writing the next chapter and honestly I'm having a hard time writing the Fight Scenes so it make take a while for me to update but i promised i will update before Christmas Day. Gomenasai Minna?**


	16. Chapter 16: Arc One: Battle of Pacific

**Chapter 13 (Arc One: Battle of the Pacific): The Opening Salvo**

 **A/N: Just liked i Promised here's the new Chapter... enjoy!**

 **Somewhere above the Pacific.**

 **June 20, 2018**

Captain Miguel Archibald was so proud to himself that he had been selected for one of the glorious moments in both Australia and E.U History. He is leading the main force that task to spearhead the operation. He has a very little doubts that this operation would fail but all of that change after 15 minutes when a single red unknown machine followed by an unknown pink airship that came out from the sea, destroyed almost 80% of their attacking force...

It was already 8 am when the two airships the Grandberry and the Great Britannia along with the three Caerleon class airships left from its Honolulu Military Base. The overall commander of the security detail for the two empresses of the empire is no other than the commander of the Grandberry and the Glinda Knights itself and the current Head of the Newly Created Counter Terrorism Unit (C.T.U), her royal highness Princess Marrybell mel Britannia.

The said Princess just finished discussing with the Knight of Three Lady Monica from the Great Britannia for their strategy since before they left Pendragon, Emperor Lelouch inform them that there is a high probability that there will be an enemy ambush on their way to the Special Zone of Japan.

"Your Highness within an hour we will enter Japan Waters." Toto Thompson informed her when she entered the bridge.

"Maintain our course Toto but keep on eye of our surroundings we dont know of what the emperor said is correct." The princess replied after she seated in the command chair.

The scene outside of the airships are quite comforting. Clear skies, The sun is in his own place on the sky watching them. The ocean was calm enough that it must be one of the lucky days that sailors and fishermen tend to take their small ships to venture the ocean. But that changes when not far from the rendezvous point where they will joined by the Eternal and her Elder sister and now Prime Minister and Empress Euphemia li Britannia. Yes she along of some others trusted by the Emperor informed them about the new Prime Minister being the long believed dead 3rd princess of the empire.

"Your highness we detected a large numbers of objects in front of us." One of the ships operator exclaimed.

"So it seem that our emperor is right all along. Do we have a visual?" Marrybell asked.

"Putting through your Highness."one of the staff answered.

Once the image showed on the airship monitor the whole bridge went on silent. The reason is because on the monitor showed a large numbers of ships, aircrafts, Knightmare's and the most surprising is that there is not just one but two Ikaruga-class airships on their enemy side.

"What the heck? Where did they get those Airships?" One of the staff cried out.

Marrybell stood up from her throne then issued a series of orders to all them. After she finished giving the orders on the other airships she turned to toward Toto. "Toto where's Oz?"

"She was already on the hangar with the others."

"Hmm. It seems that they were really excited to go out there to have some fun eh. Tell them that they were clear to launch."

Toto just simply nod and started to do what the princess ordered.

When Toto left, the princess turns to one of the communication officer. "Contact Lady Monica from the Great Britannia."

"Yes your Highness."

A few seconds the familiar face of the Knight of Three and the Captain of the Airship Great Britannia appeared on the Screen.

"Your Highness the Knights of five and Six are already with their respective unit and ready to engage the enemy."

"That's nice to hear then Lady Monica. Just tell them not to go far deep on the enemy lines."

"As you ordered Your Highness." With that the transmission ended.

After the transmission end Marrybell let out a deep sigh then return her attention to the ongoing battle.

Outside, where the battle is starting. Two 8th gen Knightmare frame with a dozens of Gareths and Vincent wards followed behind them.

"So Shirley are you afraid? Since this is your first time on the battlefield right?" The Knight of Five, Kira Yagami asked Shirley through their private channel.

"K-kind of, but this is for lu- i mean the Emperor that is why I will do my best in this battle." The Knight of Six, Shirley Fennete answered.

Since they don't have the new Machines intended for their use since Llyod insist that he needed to re design their Frames in order to adapt to a series of new technology that he didn't want to tell. So they are currently using a Refurbished and a repainted Shinkiro for The Knight of six and a Reconstructed Lancelot Conquista for the Knight of Five. The two separated, going to their respective position.

30 Enemy Knightmare Frames, composed of mixture of few Vincent command type and flight enable Sutherland approach where Shirley's group are located. But before they can come near them, the Shinkiro speed forward and then shoot its prism and after a Shirley finished the calculations she fired the Shinkiro's 'Zero Beam' destroying all the 30 frames and leaving the member of her personal Force in Awe in amazement of the how powerful the well known Zero Beam is and they glad that it's now own their side.

"This side is clear we will now proceed to our next position, dont go to far make sure that you are still within the distance of our Airships for them to support you." Shirley instructed her own force before they proceed on defending the Right flank of their small fleet.

"Woah! That attack was awesome Shirley! You didn't give them chance to react, you just simply toast them. Now i know the reason why our dear Emperor chooses you to be the pilot of his own personal Frame." Exclaimed by the ecstatic Knight of Five over their private channel.

Shirley tried to hide the flushed on her face when she heard her co-knight of the round. "How's your end Kira-san?

Kira's Lancelot dodge a barrage of rifle fire and using his VARIS rifle disabled the three Sutherland that shooting him. "So far so were okay, and it seems that the enemy numbers are still increasing but don't worry there's nothing i can't handle because I am the Greates and Overall Bad as-!."

Before he can finish his sentence Shirley end the transmission. She still not get used to her fellow Knights of the round. Jeremiah is to loyal and obsessed on her Lulu's safety and sometimes she feel that if you combined all the Fangirls of Lelouch in Ashford they still dont match how Jeremiah adored him. Next is the Knight of Two Naoto Stadtfeld. Shirley dont know how to described the Knight since his mood always change, sometimes he was friendly and approach you to start a friendly conversation the next he was cold and doesnt want to talked to any of them he only just sit at the far way corner of the rounds private lounge. There are also times that he acts like an overprotective older brother for her and fellow knight Monica Kruszewski whenever Kira Yagami tried to flirt to them. And speaking with Monica, Shirley first impression to her is threat for her Lulu since according to her Lelouch and she are childhood friends and the way she looked Lelouch whenever they saw him is like the way she herself looked him (Full of Love). She just meet yesterday the Knight of Seven and for her surprise the way she acts and talk to Lelouch reminds her on how the way Milly toyed and teases Lelouch. Lastly is the Knight of Five Kira Yagami, there are many words to described the said Knight. Pervert, Annoying, always so high for himself and other traits that girls usually hate for a guy. (Kira acts almost the sameway as Gino except his strategic mind is just second to the emperor himself.

"Lady Monica, This is Shirley Right Flank is still good, Any word from Eternal?" Shirley contacted The Knight of Three.

"That's good to hear then Lady Shirley, and as for your question no.. We still dont recieved new information from Her Majesty but based on the Last Transmission they were already near on the rendezvous point. Lets just hope that they are safe so that we can finish this E.U and Australian bastards."

"Yeah, I agree for that this bastards dont deserved any place in the ideal world that our emperor desires." Shirley said while impaling her MVS sword to an unlucky Sutherland while throwing the other MVS to a Vincent that tried to caught her off guard.

While the two Knights exchange conversation with a mixture of providing their strategy a White with some gold color between the joints of its arms and legs Knightmare Frame is currently trying to breach their vanguard..

 **A/N: This is the 1st Chapter for the First Arc of this story. I will try my best to write the next chapter and post it tomorrow since i decided to ditch my Boss for a few days just to make sure that I will be still alive on My birthday this New Year. So Guys Thank You so so much for all the reviews and support.**

 **P.s: Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17: Arc One Battle of Pacific

**Here's my Christmas Gift to you guys i hope all of you liked it.. Merry Christmas! Kampai!**

 **Chapter 14 (Arc One: Battle of the Pacific): Eternal and Justice Rises**

 **EUAS** _ **Maiden of Orleans**_

The scene inside of the bridge are quite chaotic to watch. Soldiers walk back and forth, the noise of tapping the keyboards, the shouting and yelling and the normal things you would expect during a military operation.

Sitting on her own command chair with a frown on her face is the overall commander itself, Field Marshal Jeanne Romée.

"Maam, Major Lurien and Major Barnes units are lost before engaging Britannian forces that defending their right flank. Base on the reports the one leading the defense of their right is a black and orange Knightmare frame with the same design as the Personal Knightmare of Zero 'The Shinkiro'." The communication officer reported.

"Admiral Archibald forces are engaging the Glinda Knights protecting the airship where the Empress most likely aboard." Another one reported.

"Colonel Malcal and her W0-squad are in their position to ambush any Britannian Reinforcements."

After hearing the series of reports coming in Jeanne is anxious why it seems that the Britannians know about the operation that is why even though they were outnumbered 8-1 they still maintan to defend their position sucessfuly while her own force are suffering a quite heavy numbers of casualty.

Jeanne stood up from her chair then turned her gaze to her second in command Jake d'Arc. "Colonel you take command. I will go out myself!"

Upon hearing what their commander said the whole bridge went into a total silence.

"What do you mean Je- i mean Field Marshal maam? Even though we suffered a large number of casualties than the Britannians there's still no denying that we still outnumbered them so you don't need to go out there so I'm sure that we can capture the empress." The one who breaks the silence is the second in command himself. There's a tone of concern on the colonel voice when he said that.

Jeanne, just shrugged her shoulder "I dont need your concern Colonel, I must be the One to Capture that Witch!" Jeanne snapped with her fiery eyes before she left the bridge going to the airship hangar bay..

Meanwhile on the main defense force position in front of the Grandberry. The Glinda Knights, Headed by Oldrin Zevon are engaging the Forces of Admiral Archibald.

"Hey Oz?" Tink asked over their private channel.

"What is it Tink?" Oldrin asked back while firing the Lancelot Trial VARIS rifle on the five Approaching Enemy Vincents.

"Is it odd that they have obtain this much Number of Knightmare's, not just a simple Knightmare frames but a Sutherland flight enabled and Vincent's. I know many had opposed the way the New Emperor manage the Empire but who do you think had the resources and influence that they just simply gave these Knightmare's to those E.U lapdogs?." Tink replied while firing his Mega Hadron Launcher.

"Her highness also dont have any clues to whom does the E.U obtains those Knightmare's but i know for sure that those two Airships came from either the Black Knights or from Peace Mark."

"It doesn't make sense Oz, since Emperor Lelouch proclaimed that he was Zero the leader of the Black Knights, so if they indeed send those two airships for the E.U what do you think are their reasons.?" Sokkia Sherpa finally joins the conversation.

"Based on what i heard from those who worked in the palace. The core members of the Black Knights launched a Coup and tried to kill Zero because of the deal that they made with the former Prime Minister." Oldrin Answered while blocking the Enemy Vincent MVS spear.

"Those ungrateful Bastards! They doesn't know the word Loyalty!" Leondhardt Steiner exclaimed smashing the cockpit of an enemy Sutherland.

"More fight, Less Talk people." The voice of Princess Marrybell said over their private channel.

"You heard the princess lets finish this Bastards. Tink, Sokkia, Steiner!"

The three members of the Glinda Knights all replied with a "Yes my Lord."

The three of them with the support of Tink Hadron Launcher effortlessly dispose any Enemy Knightmare's within 300 meters of the Grandberry. But all of that change when a white Knightmare with shades of gold on its joints.

5 friendly Vincent's attacked it but its just destroyed all of them in a speed that leave the three Knights froze in their position.

"Oldrin, be advised, an enemy Knightmare just destroyed Captain Samwell and Captain Noke Units. And proceeding to your direction." The voiced of Princess Marrybell said through their radio.

"Copy, Your Highness. We have visual of it. Major Abrams and his squad tried to stop it but it's just destroyed them all in a move that I've never seen before. Me, Steiner and Sokkia will face it and destroyed it with the support of Tink Hadron Launcher." Oldrin replied. But the way the frame destroyed Maj. Abrams unit leaves her asking herself if they can defeat it since the pilot level must be on par of the Rounds skills in piloting Knightmare's. Not that she was underestimating her skill and of those with the three others but even though they can face and destroyed 15-20 frames each but that's if the Pilot is just slightly above Average. She was just cut off from her thoughts when the White Knightmare stops a few feet away from them.

"Before we start may i ask if you can just simply hand over the Empress to us? Really i dont have any ill hate towards your people it's just that i have some debts to collect to your Empress. So what can you all say?" A voice of a woman said boringly through the open channel.

No words come out from the three but for almost about 20-30 seconds the voice of Leondhart Steiner come out from his own Frame. "So You mean that you want us to Betrayed our country and just give you Her Majesty like she was just simple object?"

"Uh huh."

"Here's our answer for your offer." It was Marrybell who answered at the same time the Grandberry Fired its two hadron Cannons on the lines of Battleships bellow the Two E.U airships destroying 4 out of 6 ships on that certain part of their formation. And upon hearing the answer of their Princess. Oldrin, Leondhart, and Sokkia readied there self to face the white frame.

They only heard the pilot of the white Knightmare laugh before it lunge with its two MVS sword to Leondhart direction.

Steiner was caught off guard with how fast the white Knightmare just that in a blink of an eye it manage to cut off his Knightmare in the torso activating its Ejection seat.

Sokkia and Oldrin both gasped in horror when they saw Steiner Knightmare explode but they soon relieved when they saw that he ejected safely.

"Sokkia we need to attack her at the same time. Tink when there's an opening fire your Hadron Launcher!."

"Yeah. Lets do this Oz, for Steiner!"

"For Steiner!" Oz and Tink shout both of their Knightmare's Right Hand was up in the air.

While inside of the cockpit of the White Knightmare it's Pilot, Field Marshal Jeanne Romée was having a bored look on her face since she thought that they can give her some entertainment before she can enjoy her revenge to C.C., but it seems that she was feeling disappointed.

Once again she raised her two MVS and flew towards to the Lancelot Trial. She made a horizontal slash in thinking that she can easily cut the Lancelot in half the same way she did to the other Knightmare, but unfortunately the pilot of the Lancelot reaction time is much more higher than its friend that she blocked it. The Lancelot then fired its two slash harkens that was aiming to disabled bot of her Knightmare Arms. Jeanne blocks the incoming harkens by also firing her Knightmare own slash harkens.

While Oldrin and The pilot of the White Knightmare exchange slashes to each other Knightmare's. Sokkia moved swiftly on back of the white Knightmare and using her own MVS drove down a downward slash but the white Knightmare just blocked it with its left MVS while the other one is also blocking Oldrin MVS.

Jeanne is now annoyed since it's more than five minutes that she was fighting the Lancelot and a costum Sutherland. She needs to end it fast and attack the flagship where the Empress is more likely hiding. She freed herself first and jump backward for some distance with the two frames and when she was already in the ideal distance she push a red button on the frames controls then the frame color change from white to crimson with some electricity emitting to the frames body. And with that she thrust forward the Knightmare holding her two MVS in a backhand style, it's like how assassins hold their daggers.

With a speed that was out of common sense Jeanne cuts off both arms and legs of the two frames not just stoping its movement but also disabling the frames ejection system stoping them to manual or automatically eject.

"This is the End for both of you, but i say i quite enjoy our fight, to bad you rejected my offer." Jeanne said on her Frame Speakers while sheating her two MVS then taking her own two VARIS rifle aiming at the Sokkia and Oldrin Frames but before she can fire it Two Green Light hit bot of her VARIS rifle destroying it.

She turned towards to the Direction where the green laser beam came from. Then she saw it. A single Purple Machine was floating with a white cannon thing attack on its body and behind it is a Large Pink Airship.

"Who the hell are You!?" Jeanne asked in most likely shouting through her frame speakers.

Then she heard it, the mocking voice of her greatest Enemy, The Witch of Britannia.

"Ohhhh?. I thought you want to see me. Little Joan or shall i call you the Witch of Orleans?." C.C replied mockingly.

And that after hundred of years the two greatest rival during the Hundred Years of war were once again facing ul each other the battlefield. The first Battle of the Witch of Orleans; Joan of Arc and Witch of Britannia herself; Cera ce Britannia begins...

 **A/N: there you go guys our mysterious Field Marshal identity is now revealed as the Witch of Orleans herself. I'm just sucks in writing battle scenes but I'm trying my best to improve my writing... By the way a few days ago i read Oz and Oz2 and I'm so sad to know that Oldrin tried to kill Marrybell above the Damocles but it was Orpheus who did it at the same time Suzaku as Zero Stabbed Lelouch. And after that i also watched Akito the Exiled but when i finished watching the whole 5 episodes it comes to my mind that Akito and Suzaku are both idiots and they don't Deserved Euphie and Leila. Lelouch deserved all the Gorgeous girls of Code Geass.. I already had an idea on how to make LeilaxLelouch possible but i need help, can any of you tell me what's the age of Leila when her family leave Britannia?...**

 **Next chapter maybe two or three days after x-mas.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 15: The call for a Duel.**

 **Few Minutes before.**

 **"** What's the status of Grandberry and the others?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Your Highness it seems that they able to defend their selves. The Knights of Five and Six as well as the Glinda Knights were able to hold their position dealing a heavy casualties to enemy side while only losing a minimal Knightmare's." Replied by the communication officer.

Euphie let out a sighed of relieve to know that they are not too late to help her little sister Marrybell. She turned her gaze to her right where her Knight Alciel is standing quietly while looking the tactical map seriously.

"Alciel, where is her Majesty?"

The knight look the 2nd Empress before she answered her question. "Her royal Majesty is currently on the Hangar bay with her Machine preparing to sortie anytime needed."

"Your Highness we have visual with the battlefield." One of the staff reported.

"Put it through." What they saw on the monitor are chaos. Knightmare's exchange fire with each other, explosion coming from destroyed Frames. "Where's Sir Yagami and Lady Fenette position?"

With a tap of keys the view on the monitor change and split into two. On the right side show a Black and Blue colored Shinkiro that the Knight of Six is using. She was surrounded and fired by 10 enemy Sutherland but none of it make even a scratch to her frame because of the combination of Shinkiro Absolute Defense System and Blaze Luminous. Shirley didn't wait until the smoke subside, she instead raised her MVS and with a speed that possessed by a Knight of the Round she just easily destroyed the 10 Sutherland in less than a minute.

The other monitor showed a Blue and white color of a Lancelot Conquista also fighting a large numbers of Enemy Frames. When Euphie saw the Blue Lancelot she frowned as she remember its original pilot the Former Knight of Seven; Kururugi Suzaku. Her knight notice the frown that draws on the face of the 2nd Empress and Prime Minister.

"Are you ok, your highness?" Alciel asked.

Realizing that her Knight noticed her Euphemia composed herself and just smile to her Knight to tell her that she was ok.

Back to the happenings on the blue Lancelot. The Knight of Five still manage to defend his position even though they were completely outnumbered. The scene change again and this time it was focused on four Knightmare's. Three of them belongs to her Little Sister Knights and the other one is clearly a New Variant of Lancelot.

In a few seconds they saw how the enemy Lancelot cut one of the three Knightmare's in half and now fighting the two remaining Knightmare's of the Glinda Knights.

"Alciel Informed her Majesty that she can now launch." The pink haired second empress ordered her knight.

The said knight nodded as she tap the communicator located in her right ear.

"Your Majesty you are clear to launch." Alciel spoke through the P.A system inside the hangar.

"Cera ce Britannia, Justice Launching!" C.C cried thrusting the Justice to exiting the Eternal Launching area.

"Releasing Meteor."

One of the powerful armaments of the Justice Mobile Suit is the METEOR Unit, it's a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons (just like the beam cannon of the Eternal.), Large beam sword and Dozens of heavy missile launchers capable of destroying a large numbers of Enemy Knightmare's, Battleships and also Airships.

"Meteor docking system complete." One of bridge staff that monitors the status of Justice reported.

"Okay men! This ship will now enter its first battle. Activate **Gottfried**. Load **Wombats** , **Korinthos** , and **Sledgehammer** missiles. Protect The Empress!" Euphie proclaimed.

Outside of the support battleship Eternal the Empress personal machine (A.K.A Justice) were hovering hundred of meters away from the battlefield, observing the fight between the two Glinda Knights and an E.U Lancelot copycat.

"Hmm, it's seems the way that E.U pilot style is the same style that little Joan is using, but I'm there when that little bitch was burned at the stake so I'm sure that she was dead unless.." C.C scowled when she realized something. "That bitch! I forgot that she had Geass during our battle in the Hundred Years' War. So it's seems that she got the code from her contractor and it's activated when they burned her." C.C said to herself while observing.

When she saw that the two frames of the members of Glinda Knights are incapacitated she activated the Lock on System of the Meteor.

"This is the End for both of you, but i say i quite enjoy our fight, to bad you rejected my offer." C.C heard the Pilot speaking on an open channel.

And when the enemy pilot pulled up her two VARIS rifle and aiming towards the two knights, C.C fired the beam cannon of the Meteor and two green lasers hit the enemy VARIS destroying it.

Right after the pilot was aware what happened she turned to her left and come face to face with C.C machine.

"Who the Hell are you!?" The enemy pilot spat.

C.C chuckled when she confirmed that the voice of the pilot was indeed the voice of Joan d' Arc. She doesn't changed for the past 600 years. She is still the girl that can't control her temper.

C.C change to an open channel to answer Joan question mockingly. "Ohhhh?. I thought you want to see me. Little Joan or shall i call you the Witch of Orleans?."

Inside the White Lancelot cockpit, it's pilot, Jeanne Romée mouth was wide open mimicking like a fish inside an aquarium. A few seconds she was surprised that the person that they were trying to caught was no infront of her with her Unknown Machine.

"So.. You finally decided to show your presence then, Your Majesty or should i say Witch of Britannia." Jeanne shot back with the same mocking voice that C.C used.

C.C cannot longer hold her laughter and Laugh louder that the whole battlefield upon hearing it both sides stops fighting.

"What's so funny eh witch?" Jeanne asked annoyed with the way C.C laughed.

C.C laughter last for almost 20 seconds and when it finally stops then her voice was once again can be heard through the battlefield. "I'm.. Sorry it's not my intent to laugh like that.." C.C apologies but there are still traces that she was again trying to control herself not to laugh.

"I heard you offer them that you would let them leave by simply handing me over to you, is that correct?" C.C said, but now the tone of her voice is that of a serious one.

"Aha.. So what do you choose Your Majesty, letting them die or just surrender yourself and they will be safe."

"What if we change the offer?"

"Hmmmm? What do you have in mind?" Jeanne asked curios to what would the witch offer.

"Let say we have a Duel. You and me in, one on one in a Knightmare battle. If i win you and your Australian friends will turn around and go back to where you came from and ofcourse if i lose i will gladly surrender to you."

Jeanne lips formed a smile, delighted of the witch offer. It's like the same 600 years ago.

"Okay.. I accept your offer. Let me contact first my subbordinates to inform to not to interfere."

"Yes. Your right so i will inform my side then." C.C answered.

Once they were finished informing their respective sides both of them prepare to their duel.

"So what will be the rules with this duel your majesty.?" Jeanne asked.

"Melee weapons only, no long range weapon like rifles or missiles allowed."

"That's more like it." Jeanne replied while at the same time unsheating her two MVS.

"Oh before i forgot, i will give you a handicap. I will not use my machine melee weapon because there's no thrill in a short and boring battle, so i will be using an MVS also."

Jeanne left eyebrow twitch upon hearing what the witch said. "Ara ara.. It's seems that your confident with your sword skills, but what i know your not a good swordsman C.C."

"Hahahaha.. Your right, but your forgetting that even I'm not a better swordsman than you, i still haven't lose any of our sword fight.. What's the score again Joan? Before your captured i think it's already 20-0, Right?"

"Heh! It's already on the past C.C so much had changed and that also me.." Jeanne spoke back.

"Alright if that's all you can say then... Let's Begin..!"

 **Meanwhile on Leila's Side...**

From 10 ships and a hundred Knightmare's, only one ship Left while the others was already under the ocean or completely destroyed.

Inside the bridge of the Leila's W0-Unit current flagship for this operation the EUS _Napoleon Bonaparte_. Leila's Group, Wyvern Squad and also the Ashuras Squad are all in the center of the Bridge sitting with their hands tied at their backs except their commander, Leila Malcal who is now facing the very last person they all want to see right now.

Clad in his Zero's Costume with the helmet that he was carrying with his right hand. The 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia is currently looking to his Prisoners with his usual smirk.

"So... This is the Infamous W0-unit.. From what i heard this unit is the reason for Euro-Britannia defeat almost a year ago. But I'm quite disappointed with your performance, i thought all of you will give an entertaining fight but.." Lelouch stops for a few seconds looking directly to their Commander. "Your tactics and fighting skills is like I'm facing a newly graduated commander from military school. You're commander still lot to learn regarding strategy and tactics.., Am i Right Lala..?"

Leila eyes widen when she heard Lelouch calling her using the nickname a certain person called her..

"H-how did you know about that?" Leila stuttered.

Lelouch smirk widen because of the question.

"About what?.." Lelouch lean his head with his left hand in a way that he was thinking..

"Ahh.. Now i get it.. Hahaha.. Of course I know that nickname because I'm the one who gave you that nickname Lala." Lelouch continued not wavering the smirk on his face...

 **A/N: Sorry for late update. Since I'm currently homeless but don't worry i will try to update tomorrow or the day after.. Check out the R3 Promotional Video and you will see the Gawain with Violet Energy Wings.. It soooo Cool!**

 **P.S. Thank you this story already reach the 25,000 views.. I hope you will continue to support me until the end..**

 **Read!, Review and Follow minna!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone I'm back but first I'll answer those people that reviewed.**

 **Serpintking terumi: I've been ousted from our house for two days but good thing I'm back now.**

 **Guest: I still haven't search about Clovis little sister Laila la Britannia that's why I'm not sure if i will add her on the harem. Speaking of Harem I'm only planning for 10-15 girls to join Lelouch Harem. While Lelouch is the White Emperor i decided that C.C and Euphie are the Black and Pink Empress while Kallen is the Crimson Empress.**

 **Lelouch-Strife: I'm planning to make the upcoming chapters a bit longer maybe 2k-3k words.**

 **Grievousrommel: R3 be a series the release date is unspecified but it will be 2017 maybe after the three Movies that recaps all the 50 episodes of R1 and R2 was release.**

 **I would like to ask help in regards of names that sounds like European especially French, Italian and Germans**

 **Without further ado here's chapter 16 of Code Geass: Worlds Destiny.**

 **Chapter 16: The Duel between Two Witches**

The battle between Britannia, Europe and Australia on the Pacific was the very first time the European Union and It's Australian Allies tasted the Devastating Power of Britannia Newest Machine The Mobile Suit Infinite Justice and The Support Battleship Eternal.

 _ **Her Royal Highness 1st Princess Stellar ce Britannia.**_

 _ **BBC Documentary: The Age of Mobile Suits**_

 _ **June 19, 2028 A.T.B**_

The moment he took my hand in his and kissed it that was the day I understood what kind of man stood before me. Even though at the time he was a child but so was I. I knew from then that he was the man who would control my destiny.

 _ **Interview with the 6th Imperial Consort and 6th Empress Leila bre Britannia**_

 _ **The lost diary of the 6th Empress**_

 _ **Pendragon Imperial Museum**_

 _ **October 2108 A.T.B**_

C.C Justice Mobile Suit firmly griped the MVS she borrowed from one of the Friendly Vincent Ward. For better speed and maneuverability C.C detach the Meteor system from the Infinite Justice.

The Lancelot piloted by Jeanne Romée was the first one to move an attack. She shoot its Harkens only to be cut down by C.C MVS.

The justice then close their gap then releasing a series of slash that The Lancelot barely blocks. The one of the lucky slash that hits the Lancelot cuts through Its left arm.

Jeanne can't believe what's happening. Even with the Lancelot speed she only be able to defend after her first tried to attack. While on the other hand C.C just keeps on attacking while smiling the way the position The Lancelot are.

"Geez.. What's wrong Joan? I thought you said that you're different now, but the way i see thinks right now your just the same little girl i know in the past." C.C mockingly said while once again landed a successful slash, this time on its left leg but not enough to cut it.

Jeanne gritted her teeth in frustration. C.C already hit her a couple of times, while she was not. Decided that she needs space flew backwards giving her and the Justice a good distance from each other.

"Your just lucky.." That's the only reply Jeanne made from C.C remarks.

"Ohh? I'm not lucky, if i want i can end this duel right now, Eh little Joan?."

Jeanne looked if she still have sufficient amount of power left to use the Lambda Driver one last time.

Jeanne activates the Lancelot experimental Lambda Driver. Turning the White Lancelot into Crimson with a sparks of electricity emitting from the frames body.

With the speed that she used to disable the two frames a while ago she appeared in front of C.C quickly deliver a horizontal slash on the Infinite Justice torso only for her MVS to be shattered like it was just made from glass when it's make contact with the Infinite Justice shield.

Jeanne was so shock to what happens to her sword. "What the heck is that shield?! I'm positive that there is no metal on earth that the Maser Vibration Sword cannot cut through."

"Your right in that aspect, but i want to inform you that my shield and the armor of this whole machine are not made with just a simple metals." C.C informed the unmoving frame. "Hmm how bad it's seems that you already used up your remaining power when your Frame change color, so it seems this the end of our duel then.. Sayonara Little Girl!"

C.C take out the Infinite Justice weapon the Beam Boomerang named _**Shining Edge**_ mounted on its shield.

"Any final request that you want Little Girl?." C.C inquired mockingly.

"Your Death Bitch!" Jeanne spatted

C.C was ready to throw the shining edge to finish off the enemy Lancelot when an alarm indicating her of an incoming High Energy attack.

She turn the Justice around just in time for the Hadron Blast hit her causing an explosion.

All Britannian Forces that watching the duel froze in horror to what happened. A few seconds ago their Empress was already preparing to deliver the finishing blow upon the enemy commander machine but a Hadron blast coming from the enemy airship hit the Empress Machine directly causing all of them to believe that the empress was dead added by the fact that nothing survives a direct hit from Hadron Cannon blast and them there's the explosion after.

They were ready to lay down their lives to take revenge for their empress when an unscathed Infinite Justice emerge from the smoke cause by the explosion.

"Tsk.. You've got the nerve to interrupt the sanctity of our duel." C.C cried while waiting for the Meteor System to complete its link to the Justice.

"This is Colonel Jake d' Arc second in command of Field Marshal Jeanne Romée of the E.U Military All units! Capture the Empress and retrieve the Field Marshal!"

Inside the cockpit of the Justice, it's pilot the Empress of Britannia was grinning upon seeing the large numbers of Enemy flying on her direction.

"Meteor docking process complete Your Majesty." Came the female voice of the one who oversee the overall status of the Justice.

C.C activates the Multi Lock-on System. Once she's finished with locking her targets she, along with the Eternal fired all of its weapons payload destroying 80% of the remaining ships, Knightmare's, Aircrafts and one of the two Ikaruga-class Airships the EUAS _MAIDEN OF ORLEANS._ Leaving both their own and enemy forces in awe to what happened.

Inside the cockpit of the Lancelot, Jeanne Romée was in shock to see her Airship explode that she lost her consciousness and failed to saw the Justice approaching her.

C.C dismembered the field marshal Lancelot using one of its the large Beam Swords of the Meteor Unit, leaving only the Lancelot cockpit.

"Here catch your Commander!" C.C said to one of the enemy Vincent's who survived the combination attacks of the Justice and Eternal.

The said enemy Vincent catch the cockpit that C.C threw to him.

"In the name of the Holy Britannian Empire, I, As it's Prime Minister and 2nd Imperial Empress Eunice cly Britannia are requesting all remaining E.U and Australian forces to surrender and turn back to where you came from and i Promise upon my name that all of you will not be harm." The sweet voice of the former third princess Euphemia li Britannia can be heard throught the battlefield.

Once again the whole battlefield went silent. On the Britannian side they were waiting for the reply of their enemy but not letting their guards down, while on the E.U side they were waiting for any high ranking official left whether to accept the Prime Minister request or not.

"This is Commander Alexander Holland of the E.U military and Commander of the Airship _Europia._ Since the Field Marshal is not currently capable of choosing the right decision and I'm the only High Ranking official left alive. Therefore I accept the request of surrender of her Highness. All E.U and Australian remaining forces are hereby ordered to turn around and retreat to base. Those who will not follow will be given an appropriate actions."

A flood of cheers coming from the Britannian soldiers filled the battlefield while the enemy forces turn around to retreat back to their base.

The three members of the Glinda Knights, Oldrin, Steiner and Sokkia are currently on their airship Infirmary resting after the medical staffs finished catering to their injuries.

Meanwhile all of the bridge staffs of the Airship Grandberry were currently running back and forth checking various damage reports coming from the other sectors of the ships.

"Your Highness based on the preliminary report coming from Great Britannia. The total numbers of Knightmare's that they lose including from the other three Escort airships are 28 Gareths and 37 Vincent's wards that is a total of 65 Knightmare's. We also lost 2 out of 5 of our escort ships. The Lancelot Trial and Sutherland Eye was damage but still repairable while Lord Steiner Knighmare Bradford was completely destroyed." Toto reported.

Marrybell let out a sighed before giving her orders to Toto. "Maintain our current course to Japan Special Zone. Informed the others to maintain on guard, we don't know if there will be a possible of a second attack." Marrybell said as she relayed her orders to one of her waiting staff.

"We have Transmission with Eternal your highness."

"Connect it through." Marrybell ordered the blue haired communication officer.

"Hi Marrybell." Eunice greeted the captain of the Grandberry upon seeing the face of her little sister.

"Hello your highness" Marrybell greeted back. "Where's Her Majesty?"

"She was on the mess hall with her daughter eating their favorite Pizza." Euphie replied with a trace of amusement on her voice.

Marrybell was amused to what she heard from her sister. "How come she had still an appetite to eat pizza.?" She asked Euphie.

Euphie smiled from the question of her little sister. "The same as you Marrybell, i dont know. By the way the Emperor informed me that the Knight of Two is already on Japan along with the Seventh Pacific Fleet."

"Did he said anything else your highness?" Marrybell inquired.

Euphie shake her head indicating that there's no additional orders from the emperor and that they will just proceed as what been planned before the attack of E.U and Australian Forces.

The two royalty chat with each other exchanging information about what happened before and while throughout the attack.

 **Leila's Group (EUS** _ **Napoleon Bonaparte)**_

Inside the Captain Office the current Emperor of Britannia facing face to face with the commander of the W0-unit Colonel Leila Malcal.

"It's been what? 13 years since we last saw each other. Eh lala?" Lelouch started.

Leila still cannot believed that the young boy she meet back when she was five was the same person as the one sitting in front facing her.

 _ **Flashback. 13 years ago. Earl Richard Breisgau Manor.**_

A five year old Leila Breisgau is getting ready for her fifth birthday party. Leila doesn't really like parties since she preferred to be alone or just to be with her Parents.

A lot of people from nobility that have business with her father are attending the party with their respective families.

The party started. Grown ups dances in the dance floor with their respective partners, even she dances with her father and some boys that her father introduce to her. Leila excuses herself after the fifth dance. She go out from their mansion and go through her mother garden. Their she tried to sit and relax and goes back reading her book when she hear a voice from her back.

"Is that the famous book of Naval Strategies by Admiral Nelson?" A voiced of a young boy asked.

Leila turn around to see a Raven-haired boy with his Pair of beautiful Violet eyes was standing behind her.

"Yes it is, why you ask? Do you also like to read these type of books?" Leila spoke.

"May i?" The raven haired boy asked before sitting beside the little girl. "Yeah.. I recieved that same book from my older brother last christmas."

Leila was glad to know that someone also shared her fondness for strategies and tactics types of books.

"Why is that the birthday celebrant is here on the garden instead on her own birthday party.?" Asked by raven haired boy while reaching for his book about the arts of war from his coat pocket.

"I'm sick of the faces of those nobles that only attends because they would ask favors from my fathers business." Leila replied.

The two children talked about the books that they already finished reading and sometimes asking who are their favorite authors.

"Oops.. It's already time for me to go home.. Nice meeting you Milady." The raven boy said giving Leila a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Leila.. Call me Leila, that's my name." Leila spoke hiding a little pink that blossoms from her face after the kiss.

"Hmmm.. Lala.. I'll call you Lala from now on." replied by the boy.

"Why lala?" Leila asked.

"Leila and Lala still sound the same." The boy answered smiling.

"Ehh..? How about you? What's your name.?"

"Just call me Lulu, that's what my little sisters called me."

"Lulu? It's sounds like a girl."

"Nah. You see Lala and Lulu sounds nice right?"

"Can we see each other again Lulu?" Leila asked.

"I dont know Lala. But here take this." The Raven Haired boy give her the book that he was reading before. "I intended to give this to my Little sister, but since she doesn't like it and it's your birthday i will just give it to you as my birthday present."

Leila accepted the book and thanked the little boy. The boy once again courteously said goodbye and leave the garden.

When she can no longer saw the boy Leila hold the book that the boy gave to her tightly and for the first time today. Leila was happy for her birthday not because of the present that the boy gave to her but also because even just for a while she earned a real friend.

The two friends exchanges letters for almost a year but that's stop when Leila and her parents leave the homeland and transferred to Europia United.

And then after a few months her father and mother died when their car crashed. Because of that she tried to forgot all the memories of her childhood. But she still had the book on her possession hoping someday that she and her friend can meet again.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Leila was brought back from her thought when Lelouch speak.

"So what are your plans right now Lala?"

Leila look the emperor directly on the eyes. Purple Meets Violet.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Leila said sarcastically.

Lelouch doesn't mind the sarcasm on Leila Question. "Do you still want to go back to E.U?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course, but it's depends if you will allowed it."

"I'm not that kind of man if that's what your implying. I will let go all of you. I only want to talk to you to inform you about the deaths of your parents." Lelouch countered.

Leila's whole body froze upon hearing what Lelouch had said. Even after so many years she believed that there's no foul play involved about the deaths of her parents but the way Lelouch says it, it's implied that he knows something that she doesn't.

"You mustn't trust what the E.U told you about their deaths. I have recieved a report that the E.U government plans the assassination of your family but not all of their plan went well because you survived that car crashed."

Leila absorbed the revelation of Lelouch . "Do you have any proof that supports about your claim?" Leila questioned Lelouch.

Even if she tried to believe that what Lelouch told her was the truth she still had a doubt about it.

Lelouch smirks while producing a brown envelop from her Zero Costume, giving it to Leila. "All the information and proof that you need are all inside of that folder, but i advise you to read it when you are alone since I'm not sure if all of the members of your unit can be trusted." Leila only nod after. "If you don't have any question lets go back to where your friends are. I'm sure that blue haired boyfriend of yours are already anxious since the way he was glaring at me it's like that he wants to skinned me alive." Lelouch chuckled.

Leila tried her best to deny about her and Akito being a Couple.

"So.. I still had a chance then." Lelouch said while smiling.

Leila tried to hide the blush that trying to emerge from her face. But Lelouch saw it. Lelouch mean what he said. Even if they were indeed a couple he will still find a way to make Leila his..

 **A/N: Read, Follow, and leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 17: The Fate of Japan**

 _The Fighting will end when someone wins._

 _ **99th Emperor of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia**_

 _Justice, what a pretty word_

 _ **Anonymous**_

 **Tokyo Government Bureau.**

 **7pm, June 20, 2018**

High above the Tokyo Government Bureau the Flagship of Britannia's Prime Minister was hovering. Along with it is the Airship Grandberry.

Kaguya's delegations were compose of the vice-chairman of the U.F.N and also it's representative Lihua Jiang, next is the General Commander of the Black Knights Li Xingke, the Chief of Staff and CEO Tempore of the Black Knights Ohgi Kaname is with his Girlfriend and Former member of The Purist Villetta Nu, General Todoh is also present along with the remaining member of his Four Holy Swords, Nagisa Chiba. Kento Sugiyama, Minami Yoshida, Schinichiro Tamaki and The Black Knights Ace Pilot Kozuki Kallen are also present.

Their group were pick up by a Private VTOL plane. All of them are wearing their respective Formal Attire. Kaguya is wearing A Traditional Pink Kimono with Sakura petals adorned on it, Tianzi is wearing her usual imperial garments. The rest are all wearing their respective Black Knights Military Uniform.

"Welcome Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi and Company." An ash greened hair girl welcome them after they exited the VTOL plane that they boarded.

Kaguya slightly bowed while the others do the same maybe except Tamaki.

"So.." Tamaki started. "Who's the brit that we need to see first before we get our Japan back?."

The girl that welcomed them just raised her eyebrow with the Tamaki question.

Kaguya who knows what might be the implications of Tamaki's question with their Negotiations will be Apologize with his behavior. "I deeply apologies for my companion remarks, he doesn't intended to be rude it's just that he was curious about who will be the Empire Representative."

"No need to Apologies Lady Kaguya. Our representative is already waiting for you group on the Council Room." The girl just smiled then return walking while gesturing for the group to follow.

The group walked through the hallways of the Govenment Bureau and after a few minutes of walking they finally stop in front of a wooden door.

The girl that they just know to be Lilicia knocks three times before avoice clearly of a woman told them to come in.

Upon entering the inner chamber of the Tokyo Government Bureau council room, Kallen Kozuki felt an eerie chill run trough her spine, as if someone or something forbidding occurrence was about to transpire.

The Chamber was both large and spacious, as could be expected for the place where a late prince of the empire and viceroy live. After all both the Viceroy Palace and it's architecture were meant to symbolize the Empire's power and prestige, so it was only natural for the room to be of such expanse.

Within the center stood a large, round mahogany made table, it's center hollowed out and allowing for an ease of passage, a series of comfortable looking leather armchairs arranged around the table perimeters. At the very front of the table sat two people, On the left side is the Pink-haired Prime Minister of Britannia; Eunice cly Britannia while the one beside her is the person Kallen and the others are so familliar with. Clad with her black with silver linings Imperial dress and holding a slice of Pepperoni and cheese Pizza, The current Empress of Britannia, Cera ce Britannia or C.C as they know her simply looked at them with her usual smirk. Kallen heard Tamaki mumbles something about the mistress of zero being a monster that eats Pizza instead of children up to the Prime Minister being an Incarnation of A demon and murderer Princess of Britannia. She was glad that no one seems to heard what Tamaki mumbled.

The Prime Minister gestured her left hand to inform them to take their seats in order to start with the negotiations.

Once they all seated properly, Kallen's eyes wandered from side to side, where she spotted a series of guards Dressed in scarlet robes and wearing pointed helmets they were a foreboding image to behold added by the fact that all of them are wearing visors to conceal their faces. Aside from the guards that she most likely part of the royal guard as from what she saw on the day zero or Lelouch proclaimed himself as the new emperor, their on a distance not to far and not to close to them stood two black robbed figures, their faces was also not visible and giving them the aura of mystery.

"Good evening and thank you for your time in attending this Meeting." The Pink haired prime minister started with assurance on her voice. The way she smiled after added with the fact that she was the splitting image of the Massacre Princess give all of them chills down on their spines. As if reading their minds Euphie let out a small cough before she continue. "We are all here to discuss the deal that the Core members of the Black Knights made with the former Prime Minister Prince Schneziel el Britannia."

Most of them nodded in response to what the Prime Minister said.

Ohgi was the one who speak first from their group. "So. When we will have Japan back.?"

Upon hearing that the prime minister let out a sigh while the green haired with was just eating her pizza. "I'm sorry to say but.."

"But what?!" This time it's Tamaki who spoke with a clear annoyance on his voice.

"We can't give Japan back." The prime minister finish.

A series of "What?!" can be heard in the entire room then the air inside dropped.

"What the hell are you saying!?" Chiba exclaimed slamming both her hands on the table.

Even with the way Chiba burst The Empress and Prime minister didn't even flinched.

"Chiba that's enough." General Todoh said. "Let us hear their reason regarding to their answer."

"General Todoh is right. We need to hear their reasons before we react." Lady Kaguya finally said calming the members of her delegation.

Kallen saw the Empress smirked with Chiba outburst, it's look like she was having fun watching them losing control over themselves.

"There are Three reasons why we will not give you Japan. First is that base on your deal, You will give or surrender Zero to Prince Schneziel but Zero Escaped, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." General Todoh confirmed.

"Second, is that the only person who can make an Area independent is the Emperor itself, and you all know who it is now right? And lastly is that, let say that the prime minister have the power to declare an area free from the empire, but since that Emperor Lelouch declare Prince Schneziel a traitor means that all the deals and promises he made are all declared Null and Void."

"What the Hell?! We gave you zero and now that you had them you people would not uphold your end of the deal.?" Oghi retorted.

They hear a loud laugh coming from the green haired Empress.

"What's so funny huh, witch?!" Tamaki asked. Voice filled with malice and disgust towards the Witch.

"You are all fools, you know that? You didn't give them Lelouch in the first place since he escaped in your little coup. The very same person who saved all of you! Without him None of you here would be alive." C.C said with anger. "You!" She pointed towards Chiba. "Without Lelouch your Precious Todoh would already be dead, Most of the Members of the Black Knights knows that you want Todoh to be the Leader and not Zero." Chiba went pale from the accusation of C.C

"Next is you, Ohgi Kaname." This time C.C was glaring on both Ohgi and Villetta. "You betrayed Lelouch who saved you during the Shinjuku Massacre just to be with that Bitch who not just a common Britannian but also part of the Purist faction, the very factions that murdered and enslaved your countrymen."

"Dont you dare call her that! In a way it was you who is a bit-" Oghi didn't finished his sentence when he felt something cold pressing on his neck.

"If i were you i would not dare call the Empress that." A cold voice of a male said. He was one of the robbed figures that Kallen saw with the Royal Guards. He was holding a dagger and it's pressing on Oghi's neck. The speed that the figure used to take hold of Oghi in such situation, caught all of them off guard.

"Sir Stadtfeld lower that dagger and release him." The Prime Minister ordered.

"Yes your highness." The Knight responded, lowering his dagger returning it to the safety of his back while releasing his hold of Oghi's trembling body.

The robbed person walks back but not on his previous position but instead he was standing now on the left side of the Empress while the other robbed figure was standing on the right side of the Prime Minister.

C.C stood up from her chair and Introduce the two. "I know you already have a hunch about his Identity but just for formalities I would like to Introduce to all of You the Knight of Two Sir Naoto Stadtfeld." Naoto take off his Hood showing them all his face. "The person next to the Prime Minister is the Knight of Five Sir Kira Yagami, the last descendant of the last Emperor of Japan." This time it was Kira's turn to remove his hood.

"Nii-san is that really you?" Kallen said after she saw his older Brother being alive while trying to control herself from crying and hugging him right here right now.

Naoto let out a warm smile towards her Little Sister before he answer her question.

"Yeah Kallen's it's me, I'm back from the Dead for you, mother and my duty for My duty for the Empire and Japan."

 **A/N: short chapter for my First Update this 2017. I'm sorry since today is my Birthday I'm quite tired that's why this update is just short, but I'll try to make the next update longer.. I wish all of my Readers a Happy and Prosperous 2017 to all of You! Kampai! Hep! Hep! Hurray!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 18: Persona non Grata**

 _Humanity will be lose when we stop caring for each other._

 _ **3rd Imperial Consort, Empress Kallen ko Britannia.**_

 _I saw many men fall from their fame because they were surrounded by the darkness of their power, but he was different, Instead using his power for his selfishness, he instead used it to make the one wish that all people want. And that was peace not a false one but a True World Peace._

 _ **99th Empress Cera ce Britannia.**_

 **Tokyo Government Bureau, Council Room.**

Kallen was still in trance upon knowing that her older brother is alive and now one of the Knights of the Round.

"H-how are you being alive Nii-san?" Kallen asked after she breaks from her in trance state.

As Naoto was prepared to answer his sister question, the council room secondary set of doors, large and oaken positioned behind the Prime Minister and Empress chairs, drew cautiously open, a small girl with a lime green hair, wearing a pair of cheese-kun pajama entered. She was followed by Lilicia who is holding a tray of freshly baked pizza.

"Mommy, are you okay? I heard you screaming" The little girl Stellar asked her mother.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty if i haven't stop her highness princess stellar for barging in with your meeting." A nervous Lilicia spoke.

"It's okay Lilicia." C.C simply said.

C.C somewhat forgot the little commotion that happened, simply pick up the little girl and put her in her lap.

"Stellar dear mommy is fine okay. Ohh is that pizza for mommy?" C.C said trying to ease her daughter.

"Yep! Mr. Chef said that it was the pizza that you requested." Stellar answered her mother happily.

After she saw that there were others in the room she looked back to her mother.

"Mommy, who are they?" She asked pointing towards the Kaguya's group.

C.C smiled to her daughter while petting the little girls emerald hair. "They were Mommy and Daddy former friends." she answered her daughter.

"Why former? Are they not longer your and daddy's friends?"

"Stellar baby" now it was Euphie who answered the girl. "Your mommy and I have something to talked with these people and since it's an adult stuff you can't still understand it, but don't worry once your a big girl enough Mommy and I will explain it to you, okay?"

The little girl simply nods then kissed both her mommies goodnight then removes herself from C.C lap and she let Lilicia ushered her back to her room.

"I apologies with that. Let's go back to what were discussing a while ago." The Prime Minister started.

"Wait!" It was Kallen who spoke. "before you continue with this meeting may i ask a question first?" Eunice and C.C simply nod for Kallen to continue. "How long did you know that my brother is alive?"

"It was a few days after we ascended and it was Lelouch who found your brother Kallen." C.C answered.

"Naoto why did you sided with our enemy?! did they threatened you to join them?" Oghi exclaimed.

Naoto let out a chuckled upon hearing what Oghi said. "Your wrong Oghi. I joined Britannia not because I've been threaten, I joined them because of my own accord and if you think his Majesty used Geass on me you were wrong."

"H-how did you know about Geass?" Kallen asked.

"He told us." The Knight of Five simply answered.

Oghi and the rest widen their eyes im shock to know that Lelouch just simply told them about his Geass while them. They only knows it because of Schneziel.

"Even though you know about his Geass you still followed him.?" Chiba spat.

"Dont compare them to the likes of you Nagisa Chiba.!" C.C replied with a venomous glare towards Chiba and Oghi. "Unlike most of you that playing like a Knights, the Knights of The round are real Knights who knows and values their Loyalty to their Emperor. They will not simply betrayed their lord for just a simple reason that they were controled by some supernatural power without asking first or knowing if it's real or not."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Li Xingke curiously asked.

C.C sighed before she answered Xingke question. "Indeed Lelouch had the power called Geass, his power is called Absolute Obedience, where in he can make a person obey whatever orders he ordered to that person may it be for good or for bad it doesn't matter."

Xingke clenched his fist while Tianzi and Kaguya froze in fear. While Oghi and the rest ( Except Kallen ) gritted their teeth in anger.

"Even that power has limitation." Kallen's eye widens upon knowing that said power also has limitation. "First Limitations is in order for the Geass to work Lelouch must have a Direct eye contact, second he can only use his Geass once per Person, and lastly since all orders are absolute there is no way a person can disobeyed it. Meaning if a person was ordered to be loyal there's no way he can betrayed the one who ordered him."

Once the Empress finished her explanation Oghi and the rest felt like they were splashed by a very cold water on their faces. While Kallen on the other hand just simply laughed manically.

"See I told you we Betrayed Him for Nothing!" Kallen said then continue laughing to stop herself from crying.

"How sure we are if all that she said are all correct?" Oghi said trying to convince them that what C.C said are all lies just to make them feel that what they did was wrong.

"I dont care if you will believe it or not." C.C said who is back to her usual self.

"It seems that this is the end of this meeting." The Prime Minister said.

"What do you mean your highness?" Kaguya asked.

"We will only give the U.F.N and the Black Knights until noon tomorrow to leave Japan Special Zone or suffer the consequences."

"Is that a threat your Highness?" General Todoh asked.

"If that what you feel General. Im just simply delivering the message of the Emperor."

"Good night and once again thank you for your time." Euphie finally said standing up from her chair where she once seated before leaving Kaguya and the rest absorbing what she said.

"You may stay Kallen i know you and Naoto have so much to talked with." C.C said grabbing the plate containing her remaining Pizza. "The Knight of Five will escort you back to the Plane that will lead you back to your Airship."

Once The Prime Minister and the Empress leave the Council room. Naoto approach her sister informing her to follow him, while Kira with five members of the Royal guard escorted the rest of the members of Kaguya group.

 **A/N: Gomenasai :( this is a rushed chapter since I'm busy reading a crossover story between CG and High school DxD and I'm encountering writers block for this story. I'm also writing the first two chapters of my CG and HSDxD xover story that is why the updates of this Story will takes time or it will be just a short chapters. Anyways i hope you would also support my next story. Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 19: Kallen's decision**

 **Colonel Leila Malcal Temporary Office. Sydney Australia. 9PM, June 20, 2018**

Leila Malcal was currently browsing the documents she recieved from the Emperor. They arrived back to their current base here in Australia after their failed operation.

Once they arrived she and her unit all attended the debriefing by the both the Australian parliament and Representatives of the E.U hemicycle. The debriefing last for almost 5 hours and another 3 hours making her report to her superior, General Gene Smilas. That is the reason why she just had the time reading the documents.

Just like what Lelouch told her, the folder all contains a series of pictures, reports and even a written and recorded statement of the soldiers that are part of the murdered of her parents. After looking the written reports one by one, Leila also feel the anger burning inside her, she already forgotten the last time she felt this so much anger inside her.

"I'm gonna kill all of you one by one. Starting with you." Leila declared while holding a profile of a man in his mid 30's. The name of the man who was the Leader of the Team that killed her parents is no other than the same person who become a Father figure to her, One of the best General of the E.U and her Superior; General Gene Smilas.

 **Tokyo Government Bureau.**

Kallen is now alone in one of the rooms in the Viceroy Palace. She just recently finished talking with her brother. He told him why he was alive and why he didn't contacted her all those time. Naoto also told her how he was rescued by Lelouch from the Place where he was hidden by the Remnants of Geass Order that are loyal to the previous Emperor.

 _I am right, all you said back there are all lies Lelouch._ Kallen was cut off from her thoughts when her phone rings.

Her eyes widens after she saw who was calling her. Her hands were trembling holding her phone. she was feeling a mixture of emotions like guilt, hope, love and others, but finally she was able to answer it.

 _"Glad you finally answer it Q1."_ The voice of Lelouch said on the other line.

 _"Lelouch."_

 _"Tsk, is that all you can say to me after almos two months that we haven't talked with each other?"_

 _"I'm sorry, it just that I've never thought you will call me, since I'm also part of those that betrayed you."_

 _"Nonsense Kallen!, it's not your fault so dont blame yourself, okay?"_

 _"B-but-?"_

 _"Do you still remember when you asked me how you are to me? I lied to you back then Kallen."_

 _"I know, Lelouch if there is a thing you good at that is Lying."_

 _"Hahaha, you know that is all also the same thing that C.C and Euphie said to me. But i promise them that from now on I will not Lie only to them and that also includes you Kallen."_

Kallen remain silent for a moment, trying to stop herself crying.

 _"Kallen are you crying?"_ Lelouch asked, concern after hearing a faint sobbing sound.

" _Of course not!"_ Kallen answered. _"I only have one question though."_

 _"And what is that Q1?"_

 _"What am i really to you Lelouch?."_

She can hear Lelouch Sigh on the other end.

 _"Kallen dont think yourself that you were just like a disposable object. You are more than that. You were important to me Kallen, just like how important to me Nunnally, Euphemia and C.C are. So i only say this once, I Love You Kallen."_

Upon hearing the words that she longed to hear from him all the stored emotions inside flowed down like a water when a dam opens its flood gates.

 _"I Love you too Lelouch. So much that i will follow you even in the depths of hell."_

 _"Stop that Kallen, you don't need to that, the only thing i will asked you is to join me in creating a world free from war and suffering."_

 _"Yes! I will join you Lelouch."_

 _"I'm glad to hear that then, you will join with your brother as the Knight of Zero in escorting the Black Knights and UFN forces when they leave Japan tomorrow."_

 _"But how about the Guren?"_

 _"Just leave it to them."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"There is a Machine waiting for you tomorrow, I personally reserved it just for You."_

 _"If that's what you want then I'll accept it, but make sure that the New Machine you give me must be better than the Guren, okay?"_

 _"I assure you Kallen you will Like it."_ He heard Kallen yawns so he decided that it's already late and she needs to rest since there would be a lot of things to do tomorrow. _"It's already late Kallen, you need to rest now. Good Night and Sweetdreams My Crimson Queen."_

 _"Good night and Sweetdreams too, My White Emperor."_

Once the call ended Kallen put her Phone beside the lampshade before she lay down to her bed, letting sleep to take over. She would sleep tonight with a smile on her face..

 **Black Knights Flagship The Ikaruga.**

The core Members of the Black Knights are all having an Emergency Meeting. Their main agenda is about the talks with the Britannian Empress and Prime Minister. Currently only Kaguya, Tianzi and Li Xingke are not present since they need to report back to the UFN council regarding to the Negotiations.

"So.. What should we do now Oghi?!" Tamaki cried.

"We need to launch a surprise attack now." Sugiyama suggested.

"Kento is right, We can still caught them off guard and once we defeat them we can have Japan back." Yoshida seconded.

"Have all of you lost your honor? If we do that Japanesse people will see as an enemy and we will lose their support." Todoh objected.

"Let them hate us for the rest of their lives but once we had Japan back they will realize that what we did is for them." Oghi firmly said.

"How about Lady Kaguya or Xingke do they have any say for what you are planning Oghi?!" Todoh Retorted.

"I've had enough General even though i respected you but I'm not sure if you are not under his Geass, so starting tonight you are hereby arrested, you will be locked in your Quarters, you will not allowed to go out in any case." Oghi exclaimed aiming his pistol to Todoh.

"What they called you during the meeting are correct, all of you are really fools. Do what you want Oghi, I dont Care anymore, but remember face the consequences of your decision like a Man." Todoh Finally said while he was escorting by four Black Knights members to his quarters.

"Is that really necessary to do that to General Todoh Oghi?" Chiba asked.

"I also dont want it Chiba, but as you can see He was under that Monster Geass so I need to that until we can get Japan back." Oghi explained.

 _Don't worry General, i will see to it that we will get Japan back._ Chiba thought to herself, gritting her teeth in knowing that her beloved Todoh is under the Emperor Geass.

"So what would be the Plan Oghi.? And how about Kallen?" Yoshida asked.

"We will Launch a surprise attack in Tokyo at Dawn, informed all members to prepare and as for Kallen I'm sure she will still help us." Oghi said.

"Yeah Oghi is Right Kallen will not Abandon us!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Little did they know that Kallen is already a Knight and soon to be one of the Empress of Britannia.

 **A/N: Ohayo Minna!, how's the Five days of 2017 for all of you? For me 2017 is one of the Best year in Anime History not just because of Code Geass getting its Third Season this year, the second season of Attack of Titan will also for this year along with the Fourth Season of High School DxD and finally the first movie of Sword art Online will also be showing this coming april or may of this year! Isn't it awesome?! But speaking of which, I would like to inform all of those supporting me that i already published my Code Geass and Highschoold DxD crossover fiction. The title of that story is 'The True Demon Emperor' i hope you will also support that story the same way you were supporting this one.**

 **P.S: who do you want to die on the next Chapter? Is it Chiba? Tamaki? Sugiyama? Viletta? Or Minami? Let me know your choice. See yeah!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 20: There's no such thing as Fair in Love and War**

Kallen wakes up by the sound of alarms and a knock from the door. Brushing off the sleepiness from her eyes, she rose from her bed and walk towards the door opening it.

"Kallen, dress up Tokyo is under attack." Her brother said as soon as she opened the door of her temporary room.

Upon hearing what her brother said she closed the door once again, she change from her sleepwear to her Black Knights Uniform that she wears during the Last Night Meeting.

Once she finished changing she goes back to her brother waiting outside her room.

"Lets go follow me." Her brother only said.

"Where we going and who's attacking Tokyo?" Kallen asked while they were walking through the hallway of Viceroy Palace. She had a little hunch of who was attacking but she also wished that she was wrong. But it seems that she was right all along when his brother answer.

"We're going to the Prime Minister Flagship, The Eternal. And for the identity of the one attacking the area all around Tokyo Bay Port is no other than Oghi and The Black Knights, so if i wear you, you need to stick with me, don't ever leave my side, i dont know what others will think since your wearing and Still the ace pilot of The Black Knights." His brother explained.

They entered the hangar where a VTOL plane is waiting for them. Once they both inside, one Britannian soldier approach them, specifically her brother.

"My Lord, your Suit is already ready for you." The said soldier spoke.

"Thank You for that Lieutenant, how about The Knights of Five and Six?" Naoto asked the Lieutenant.

"Lord Kagami is already leading the defense around our strategic military outpost near the area, while Lady Fenette was tasked to protect both Britannians and Japanesse that had been evacuated in Ashford Academy."

Upon hearing the name of her former classmate she somehow feel happy that she was alive, for she knows how the apparent death of The orange haired girl affects Lelouch Mentally and emotionally.

After her brother and the soldier talked, Naoto turned his attention to his Little Sister. "Kallen, The Emperor informed me last Knight about his decision of making you his personal Knight in replaced of Lord Gottwald, I'm not opposed with his majesty decision but what I'm concerned is if you are sure to your decision to accept it, since it means that your defecting to Britannia, the very same Nation you've been fighting."

"I am Zero's bodyguard so wherever he is, that is also where i would be. So my answer is final, no one can change it even Oghi and the rest." Kallen said with strong conviction.

"If that is your final decision then you need to take this and study while where enroute to Eternal." Naoto said as he give Kallen a booklet.

"What's this for?" Kallen asked after receiving the booklet.

"That, would be the Manual for your new machine." Naoto simply said.

"BKFG-X42S Destiny" he heard Kallen muttered.

"Yes that's the name of your New Machine." Naoto confirmed.

"Where now preparing to land on the Eternal." A voice from the VTOL speaker said, after a 10 minutes flight.

"Come now Kallen, it's time for you to meet your Machine." Naoto said once the door of the plane opened.

 **###**

 **Eternal Command Bridge.**

"Your Highness, The Knight of two, Lord Stadtfeld and his Sister are already aboard the ship, both of them are now heading to the Hangar." Alciel reported.

"That's good to hear then, how about Sir Yagami and Lady Fenette?" The Prime Minister asked, without averting her sight from the tactical map.

"They were both on their respective position, Sir Yagami unit is already in battle with the Black Knights at district 12, while Lady Fenette unit are already done setting up the defense around Ashford Academy." Alciel replied.

"Your Highness, The Knight of two and a person named Kallen Kozuki are requesting clearance to launch." One of the bridge staff reported.

"Request Granted, tell them to go towards Point A-5 and assist our Main force together with the Empress." Eunice replied. "Tell all personnel to go to their respective battle stations, this ships will now proceed towards Tokyo Bay Port."

A chorus of "Yes your Highness" was heard throught the entire command bridge.

 **###**

 **Eternal Hangar bay.**

"Akatsuki and Destiny you are clear to Launch." A female voice said through the hangar speakers.

"Naoto Stadtfeld, Akatsuki! Launching!"

"Kallen Kozuki, Destiny! Moving Out!"

The two machine thrust forward towards where the Empress and the Main repelling force are located.

Kallen could still can't believe how High Tech and Superior her New Machine than the Guren. It's twice as fast than the Guren with its Energy wings, more agile than any Knightmare Frames ever created and what she really like about it is that even it doesn't have the Radiant wave surger as the Guren, the Destiny still have two palm beam cannon that Cecile and the other Technicians called ' **Palma Fiocina'**

 _ **Flashback**_

Upon arriving at the Airships Hangar, Kallen's eyes widen at the sight of Three Unique Machine standing Proudly in front of them. Two of them are currently surrounded by people wearing a blue green uniform, probably the one that the Technicians are wearing. The only one who is wearing a different outfit is a Young Woman with a Short Blue hair, She's wearing a brown Britannian Military Uniform. She stops talking to one of the technicians when she noticed her and his brother and starts walking towards them.

The Blue Haired woman introduce herself when was a feet away from them. "My name is Cecile Croomy, one of the Head scientist of the Empire R&D Division."

"Lady Croomy, this young woman beside me is my Younger sister Kallen." Her brother said introducing Kallen to the young woman.

Kallen notice a small blush coming from the blue haired woman when her brother called her Lady. It seems that her brother is now more Gentleman than he was before.

"Lord Stadtfeld the Aktsuki had just finished its system checks and since we still having problem with the installation of the Dragoons System, we change its Backpack with the 'Oowashi' Sky pack, but overall The Akatsuki is Fully Ready and Functional." Cecile said proudly.

Naoto nodded after Cecile finished speaking and turn to face his sister. "Kallen Miss Cecile will bring you to your Machine, I'll leave you for the Meantime while I'm Preparing my self to Launch." Naoto said to Kallen before leaving her and Cecile.

Kallen saw her brother walks towards to where a Golden Machine is standing.

"That's your brother the Knight of Two Personal Mobile Suit." She heard Cecile said.

"What's Mobile Suit?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Mobile Suit is what we called of the Four New Generations of Mechanical Machine that a Britannian secret order Developed." Cecile explained.

"Now here is your Mobile Suit, Lady Kozuki." Cecile said raising her right hand towards a White and Red Mobile Suit. "I would like to Introduce to You the BKFG-X42s Destiny."

"BKFG-X42S Destiny Gundam

Technical Specifications

Classification

Prototype General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Model Number

BKFG-X42S

Official Name

Destiny Gundam

デスティニーガンダム

Head Height

9.09m

Full Weight

39.72t

Power Source

Hyper-Deuterion Engine

Armor Material

Variable Phase-Shift Armor

Crew

Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso)

General Data

Manufacturer

Geass Order

Operator

Britannian Military/New Zero Squad

Known Pilot

Kozuki Kallen

Equipment

Standard

Voiture Lumiere propulsion system

Wings of Light

Mirage Colloid System

Standard Armaments

Fixed

M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon

MMI-714 "Arondight" beam sword

2 x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS

2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon

2 x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator

2 x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang

Handheld

MA-BAR73/S high-energy beam rifle

Shield

Technology & Combat Characteristics

The ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam is designed as a high performance general-purpose MS that can handle a variety of combat situations without exchanging equipment during the battle. For close combat, the suit features two Beam boomerangs that double as beam sabers, a pair of Palm Beam Cannons, and a large Beam Sword. For long-ranged battle, it is equipped with a Long-Range Beam Cannon and a handheld Beam Rifle. For defense, the Destiny mounts a small physical shield as well as two Beam Shield Generators. Lastly, the suit is equipped with a standard set of head mounted CIWS.

For the Destiny Gundam to use its wide variety of weapons effectively and quickly, it is necessary for the suit to have a wider range of body movements as well as be more flexible. To achieve the first goal of having wider range of body movements, the suit's basic structural component have been split into smaller, movable pieces, while the suit's armor has been divided into smaller pieces in a manner that is similar to that used on the BKFG-X20A Liberta Modifica. The exposed gaps in the armor due to smaller armor pieces are remedied by mapping out the ranges of motion of the frame using Pilots like Kallen's combat performance to determine the most efficient way to separate the armor parts. This help to ensure that the wider range of body movements do not come at a price of lower defensive power. For the second goal of being more flexible, the joints of the Destiny are constructed of the same materials found in Phase Shift armor. This allows the joints to possess near human flexibility when phase-shifted and a faint metallic glow is produced when discharging excess residual energy within the body through the joints.[1] Through all these special designs, the suit met its requirements, however, various problems remain to be solved, including maintenance problems and production issues.[1] In addition, Destiny also features an improved version of the Freedom's wing units which are arranged symmetrically around the main thrusters.[2]

Other special aspects of the Destiny are its use of the new Voiture Lumiere propulsion system for greatly increased speed, and the use of Mirage Colloid to create an illusionary copy of the mobile suit itself. Destiny's Voiture Lumiere propulsion system is installed in the wings, which are improved version of the Freedom's wing units,[2] and will produce a special light effect known as Wings of Light when activated. The Voiture Lumiere propulsion system is frequently used together with the Mirage Colloid to confuse the enemy as the real Destiny sets up for a high speed attack.

Armaments

MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS

Mounted in the head, the pair of CIWS are mainly used for shooting down missiles, projectiles or enemy units at close range.

MA-BAR73/S High-Energy Beam Rifle

Developed based on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam's beam rifle, it is the Destiny Gundam's main ranged weapon. As the beam rifle is powered by the suit's Hyper-Deuterion Engine, its firepower and rate of fire are superior to that of its predecessor's . When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist point.

Shield

A small, expandable anti-beam coated shield that is mounted on the left arm. In its compacted state, it can be used together with the beam shield. However, this shield is rarely ever seen being used.

MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator The Destiny is also equipped with two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, with one generator on the back of each hand. These generators produce powerful beam shields that can effectively block physical and beam attacks.

M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon

Stored on the left side of the backpack, it is Destiny's most powerful long-range weapon and is capable of destroying just about any MS or battleships with a single shot. Thanks to the suit's Hyper-Deuterion Engine, the M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon has a higher firing rate, output and firing range. When in use, the cannon unfolds and swivels underneath the Destiny's shoulder while a trigger and guard extend to allow the Destiny to take manual aim.

MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannons

A unique feature of the Destiny is its two MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannons. These weapons are designed for extreme close-range combat and can release powerful bluish energy discharges that are capable of destroying Knightmare's and even all types of ships.

RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerang

The Destiny is equipped with two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs that are stored on the shoulders. The Destiny's beam boomerangs also double as beam sabers.

MMI-714 "Arondight" Beam Sword

Stored on the right side of the backpack, the foldable MMI-714 "Arondight" beam sword is the Destiny's main and perhaps its strongest close-combat weapon. Despite the name, it is actually an anti-ship sword and was Develope as an anti-ship laser sword.

Special Equipment & Features

Hyper-Deuterion Engine

The Destiny is powered by a hyper-deuterion engine, a hybrid of the nuclear reactor with the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. Although the hyper-deuterion engine produce far more energy than a newly developed nuclear reactor.

Operating System

The Destiny Gundam uses the Gunnery United Nuclear-Dueterion Advanced Maneuver operating system, (MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM Ver.1.62 Rev.29).

Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System

The system generates a light effect known as "Wings of Light" when activated, and allows Destiny to achieve very high speeds during movements and to create after-images when used together with the Mirage Colloid System. The Voiture Lumiere's speed, combine with the after-images of the Mirage colloid system also allows the suit to evade the DRAGOON system's multi-directional attacks.

Mirage Colloid System

Activated when Wings of Light is used, it spreads Mirage Colloid particles, leaving a trail of visible after-images that can confuse enemy pilots. This system was actually installed on Destiny Gundam for unknown reason and the after-images are an unintended side-effect of mixing Mirage Colloid particles with the Voiture Lumiere system while traveling at high speeds." Cecile Explained.

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **###**

"What's that over there?" He heard Kallen asked when they arrived to where the Main battle is going on.

"That the Infinite Justice, The Personal Mobile Suit of Empress Cera ce Britannia." He answered knowing what her sister is asking about.

"Is that really, C.C?" Kallen asked wondering, since she knows that C.C is not a good Knightmare pilot, but the way she easily destroyed the five Akatsuki Knightmare's easily changes her impression towards the green haired Immortal Witch.

"Kallen be ready we with the Empress will spearhead and destroy the center of their vanguard." She heard Naoto said over their radio.

"Of course Nii-san and they will pay for this, I'll see to it!" She exclaimed speeding forward while firing her Beam Rifle to any enemy Knightmare's she see on her path..

 **###**

 **Meanwhile on the Black Knights Side..**

To say that Oghi was shocked is an understatement. He was confident that they will win since they destroyed half of the forces of the 6th Pacific Fleet in their surprise attack and afterwards sucessfuly pushed back the Britannia's Military that tried to reclaim the areas near of The Tokyo Bay Port. But that only last for a short time when a Purple Machine arrived and leads the counter attack of Britannia's Military.

"Where's Sugiyama Units?" He asked the black haired girl communications officer.

"They were enroute to fortify the center of our Formation, Sir!" The girl replied.

"Tell them to destroy that Purple machine." He ordered.

"Sir two Unknown Machine are heading point bravo-2, Takahina and Tarou units tried to confront them but they both lost." Another girl, this time a purple haired one spoke.

"Tell Minami unit to intercept them, and prepare the Hadron Cannons!" Oghi ordered but this time there's a tone of panic in his voice.

Upon seeing his boyfriend trembling body, Viletta approach him and hold his hand tightly. "It's all gonna be fine Oghi, once the reinforcement from horai island arrives we can defeat them." Villetta assured her boyfriend.

 **###**

 **Minami Interception Unit.**

Yoshida Minami, along with 25 Akatsuki Knightmare's Frames are all flying forwards Bravo-2 where two unknown Machine destroyed two units of 20 Akastsuki's each. But before they can come near it a crimson blast shoot towards them destroying five Akastsuki's in an instant. He ordered the rest to scatter since closing the distance between them is a disadvantage.

"Your the Leader of this unit?" He heard the voice coming from the White and Red machine asked when it appeared in front of them.

"Kallen is that you?" He asked when he identify the voice of Kallen.

"Minami?" A surprise Kallen asked. "Who ordered this?"

"Yes it's me Kallen, It was an order from Oghi that we all approved for." Minami answered.

"Why?! How about General Todoh and Xingke did they also approved this?"

"Only us Kallen, Oghi imprisoned General Todoh for the possibility of him being under Lelouch Geass, and as for Xingke and The U.F.N, no, they only know is that we attacked by Britannian Forces out of nowhere."

"What the hell! What do you think are you thinking? You will make an enemy from the Japanesse people who supports Lelouch changes."

"It's the same as what General Todoh said, but I'm sorry Kallen this is for the best, and if you will stop us I'm sorry but we will treat you as an enemy." Minami said with conviction on his voice.

"So be it then! I Kallen Kozuki, Knight of Zero swear that i will stop all of you!" Kallen proclaimed with determination on her voice through the external speakers of her Mobile Suit.

"Surround her in both sides, we will attack her at the same time." Minami spoke trough his unit private channel.

Kallen saw that they trying to surround her that is why before they can do that she throw both Flash Edge-2 beam boomerang in both sides.

Upon seeing the two boomerangs incoming Minami and his units of 20 Akastsuki's tried to dodge it by moving aside but unfortunately due to the speed of the boomerangs he lost another four Akastsuki's.

Kallen then thrust forward firing her high energy beam rifle, while at the same time evading the incoming rifle fire.

Minami is gritting his teeth in frustration, his having a hard time dodging the series of lasers coming from Kallen. While he was busy evading his 16 Akastsuki's is now down in 10 including him. "Long range attacks is useless, take out your swords we will engage her in melee combat." He informed his remaining subordinates, earning him with a series of "Yes Sir".

"So you want that huh." Kallen said when she saw the Ten Akatsukis raising their revolving swords. She put her beam rifle on her back waist, then pulled out from the right side of the Destiny Backpack is the foldable beam sword called **Arondight**.

"All units Attack!" She heard Minami shout from his Knightmare speakers.

Two Akatsukis made a horizontal slash but Kallen dodge it by flying upwards. She then swung the Arondight Vertically and then horizontally, cutting the two Akatsukis in half.

Then three Akatsukis tried to stab her back only to missed when they were sure that they got her. Kallen used the combination of Voiture Lumiere Propolsion system 'Wings of Light and the Mirage Colloid System to evade and create After-images that they thought they hit.

Once again Kallen swings the Arondight to the left and deliver a horizontal slash towards the three Knightmare's, one of them tried to flew back to dodge it, but unfortunately since the Arondight is Longer than any other kind of sword that he was still hit and cut in half.

Kallen then faced the remaining five Akatsukis, raising the Androdight with its two hands, Kallen once again Rush forward (The Wings of Light and Mirage Colloid still both Active). She easily destroyed the four Knightmare's in an unbelievable speed, leaving only Minami Akatsuki.

Speaking of Minami, to say that he was scared was an understatement, he was currently shivering, his face was so pale that if you saw him you will took him as a corpse.

"Your the Only one Left." He heard Kallen said.

"Kallen why? Why did you believe what those Britannian said? They all under that monster Geass why can't you see that?!" Minami said trying to make her change her mind, only for Minami to hear a mocking Laughter coming from Kallen's Machine.

"What do you think of me? A fool like you, Oghi and the rest? Dont group me with you, who only had a grain size of a brain." Kallen shout back.

"So you also been Geassed like them." Minami said accusingly.

"Geassed or not, I dont care already, what's important to me now is to prove my self to my Emperor!" Kallen declared before rushing forward, Arondight in a stabbing position, Minami tried to move on the side to dodge the stab but sadly he was not quick enough that the Arondight hit its mark which is the Cockpit Killing Minami in the Process.

"Now on to the next Target." Kallen said, without any trace of remorse after Minami Akatsuki Explode.

 **###**

 **A/N: dan da dan, The first one to die is Minami Yoshida! Two more Left to die in this third battle of Tokyo so look forward next Chapter. :D**

 **P.S: do you like to also include the Seed system in this story? If yes who would you like to have it activated first?**

 **I'll be writing the next chapter of my Code Geass and Highschool DxD Crossover Fanfict so expect that the next update for this one will takes time**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 21: Actions and Consequences**

 **Ashford Academy Grounds**

The Knight of Six; Shirley Fenette is now inside of the makeshift command center that the soldiers made. She was now talking to various soldiers, giving each order to make sure that the school is well defended and making sure that the refugee are all safe and well attended.

"Milady!" She heard one soldier said after he saluted to her.

"What is it Sgt. Furuma?" Shirley asked the newly promoted Soldier.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you, actually it's two of them." Sgt. Furuma said.

"Do they give you their names Sgt.?" Shirley asked.

"Yes Milady, it was Milly Ashford and one Rivals Cardemonde." The Seargent answered.

"Just tell them to wait for me in the Student Council Room."

The Seargent only said a "Yes Milady" before he saluted and leave the Knight of Six.

 **###**

 **Ashford Academy, Student Council Room**

To say that one Milly Ashford was excited is an understatement of what she really feel right now. Of course it can't be helped since she, along side the rest of the students who knows Shirley mourned about her apparent suicide. That is why when she saw her as one of the New Members of the Knights of the Rounds during the Coronation, she can't explain the joy and surprise that she felt that time. And when she heard that she was the Round that assigned to defend them and the refugees she immediately grab Rivals to meet her.

Rivals and Milly turn their heads on the door when it opens to reveal the Orange haired Knight of Six with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Shirley! I Miss you so much! How are you?" Milly asked hugging the Knight.

Shirley was shock with Milly hug. She heard a little sobbed coming from the blond while Rivals was also trying to stop himself from crying.

She only stroke Milly's back before she speak. "I miss you too Milly."

The said blond-haired woman slowly detached herself from the hug while wiping her eyes from its tears. "I'm really happy to know that your not dead. You know how much it hurts us and i bet the most person who was hurt greatly is your darling Lulu." Milly said teasing the orange-haired Knight.

Shirley only lowered her head trying to hide her blushing face. "Did you already visit your mother, Shirley?" Milly asked.

"Yes, Lulu already arrange my Mother accomodation back in the Homeland." Shirley replied.

"What really happened to you Shirley?" This time it was Rivals who asked.

"It's a long story Rivals plus it's a military secret so i cannot tell you." Shirley answered.

"Lets just be happy that Shirley is back Rivals." Milly simply said using her President tone of voice.

The three friends continue to talk like they were used to before.

 **###**

Schinichiro Tamaki, one of the founding members of the Black Knights, along with 50 Akatsuki Knightmare's including himself are flying towards Ashford Academy.

The tasked Ohgi gave him is to seize control of the Ashford Academy and make it their H.Q the same thing that Zero did back on the first Black Rebellion.

Tamaki was confodent that he can finish the job easily. Little did he know that it will not be an easy as what he thinks.

 **###**

 **Meanwhile on C.C side.**

C.C was not in a good mood today because of a simple reason, **Pizza**.

Today was the day that she planned to have a Pizza Tasting Test for all Chefs of every branch of Pizza Hut all throughout the Tokyo Settlement with her daughter, but because of the attack from the Black Knights it was cancelled.

"Your Majesty are you okay?" The Knight of Seven Nonette asked, when she saw the way the Empress fight and decimated the enemy frames.

"Don't disturb me Nonette! If you don't want Lelouch to find another Knight of Seven."

That was the only respond that she recieved from the lime green haired Empress before she speeds up leaving a disturbed Knight.

C.C grins when she saw 30 Akatsuki Frames that coming from her direction. Without wasting anytime she immediately activate the Justice Multi Lock On system. Once done the Justice fires all of its available weapons all in form of laser beams. The 30 Akatsukis was now down in 15 only some of them lost their rifle or one of their frames limbs.

Kento Sugiyama was sweating buckets inside his Akatsuki Frame. He was in shock that A single Machine easily destroyed half of his units in seconds. The order that he recieved from Oghi is to destroy a purple machine that leading the counter attack of Britannia's Military. He thought that was an easy job since they just need to destroy one unit but the way he saw how powerful it is made him think that there is no chance that they can destroy it.

"Sir what should we do?" One of the soldier asked in their private channel.

Thinking it was already to late for them to retreat he ordered the remaining 14 Akatsukis to attack the Purple unit.

C.C easily dispatch the 14 Akatsukis that attack her and yet it was not enough to quench her anger.

When she saw the remaining Akatsuki that blocking her path towards the Black Knights Flagship. So without waiting she immediately thrust forward to the Frame direction while pulling its beam saber.

Sugiyama on the other hand picks up his revolving sword. He tried to block the forward slash from the Justice beam saber but it's easily cut through his sword (like a hot knife cutting through a butter) and losing one of his machine legs with its follow up kick.

C.C smirk after she saw how badly in shape the Akatsuki is.

"May i know the name of the person i would kill?" C.C asked the pilot of the Akatsuki.

"Sugiyama*cough*Kento Sugiyama." The pilot replied in between cough.

"It seems that your in bad shape already so i will save you from suffering any longer." C.C said firing her beam rifle directly through the Akatsuki Cockpit killing Sugiyama before it exploded.

"Now let's pay Oghi and the rest a visit." C.C said with a sinister smile in her face.

 **###**

 **Exelica Palace, Royal Chambers.**

A certain raven haired teen was currently talking with someone on his phone.

"Can you please give him the phone back."

"..."

"Of course. You don't need to worry about me. Euphie, C.C and Shirley are taking good care of me."

"..."

"I love you too and I miss you."

"..."

"Soon. We can see each other again."

"..."

"I'm fine Diethard. All according to plan."

"..."

"Dont worry about Cornelia and Schneziel. And about that Damocles i already had a plan for that."

"..."

"Just be careful that they will not know that you are still working for me then."

"..."

"Tell Anya and Sayoko to make sure that she was safe from any harm as possible before the operation."

"..."

"Yes she was indeed Euphemia."

"..."

"It's already taken care of, but i still need your help to make sure that it will be a success."

"..."

"Okay then. Just tell the others to be careful also."

"..."

"Goodbye."

When the call was ended Lelouch let out a sigh and then walk towards his bed in which a little Pink haired princess was currently sleeping.

"Goodnight and Sweetdreams my little princess." Lelouch said before kissing the princess forehead.

 **###**

 **A/N: Sorry for a short and lousy chapter. It's just that I'm now back to work again and have so much to do in the lab but most of all I need to face again the incarnation of a devil itself.. My boss. That I dont have any free time writing.**

 **P.S: please wait for the next Chapter. I promise i make it longer and much better than this one. Good night.**


	25. Chapter 25: Karma

**Chapter 22: Karma**

 **Tokyo Bay Port. Ikaruga Bridge**

The situation inside the bridge of the Black Knights Flagship can only be described with one word _'Chaos'_.

"Sir we lost engine 1 and 2." One of the bridge crew reported.

"Engine room staff reported of several fires on the ships lower deck." Another crew said.

Oghi is frustrated with all the incoming reports that crews relayed. All of those damage reports are because of a single Purple colored machine.

"Sir Incoming transmission from the purple machine." The black hair girl in charge of the ships communication system said.

"Put it through." Oghi ordered the communication officer.

A smirking face of the green haired, pizza loving witch shows up on the large screen of the ships bridge. Most of the crew members were awestruck to know that the pilot of the Britannian Machine that giving their side a lot of beatings is the Empress herself and the way she was smirking indicates that she was enjoying their reactions.

"It's good to see you again Oghi Kaname and to you soldiers of the Black Knights." The Empress greeted them with her usual tone, but the smirk on her lips is still visible.

"If you are here to request for our surrender, you were just wasting your time Your Majesty." Oghi said emphasizing the last two words.

The said Empress only smirked widens with Oghi reply. "You really are stubborn and so naïve Oghi. May I remind you that Lelouch is the founder and the official CEO of the Black Knights and you and the rest of your group were guilty for the crime of Treason so in accordance with Zero I hereby put you and that little bitch of yours under arrest, and for those who were still loyal to Zero will be pardon for their crimes."

With that Oghi and Villeta found themselves in Gunpoint. Several members of the bridge staff pointed their Guns towards the couple, then they heard the familiar voice of General Tohdoh. "It seems that your little plot failed once again." Oghi only glares at Tohdoh who was accompany by a squad of Black Knights soldiers.

"Men put those two in the holding cell make sure that they will not escape." One of the soldiers that accompanied the General ordered.

"This will not the end General." Oghi said as he pass Tohdoh.

Once Villeta and Oghi accompanied by 10 black knight soldiers left the Bridge Tohdoh ordered the rest of the Black Knights to surrender, thus ending the third battle of Tokyo.

 **###**

The Flagship of the Black Knights were now dock in one of Britannia's Military Base in Tokyo. Along with it are the large number of Black Knights soldiers that surrendered. Those who were injured are being treated by Both Britannians and Japanesse doctors. All Britannians soldiers stop from what they were doing and stand in straight when Three Unique Machine Lands, along with it is the Prime Minister Flagship. They then goes in one knee when the Pilot of the Purple Machine exited its cockpit first then followed by other two.

"Who was in charge of this Base?" The Empress asked.

Then a Man in his 40's approach her. He was wearing the usual Blue and White Military Uniform that the soldiers of Britannia wears. He then saluted the Empress before he introduce himself. "I'm Brigadier General Luke Howard, commander of this base Your Majesty."

"Where are they?" C.C simply asked the General.

"They were on this base Prison, I will lead them to where they are Your Majesty." General Howard replied knowing who the Empress are referring to.

"No need to do that General." C.C said "Just continue with what you were doing and make sure that the rest are being attended properly."

After that the General once again saluted the Empress and walk away, going back to what he was doing before. As for the empress herself, she was now walking towards the Prison Cell and she was being accompanied by the New Knight of Zero; Kallen Stadtfeld and The Knight of Two; Naoto Stadtfeld.

 **###**

 **Berlin, Germany**

Four individuals gathered inside of a semi-dark room. They are here to discuss the failure of the operation to capture the New Empress.

"How's the status of Field Marshal Romée?" One of the figure asked.

"She was fine and now waiting for orders." The second figure answered.

"How about the Manticore? Is it ready?" This time it was the third person who asked.

"Manticore is ready to launch as of today."

"So we will launch it tomorrow then, and our first Target is here." The leader of them spoke while pointing in one of the countries in Europe that under the Empire control and that is the Former Area 24 known as The Special Zone of Spain.

 **###**

 **Ashford Academy Grounds**

The Knight of six Shirley Fenette was currently facilitating the treatment of their captured enemy soldiers. She was now interrogating One of the captured Enemy soldiers who she was familiar to as that said person is the very same person that threatens them during the First Black Rebellion.

"Your name is Shinichiro Tamaki correct?" Shirley asked as she was holding the folder containing all the information about Tamaki. "You were a Bartender before the Invasion of Japan. After the war you joined the resistance cell founded by Naoto Kozuki his friends. You also one of the founding members of the Order of the Black Knights, Your Ambition in life is to be a burearocrat. You were also part of the group that did an act of treason against your Leader Zero during the latter end of the second Black Rebellion. Are all of what I said correct?" Shirley asked looking with disgust towards the red head. She was angry everytime she remember what they did to her beloved Lulu.

"If you already know about me then why still bother asking me to confirm it." Tamaki replied.

Shirley was trying to control herself not to put a bullet in the red haired head. "Your correct Mr. Shinichiro, we already know anything about you so i guess its time for you to be reunited with your fellow traitors inside of a prison cell." Shirley said raising from her chair and walk towards the door of the room they used as the temporary Interrogation room, but before she leave completely she said something to Tamaki. "Dont think that you and your friends can escape this because I will see to it that all of those who dare threatens my Emperor will suffer."

 **###**

 **HMAS ETERNAL**

The handsome face of the 99th Emperor of Britannia was on the screen of the Airship Bridge. As soon as the battle ends The Prime Minister Immediately contact the Emperor to report what happened.

"Hmm. I'm not really surprised with what happened." The emperor said. "I already predicted this outcome since Oghi hatred to me is so great that he would abandon his Honor just to get his revenge on me and get Japan back."

"I guess your right in everything you said your majesty, but are you sure that we can trust that General?" Euphie asked still have a little doubt about General Tohdoh defection to Britannia.

"Yes I'm certain that he can be trusted Euphie, plus we need him to Lead Japan own military force." Lelouch answered. "On the side note where's C.C and Stellar?"

"Her Majesty, along with Lady Kallen and Sir Naoto were currently checking the High Value Prisoners. The first Princess on the other hand is with Lilicia back on the government bureau." Euphie replied.

"Tell them that I will be there tomorrow evening for an announcement of the new Viceroy." Lelouch said yawning since it's already past 9 pm and he was so tired on all the activities that he did today as an Emperor of the most powerful country of the world.

Euphie knows how tired the Emperor is, say goodnight to him after informing him with a few more information and Ordered him to rest before they end the Transmission.

 **###**

 **A/N: Short Update... Workmates Sucks... My boss is an Idiot... Writers Block are a great pain in the ass... Till next Time... Ciao...**

 **P/S: Can anyone give me some inputs with this story? And if there's none then can anyone Kill my Boss Please.!**


	26. Chapter 26: The New Viceroy

**Chapter 23: The New Viceroy**

 _ **There are those who wear masks to protect themselves... and there are those who wear masks to protect us all.**_

 _ **99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia**_

 _ **BBC Documentary: The Legacy of Zero. December 5, 2030**_

 **Government Bureau (Viceroy Palace). Tokyo Settlement. Japan Special Zone**

It was almost 7pm when Emperor Lelouch Private Jet lands on the lawn of the Government Bureau.

"Welcome to Japan Lelouch." His Immortal witch Empress said as soon as he exited the jet.

Lelouch raised one of his eyebrows then chuckled with his witch lacks of formality. "Your lacks of formality really knows no bound C.C"

"Daddy!" He heard the green head first princess Stellar ce Britannia squeal as she ran towards her father.

Lelouch lowered himself to take the lime haired princess in a hug. "I miss you too my princess." He then break from the hug then stood up, but not before placing a kiss on the first princess forehead.

"Lelouch who's that?" C.C asked when she saw the next person who got out from the jet.

"That.. Is the New Viceroy of Japan." Lelouch only said as he and Stellar passed her. "Don't just stand there C.C. The reporters are already waiting for us."

As soon as she heard her husband, she quickly follow them...

 **###**

" _Were cutting this program for His Majesty Speech"._ Right after the male newscaster spoke the scene on the screen change into the handsome face of the 99th Emperor.

 _"My fellow Britannians and People of the world this day should be the day i would introduce the New Viceroy of Japan but I'm deeply saddened to a series of things that happened this past few days."_ He paused briefly then he put his right hand to his chest(most likely grabbing it) to add some theatrics on his speech. _"While I'm doing my best in healing the wounds that the former Emperor have caused to its citizens. Some group of people do their best to stop my plans. A few days ago My wives, the 99th Empress and Prime Minister along with my Half-sister Marrybell traveled from the homeland to the Special Zone of Japan for a diplomatic Meetings with the U.F.N Supreme-Chairwoman, but before they entered Japan waters a large fleet of combine E.U and Australian Forces ambush them._ " The scene then change into what seems a fight between two forces. Knightmare's and ships exploding. Then it shifted battles from battles, from the Shinkiro easily destroying 30 Knighmares in a single attack, to the battle between a Knightmare that looks like the Lancelot and the Three members of Princess Marrybell Glinda Knights, and lastly the arrival of a Purple Machine and a large Pink Airship that cause the defeat of E.U and Australian Fleet and the lose of a large numbers of Ships, Knightmare's and one of the two airships that they had. _"But with the help of the Prime Minister(Euphie) flagship and The Personal Machine of the Empress(C.C) their Evil Plan failed."_

 **###**

All across the world the reaction of those people who were watching the Emperor of Britannia were a mixture of sadness. A sympathy for the 'White Emperor' while hatred and disgust towards the E.U and Australian Government. Truth to be told even their own Citizens condemns them.

 **###**

 **Back to the Emperor**

 _"I expect that there will be no attack for atleast a short time but I'm surprised when yesterday a Flagship and hundreds of Knightmare's headed by The Chief of Staff of the Black Knights launch a surprise attack Tokyo Port, controlling it and destroying half of the 6th Pacific Fleet. The attack surprised me but learning who's behind it did not. It seems that it is time for me to reveal behind the announcement that they release that Zero died on the aftermath of the 2nd black rebellion."_

With that Lelouch revealed to the world the reason he becomes Zero and then the Betrayal of the core members of the Black Knights only excluding the part like Geass and Codes. He also did not include the name of Tohdoh and Chiba on the names of the people in part of the BK betrayal. If not for Tohdoh he would also include Chiba, but the honorable General talked to him regarding to her fate.

 _"Now all of you already know the story and that is why as Zero the masked leader of the black knights. I hereby announce its withdrawal with the U.F.N as it's Military Contractor and it's disbandment. Therefore the Black Knights are Officially finished. I only want for my people to live in peace but people like the government of the E.U, Australia and the rouge members of the former Black Knights doesn't want that. How could we achieve Peace if you attack the very First Person who tried to start it. To show how serious i am in my quest for peace we will not retaliate against those behind of the two Attacks, but if there would be any attacks against the Empire and it's People We will not hesitate to fight back even if it will start another War."_

After he was done he paused for a while for those who watching the broadcast to digest what he says. Once he feel like the air are now back to normal he proceed with the main reason of this broadcast and that is the Introduction of the New Viceroy of Japan.

 _"People of Japan Im proud to introduce The New Viceroy of Japan; Princess Laila la Britannia."_ The scene change from the Emperor to a girl with waist long blond hair, she was younger than Nunnally and wearing the royal dress that Nunnally wears during her introduction as the Viceroy.

The New Viceroy then take the place of the Emperor and now standing in the center not far from the Emperor and Empress thrones. "Hello Everyone I'm Laila la Britannia and I will be the New Viceroy of Japan Special Zone. In accordance to what the Emperor said as the Viceroy of Japan I will focus on how to Improve the state of living of the Japanese who on the longest time live their lives in the ghettos, being renounce from their rights and needs. Also with the Emperor approval I will establish Japan own Military the Japan Self Defense Force which will be outside Britannia's Military and will compose of Japanese People. The JSDF would be leaded by General Kyoshiro Tohdoh. So i ask the people of Japan with their Cooperation for Improvement of Japan and it's People. **All Hail Britannia! Nippon Banzai!** "

All through out Japan both Britannians and Japanese join in cheering for the Emperor and the New Viceroy.

 **###**

 **30 minutes after the Broadcast. Government Bureau Detention Cell.**

Viletta wakes up and found herself on a different place from before. The black walls of St. Gabriel airbase holding cell before were now all white. The iron bars are now change into glass and her clothes are now the usual straight jacket the normal prisoners wears.

Her observation halted when the Knight of One Jeremiah Gottwald along with two members of the Rose Knights entered and she was then restrained.

"How's the Feeling of being a Prisoner Viletta?" The all familiar arrogant voice of the 99th Emperor asked.

"What do you want Monster?!" Viletta spat back.

"Release her and left us." The emperor ordered. The two Knights release her from their grip then left the Emperor and the Knight of One. "Jeremiah would you please."

"Yes Your Majesty!" The whole room then covered with bluish sphere for a few seconds.

Once it's done the red hue from Viletta vanished and then she remember it, the day on the Shinjuku where she and Lelouch first meet and the day she was geassed.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Viletta stuttered.

She heard Lelouch chuckled. "My dear Viletta what i did is just simply release you from my Geass."

"Why?"

"Simple, since my Geass only work once per person I ask your friend here" he gestured to Jeremiah. "To use his Geass Canceller to cancel my first Geass on you."

Viletta eyes widens when she realize what Lelouch means. "It seems that you already realize what my Plan is, Neh Villeta-san?" Lelouch said with a his sinister smile on his face when he saw the shock on her face and how afraid she is right now.

"Now Then Lets Start!" Lelouch take off his contacts in a dramatic way. **"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands You..."**

That's the last words she heard before she black out..

 **###**

 **A/N: This story reach the 50k Views and 200+ Reviews! Hep! Hep! Hurray! Thank you Everyone for your continued support.**

 **Next Chapter: The Punishment Greater than Death**


	27. Chapter 27: The Punishment

**Chapter 24: The Punishment Greater than Death**

 **Berlin, Germany**

 **After the Broadcast**

The four black suited individual once again hold their meeting once again in the underground bunker on the outskirt of E.U capital. They were discussing about the latest broadcast of the Emperor of Britannia.

"That brat! His trying to turn our own people against us. We must do something about this, if we don't want for the worst to happen." The oldest of the four started. "That fool Johannes. This was all his fault."

"Hold your horses Mr. Secretary. I know that it was the President idea to Kidnap the Empress but did you forgot that we four also agreed with the plan. So we also at fault here not just the president." The representative of Russia retorted.

"His right Mr. Secretary, what we should do right now instead of pointing fingers is how to deal with our current problem." The Representative of Italy seconded.

"I suggest that we should postpone the Manticore launch until we quench the hate of our people." The younger of the four suggested.

"Hmm.. Your right about that and as what we saw during the broadcast it seems that once again Britannia showed not just to us but the entire world How advance their Military are."

"Should we Accept Schneziel help then, Representative Latova?"

The help that the Secretary of Defense mentioned were the Blueprints of the Airship Avalon and his own Knights of the Round.

"It's not bad to accept it. Since We need all the help we can get." Representative Latova answered. "I will meet with Schneziel representative a week from now to discuss our decision."

"With that, our problem with our technology disadvantage has been taken care off." The secretary then turn his gaze towards the youngest member of their group. "General I received a report a few days ago that someone stole all the confidential documents regarding to Operation **'Starfall'**."

The said General sweat buckets and was trying himself to stop his trembling hands. A few days ago a cyber attack was initiated and hacked the entire Military Network of the E.U military. It takes them 4 hours before they Successfully repel and take control the Military Network once again, but after that someone informed him that all the data Regarding Operation **'Starfall'** were stolen.

"That's correct Mr. Secretary, but my people are already doing their best to locate the proprietor and i assure you no one will know about that operation." The General answered.

"Are sure about that General? How about that Girl whose in-charge of those Elevens? Do you think she knows something?" The representative of Italy asked.

"According to my spies, there's nothing out of ordinary from what she was doing."

"Make sure of that General and if there's an even a small chance that she knows dispose her immediately." The Secretary Ordered with a conviction on his voice.

With that the secret meeting of the four continues.

 **###**

 **Cambodia, Schneziel Faction**

The reactions of the members of Schneziel group are somewhat the same as everyone else, except for a certain brunette young man.

The Former Knight of Seven was clenching his fist every time he would saw the smiling face of the only woman he loved that now belongs to his former bestfriend and now his greatest enemy. _'Euphie are you really happy with him or he was just forcing you?'_ He was cut from his thoughts when Cornelia spoke.

"Where the hell did they get those machines?"

It was Diethard who answered the former Princess question. "Your Highness according to my spy. Those Machines are called Mobile Suits and The group who developed them are The Geass Order."

Upon mentioning the name of the organization that the former Emperor founded, most of the participants in the room were silent for a few seconds until the Former Knight of Three broke it.

"If you dont mind Mr. Journalist, but what kind of organization is that?"

"Lord Weinberg I understand that you were curious but sometimes there are things that better left unanswered." Schneziel answered with the tone of finality in his voice.

The said Knight only nod in respond. Even if he did not like what the Second Prince said in reply to his question.

"Back on those machines, how can we able to fight those? Based on what we saw during the broadcast those Machines uses Beam Weapons and much faster and Agile than the Knightmare's we have. Heck even Lord Kururugi Albion don't match on how advance those machines are." The Former Knight of Four said.

"Miss Lubie" The current head of Schneziel R&D team walk shyly beside Suzaku. "What do you think about what Lady Earnst said?"

"What The Knight of Four said are correct Your Highness, back in Camelot Lord Asplund already have some theory regarding the use of an armor capable of withstanding any damage done by any conventional weapons including the VARIS and Hadron Cannons. Ms Croomy also devised a theory about the applications of Lasers for creating Beam Weapons for Knightmares use."

"What happens with those theories Ms. Lubie?" Gino asked.

"Lord Asplund and Ms. Croomy both abandoned those theories saying that it's not possible for the current technology that Britannia have. But I guess someone already apply those Theories on those Machines."

"Ms. Lubie do you still have a copy of those theories?" Kanon Maldini asked.

"Yes, but we don't have the resources and Technology to develop them."

"How about that spy Diethard, can he able to atleast steal the blueprints of those Machines?" One of the Nobles who was part of Schneziel group suggested.

"I'm sorry Lord Williams, but my Spy said that only Earl Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy knows where the blueprints of both the Four Machines and their weapons are and currently the security around the Imperial Palace were tighten especially on the Research and Development Department." The said Noble tried to retort on how incompetent his spy is but stop when Prince Scnheziel speak.

"Everyone there's no need for us to be alarmed with Emperor Lelouch new Toys because Once the Damocles are operational are victory are assured."

 _'His Majesty is correct, Your Overconfidence will be the cause of your downfall Prince Schneziel.'_ Diethard thought when he saw how much confidence they were that they will win against his Lord.

 **###**

 **Tokyo Government Bureau**

 **An Hour after The Emperor visit Viletta**

Oghi was surprised when three people Visit him in his Cell. The three were accompanied by four members of The Rose Knights and one person who wears an outfit similar to those the old Knights of The round uses but he can't see the face because of the visor that hides the person face.

"Good Evening to you Kaname Oghi." Lelouch greeted him with a courteous bow, while his two companions namely the Knight of One and Two only stood beside their Emperor.

"What brings you here Zero?" Oghi asked "are you here to Mock me or perhaps kill me?"

Lelouch only chuckled with what Oghi said. "That sounds a good Idea, but I'm not here for that. What I'm here is for me to Introduce the new Duchess of Edo." Lelouch signaled for the person who wears the old Knights of the Round Uniform to remove the Visor that hides her face. Oghi eyes widens when he saw who was it. "Kaname Oghi meet Lady Viletta Nu The Duchess of Edo." Lelouch Finished with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"Chigusa Why?" Oghi asked then turn his gaze to the Raven haired Emperor. "What did you do to Her?!"

"I didn't do anything Oghi, In fact i just granted Viletta greatest wish to become a Noble. Are you not happy for her?"

"You Bastard! You used your Geass to her didn't you?!"

"This is annoying." Lelouch then turn towards Viletta. "Lady Nu can you please shoot that Noisy man but don't kill him, okay?"

"Yes your Majesty!" Viletta responded with red hue on both eyes. She then pulled out her gun and shoot Oghi on his left Leg.

"Viletta Stop! It's me Oghi!"

And then another gunshot, now it was on his right leg.

"Ah! Ah!" Lelouch said while shaking his forefinger from left to right. "The Viletta you know is no longer with is Oghi. The person in front of you is the New Viletta. This is her own Punishment and as for you simply killing you is not enough for the Crimes that you committed, therefore The Punishment that i will give you is the One thing that you were most afraid of and that you will just simply wished that C.C killed you instead."

Oghi tried to fight back, but it's a futile attempt since he can barely move because of the wounds when Viletta shot him.

The four Knights that escorted them are now restraining Oghi, while the Emperor Himself goes on one Knee to make sure that he was in direct eye-contact with Oghi.

 **"You will forget all about yourself, Oghi Kaname does not exist, but on his place is Kayuhito Kumura an Eleven who's working for the E.U military under Colonel Leila Malcal of the Wyvern Squad. You will follow whatever Leila orders you to do. And when the time comes that Leila Officially defected You will Kill the E.U leaders even if it will cost your own Life."**

"Yes Your Majesty!" A Geass Oghi responded loyally.

"Jeremiah make sure that no one will saw you when you drop him on the location that i told you, is that clear?"

"Yes Your Majesty!"

"Okay then our work here is done. Let's go back to the dining hall, all of this makes me Hungry."

With that Lelouch, Naoto and a Geass Viletta left, leaving Jeremiah and the four Rose Knights with a now Geass Oghi.

 **###**

 **Palawan, Philippines Special Zone**

A certain white haired man was quietly observing a group of Vincent's and Sutherland patrolling around an abandon building turn Private Military Complex in the middle of a jungle inside his Blue Knightmare.

"It seems Brother is Right the Twins are indeed here. Now i will again face the horror of Paperworks again." He then shuddered upon remembering what he endures back when he was still with the Student Council. "Paperworks really sucks but then again it's time to finish my job here." He finally said while speeding towards the enemy patrol.

 **###**

 **A/N: Sorry for the Late Update I'm kind of busy watching the second half of Rewrite and Tales of Zestiria the X so please forgive me :)**

 **Next Chapter: The Prince who Loses his Color**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 25: The Prince who lost his colors**

 **A/N: Sorry for the Very Late Update. Me and my Friend Aenarion were busy in correcting the Grammar Mistakes for the Previous Chapters of this Fict. Plus I'm also facing Writer block as of the moment so please be patient when waiting for the next update. Don't worry i dont have any plan to abandon this Fict.**

 **On the other hand Im happy that this story reach 65,000 plus views, 230 plus favorites and 249 Follows. Thank you sooooooooooooooo Much for supporting this story of mine, even though many of you are having a hard time reading this story because of my grammar mistakes and for that I'm sorry. But i Promise that with the help of my dear Friend Aenarion we can make this story readable and understandable. So Until Then Everyone Good Night!**

 **(This Chapter is not yet been beta read.)**

 **###**

 **Disclaimer: I wish i own Code Geass.**

 **###**

 **Palawan, Philippines Special Zone**

It's starting to rain right after Rai destroyed the pair of Vincent's and Sutherlands that patrolling the a certain part of the forest.

"Alice, Sancia, Lucretia, Dalque are you four already on your respective positions?" Rai asked over their private channel.

"Yes! Your highness." The four girls replied.

"Alright Stick to the plan then. This operation would only last for 30 minutes. So make sure to finish your respective objectives."

Once they were done he now proceed to his own position.

 **###**

 **On the enemy side**

The room that act as the Command Room were in chaos. Men in Britannian Military uniforms are running back and forth while others are shouting reports coming from the soldiers on the field. While on the center of the room, seated in two makeshift thrones with their royal attire are the Twin Princes Castor and Pollux rui Britannia.

The two prince were called in the command room right after the first wave of the attacks. Meaning right after they lost signal from the 20 Knightmares tasked of patrolling the area around the forest.

"Sir four unidentified Knightmares were sighted in point Bravo, Echo, Foxtrot and Sierra." One of the soldier reported.

Those four places are strategically important. Bravo is the place for the generators that supply power to the entire place, Echo and Foxtrot are the place where they stored the Energy Fillers and Ammunitions for their Frames while point Sierra is the base Hangar and Frames storage room.

"Send out all our Knightmares. Tell them to destroy those Frames at all cost!" Prince Castor ordered.

"But Your Highness if we do that there's no one left to defend our position." One General informed the said Prince.

"Are you questioning my Brother, General?" Pollux asked while glaring the General who dared question his brother. "Know your place General McGuire" the former 8th Prince finished with venom on his voice.

"I'm very sorry Your Highness." The General said, Kneeling in front of the two prince asking for forgiveness for questioning the former 7th Prince.

Even if the twins were strip from their title as the 7th and 8th prince of the Empire. It doesn't mean that they would simply take lightly anyone who dare questions their actions. Usually punishment for such actions differ from whom the affected prince or Princess be. Sometimes it is just a demotion of rank but most of the time 'Death'.

So General McGuire will be lucky enough if it would be the former.

"Your Highness we lost contact with the Three squads that we sent to Point Bravo"

"What are those incompetent fools are doing?! It's just a single Knightmare for Godsake!" Castor barked causing for the soldier who reported what happened to flinch on his seat. "Send another squad to that place and destroy that thing!"

"My apologies Your Highness but we don't have any available Squad to send out." the soldier said

"And why the hell is that?" Castor asked.

"We already send out all available soldiers and Knightmare Pilots and the only Knightmares left are the one who is guarding our position." A certain Colonel answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Send them!" Pollux yelled.

The staffs doesn't have any choice but to comply The orders of the Two Prince.

 **###**

 **Back to Rai's Team**

Rai just finished disposing the Sutherlands that defending his way to the command building when he recieved a transmission from Lucretia over their private channel.

"Your Highness, I'm ready for the Next Phase."

"You may Proceed Then." Rai replied. He then contacted the others to informed them about to start the next phase.

Once he was finished relaying to start the next phase there's an explosion on the west side of the complex. It then followed by two explosion coming from both warehouse in the south west and south east and lastly a Large Explosion coming from the west warehouse that harbor the Supplies of Ammunition and Energy Filler for the Twins mini Private Army.

The entire Complex were enveloped by the darkness of the night right after the complex lost its power on the first explosion.

"This is Prince Raizen sue Britannia, requesting all remaining Britannian Forces under the former Princes Castor and Pollux rui Britannia to surrender with a promise that all of you will be given a second chance. Emperor Lelouch was a compassionate leader and hate fighting especially within his own people. We will only give you 10 minutes to surrender after that we will have no choice but to exterminate all those whose against the Emperor." Rai said over the speaker of his Knightmare.

 **#**

8 minutes after he issued for the surrender of enemy remaining force, He along with the four female Knights that his brother lend to him were waiting for the response of the enemy side.

One by one three groups of Enemy soldiers come out from the command building. All of them raising their hands indicating that they were surrendering.

"What's the ETA of the Viceroy Forces?" He asked Sancia over their private channel.

"They would be here within 5 minutes Your Highness." Sancia replied.

He once again activate the speaker of his Knightmare when he didn't saw the Twins among the Soldiers who surrendered. "Is anyone of you had seen The former 7th and 8th Princes?"

"Heh! Are you Kidding? You a mere Number Prince thinks that We a pure Princes of Britannia will just surrender to you easily. Guess what? Tell your Dear Commoner Emperor that I, Castor rui Britannia with my brother Pollux rui Britannia would never bow down to people like you!" The voice of the former 7th Prince rang through out the complex and then a White and Gold Knightmare Emerge from the building in front of them startling the surrendering soldiers.

"So whose gonna fight us first?" The former 8th Prince, Pollux rui Britannia asked with a confidence on his voice.

Once again Rai activate the Speakers of his Knightmare. "I will" he then change the frequency to their Private channel. "The four of you would not join or disrupt the battle. Understood?"

He then received four "Yes Your Highness" as a reply.

"So shall we start then?" Rai asked when both of them are already in a safe distance away from those who was now watching and waiting for their battle to start.

"Very well then. Now Prepare to die You low born Number!" The voice of Castor replied over the Open channel while flying towards Rai.

 **###**

 **Next Chapter: The Battle between A Noble Princes and A Number Prince**


	29. Announcement

**A/N: I would like to inform everyone that some of my stories will be under A short Hiatus. Those stories would be the Xover Stories for DxD and HOTD. Rest Assured that i will still continue with those two, but right now my focus are wit gin my two stories, The World Destiny and The Tide of Power. I hope that you will forgive and understand me. On a lighter note Chapter three of The Tide of Power will be up tomorrow, while Chapter 26 of World Destiny will be at the end of the week (Friday would be the earliest). That's all, Good Night, Everyone! :)**

 **Lelouch Vermillion, Now Signing off...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 26: The Battle between the Noble Princes and a Number Prince**

 **Palawan - Special Administration Zone of the Philippines**

Under the blistering downpour of rain, skies filled with arcing lightning, lay the battlefield shared by the three princes of Britannia. To one side sat the twins, Castor and Pollux rui Britannia, their imposing steed dwarfing their challenger, the half-blood prince Raizen sue Britannia.

"Now then, prepare to die you low-born, numbered scum!" Castor bellowed from the Regalia's speaker system, as he ordered his Knightmare to charge towards Rai's newest mech, the Gekka MKIII.

Shunting his Knightmare to his side, the albino narrowly dodged the thrust from Castor's spear. Rai then quickly maneuvered the Gekka around his opponent, attempting to use the new opening to attack the now-exposed back of the twin's Knightmare, only to receive a powerful kick from Regalia's hind legs in return.

The impact, even with the incredible strength it carried, caused only superficial damage, thanks to the radiant surge shielding which managed to negate the majority of the force. The Regalia raised its spear once again and charged towards the Gekka, unleashing a barrage of attacks upon the dazed prince. Rai could do nothing but survive against the relentless assault, though his Knightmare still receiving several glancing blows.

"This has become boring." Rai heard Pollux remark over the open channel, as the twin's lowered their guard. Rai smiled as he finally found the opening he had been waiting for. He fired both of his Slash Harkens, disarming the twin's of their weapon, while simultaneously clawing at the flanks of Regalia, disabling one of its front legs, and irreparably damaging the system.

"What will you two do now, Your Highnesses?" the albino taunted, deep breaths staining his speech with the toll the fight had taken.

"Don't act cocky, you bastard number!" Castor screamed, manic outrage present in every syllable he spat. But Rai remained unmoved.

"I've been ordered to retrieve the two of you alive, so I'd prefer you surrender, especially as you seem to be both outnumbered and outgunned."

The twins ignored his demands, taking to the skies in an attempt to escape, only for the Regalia to lose its flight capabilities when one of its wings violently exploded, spraying shrapnel into it's already damaged flank, the source a shot from a smoking VARIS rifle.

"Why did you do that, Alice?" Lucretia asked her fellow member of Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion with a bored tone, appearing disinterested in the fates of the princes.

"They tried to escape, and you know that your dear 'Lulu' would be upset if that happened, right?" Alice snarkily shot back, leaving Lucretia unable to retort, the statement too true to refute.

"Sancia, Lucretia, you two stay here and secure the POW's, and wait for the Viceroy's troops to link up. Alice and Dalque, you'll join me in retrieving the VIP's." Rai ordered. The three of them moved to extract the princes from their crash site a few hundred metres away, easily locating the wreckage in the thick jungle. After only a few minutes they returned, and brought with them the cockpit of the Regalia, roughly dragged by a cable from the Gekka. The moment he returned, the Viceroy arrived with reinforcements, and began escorting the prisoners into the dropships. Rai left the the cockpit containing the two former princes with his men, leaving orders for the medical staff to inspect them for serious injuries.

"Finally, I can get some rest." Rai sai, releasing a monstrous sigh as he boarded the airplane destined to Pendragon, bringing him, and the two rebellious twins, back home.

After a few minutes, Sancia contacted him as he reclined in a chair, her face appearing on the screen of his standard-issue laptop. "Uhmm.. Your Highness?" He had just finished watching the unveiling and following interview of the new Viceroy of Japan.

"What it is Sancia?"

"Isn't it time to inform the Emperor about the success of our mission?"

"Ohh shit, you're right! Tell the Captain to prepare an encoded conference call with the Emperor." Rai instructed, sweat dropping at his own lack of professionalism.

"Already done, Your Highness. I figured that you would forget (like always), so I already requested an audience with His Majesty and... here he is." Before Rai could react the smirking face of Sancia was replaced by the even smugger face of his half-brother.

"What's wrong, Rai? You look a little bit rattled there." the Emperor teased, somehow conveying his smirk even into his voice.

"Nothing, Your Majesty." Rai flustered, before doing his best to compose himself. "I'm ready to report in concerning the results of our mission."

As Rai prepared to deliver the details, he heard a feminine voice from Lelouch's side. "Can't you do that stupid report tomorrow? You're disturbing my well deserved sleep."

Lelouch tried his best to reason with his wife and Empress. "C.C, you know very well how imperative it is for commanders to be fully informed about all missions completed and underway in real time, so as to avoid-?"

"Don't you try pull that shit on me, Lelouch, unless you want to sleep on the floor for a month, starting tonight. And as for you, white boy!" Rai paled as the Empress directed her fury at him. "Should you continue, you will become my personal slave for as long as I see fit. So, unless you boys are closet masochists, I suggest you do that stupid report tomorrow. Goodnight!" C.C finished and terminated the connection.

Rai was just left dumbfounded, terrified, and with so many questions.

"I guess that's that, then." Rai murmured as he powered off his laptop and climbed into his bed to grab some well deserved slumber, filled with far more respect for his brother than ever before.

How do you survive a woman like that?

 **###**

 **U.F.N Headquarters - Penglai Island**

Kaguya Sumeragi, the last remaining member of the ancient Six Houses of Kyoto, and current Supreme Chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations had just finished another heated argument with a national representative. This time it had been the delegate from India, more than happy to scream his outrage at the behest of the Maharajah. After a deep sigh, she turned to her compatriot, even as she prepared another conference call. "From a general's perspective, how bad is the fallout from all this, and be frank with me."

"Ohgi has made a terrible mistake, and proven an even worse leader. " Li Xingke lamented, stoically watching the young noblewoman work, ashamed of his former comrades actions. "Not only have we lost Todoh, who took with him Captain Chiba, his supporters and all of his acclaim, but after Lelouch's proclamation of disbanding the Black Knights, the lack morale within the remaining members is at unprecedented depths. Compounded with the tension within the representative council, and the severing of many diplomatic relationships in the ensuing chaos, things cannot get much worse. And that's not even including Captain Kouzuki's defection to Britannia alongside her brother."

"This is going to be a long night." Kaguya moaned as she yet again picked up yet another phone call from yet another furious representative.

 **###**

 **Undisclosed Location - Bordering the Special Administrative Zone of Spain**

A squadron of E.U Alexander Knightmares quietly traverse the knotted expanse of the Spanish forest, swiftly and silently observing every centimetre of land they covered. They had been tasked to assess the numbers and combat capabilities of the Britannian soldiers stationed along the Pyrenees, guarding the occupied nation of Spain from the French army mustering across the mountain range.

"Akito, have you noticed something different about the Commander?" Ayano asked, whispering even within the soundproof pilot's compartment of her Alexander Valiant. Never hurt to be careful.

"What do you mean, Ayano-chan?" Yukiya queried, confused and curious about her sudden question. Unlink Ayano however, he had no issues speaking at normal decibel levels within his Knightmare.

"You remember the incident with Zero, or Lelouch, or whatever, right?" Akito snorted, of course he did, who wouldn't. " You know how they chatted with each other privately, and ever since it's like the Commander's always lost in thought. Once I found her asleep in the command room, alone, and she was talking in her sleep. She kept on mumbling 'Lulu,' and something about revenge. 'Starfall,' she once said. I not certain about it, but I'd never heard of those anything like that before that time they were alone." Ayano explained, worry seeping into her inquisitive tone. For the Commander to be so rattled by something he said, spoke volumes for it's significance.

"Hmm, sounds like one big conspiracy to me. I bet it's about some dirty secrets that the Military are trying to hide! Or maybe some sort of covered up for a massacre or a failed operation!" Ryo said excitedly.

But Akito would have none of that. "It's not our place to be privy with the commanders secrets. We are just soldiers, our job is to follow her orders. And we already know her well enough, so stop worrying about it. Let's just focus on our mission here, so we can go home." His speech was layered with iron, near-ordering that the topic died right here, right now.

###

W-0 Unit Command Centre - Undisclosed Location

Colonel Leila Malkal was in a heavenly mood. She had received a call just a few minutes ago from Lulu, informing her that he was sending a loyal spy to Wyvern Squad to use as she pleased. Not only that, but her new, disposable toy was apparently the former second in command of the Black Knights, who had ordered the attack on Tokyo not even a week ago.

"Colonel, Akito and his squad are reporting that they are in position, and ready to launch the operation on your mark." and officer said, indicating to the status update in the corner of the command monitor.

"Inform Captain Hyuga he has permission to commence the operation, with a reminded to maintain stealth." Following her order, she immediately handed the reigns of the operation to her second in command, Lt. Col. Claus Warwick, and left the room.

As the rest of the crew attended to their jobs, a smirking Leila prepared to meet with her shiny new pawn.

 **###**

 **A/N: Sorry for the Late Update, I'm currently admitted in a Hospital because of Dengue Fever and since I accidentally Delete my finished draft for this chapter, I started from scratch again so if there's a grammar or spelling mistakes please forgive me.**

 **On the other note this story reach the 80k views but there are some people who keeps on sending PM's insulting me. I know I'm not a good writer but just like what i keep on saying there's no need to insult me all you need to do is dont read this if you don't like it.**

 **P.S: Next Update for this will be a week or two weeks from now and for the Tide of Power maybe Thursday... Ciao!**

 **LelouchVermillion now signing off...**


	31. Chapter 31: Archangel pt 1

**A/N: I'm back with the new chapter of World Destiny... I'm sorry it it's late, it's just that I'm enjoying writing for the Tide of Power since I started playing World of Warships.. Sorry in advance if there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes but no worries I'm just waiting from my beta reader the revised version of this chapter. So I hope you like this Update.**

 **###**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved for their respective owners**

 **###**

 **Chapter 27: Archangel pt.1**

 **Cambodia**

In one of the rooms of Schneziel little base lies the 16 years old Princess.

"Princess are you okay?" The former Knight of Six asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I'm okay Anya. It's just that, I really miss Big Brother and Big Sister Euphie." Nunnally replied. "Anya, did Big Brother told you, when he was planning to rescue us from this place?"

Anya shake her head in response. "His Majesty last instruction is for us to act normal to avoid suspicion from your Half-Brother."

It's already been a month since the last time she and her brother talked in secret. It was after the introduction of her little sister Laila la Britannia as the new viceroy of Japan.

She was cut from her thoughts when she and Anya heard three knocks on the door of her room.

"Nunnally it's me.. I know that you hate me but his highness, Prince Schneziel ordered me to bring you to the meeting." The voice of the person who she hated the most said on the other side of the door.

The door of Nunnally's room opened. She was wheeled by the pink haired Anya. "What are you still waiting for, Sir Kururugi?" Nunnally said as she and Anya past the former Knight of Seven. The hatred and disgust was evident on both the way she looked and spoke to him.

"Nunnally please why can't you see that the older brother you know is already gone?! This Lelouch was a murderer and a monster!" Suzaku suddenly blurted out.

"Dont you dare call my brother a monster! If there's a monster here... It will be You! A monster who used not just his bestfriend to rose up in the ranks but also his bestfriend younger sister. Your Despicable!" Nunnally spat back. "Come on Anya we should get going, We must not let Prince Schneziel wait... Ohh.. Before I forget, if Big Sister Euphie was still alive I bet she also Hated you." Nunnally smirked as she saw the pitiful state of the former Knight.

 _'Is what Nunnally said true? Do you also hate me, Euphie?'_ Suzaku thought as tears started to stream from his eyes.

 **###**

Inside the meeting room are the core members of Schneziel group.

"Should we start with the meeting Your Highness?" The former Knight of One asked.

"Not yet, Lord Waldstein. We must wait for my little sister Nunnally and two of the Knights of The Round." Schneziel replied calmly.

"Not to be sound rude, Your Highness but why should we wait for her?" This time it was the former Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst who spoke.

"That's Princess Nunnally vi Britannia to you Knight of Four." Nunnally said emphasizing her status as a princess of the Imperial Family. "Don't forget your place, Miss Knight." She finished.

"Okay that's enough." Schneziel spoke, trying to ease the aura around the room. "Since Princess Nunnally, Anya and Kururugi are here let's start this meeting." He then gestured for Diethard to start.

"Two weeks ago I received a Vital Information from one of my spies that two days from now Emperor Lelouch along with a few High ranking Officials and All of his Knights of the Round will visit one of Llyod Asplund facilities in the former Area 4 (Greenland)." Diethard started.

"Did the Information also includes the identities of those included on the convoy?" Gino Weinberg asked.

"Yes Lord Weinberg. To start, The 99th Empress of Britannia, Empress Cera ce Britannia." A picture of a beautiful green haired woman wearing her Imperial attire showed on the medium sized visual screen of the meeting room. "There's no Information or any record about her past. Only few things are known about her. She was Lelouch Advisor and closed confidant when he was still Zero, The Leader and Founder of the Black Knights. She was also Zero's co-pilot of Gawain. She also become the temporary leader of the Black Knights when Zero or Lelouch was proclaimed dead after the first black rebellion. And lastly she was the pilot of one of the New Machines that annihilated the E.U and Australian Forces along with the New Airship _Eternal_." The screen then shows a clip of the said battle, focusing on a purple Machine that destroyed the majority of E.U attack force.

"What's the name of that Machine?" Cornelia asked wanted to know the name of that war machine.

" _Infinite_ _Justice_. That's the name of the Empress personal machine, Your Highness." Diethard answered respectfully. He then continued with his presentation when no one asked another question.

"The Next Person is the New Prime Minister and Second Empress consort, Empress Eunice cly Britannia." On the screen now showed a picture of a Pink Haired woman, smiling while carrying an Infant when she visited an Orphanage on the former Area 11 (Japan).

Diethard on the other hand noticed how Suzaku and Cornelia body stiffed when they saw the picture of the Prime Minister, while the little sister of his Lord were smiling knowing that her older sister was happy together with her brother. "Based on the record she was the only child of the deceased Duke of Louisiana, but the truth is her real identity is that of the long believe dead third princess of Britannia, Princess Euphemia li Britannia." It seems that Diethard was right. They all know the real identity of the Prime Minister. "The Prime Minister was also the Captain of Britannia's Newest Airship, The _Eternal_."

"Is that information accurate?" Suzaku asked. "Based on my experience as the Personal Knight of her highness, I believed she despised anything that connected to war so i dont believed that information."

Diethard tried to answered Suzaku but it was Nunnally who spoke first. "Lord Kururugi, Indeed Big Sister Euphie really dont like violence and war, but it seems that you forgotten that we are born in the royal family. A family where being weak is a mortal sin. So it's no surprise to me that my big sister was capable of being a captain of an Airship."

"Nunnally was right, Lord Kururugi. Most of the Princes and Princesses in the Imperial Family were born as a Natural Warrior and Commander." Schneziel cut in when he saw that Suzaku tried to rebut.

Sensing that it's okay to proceed, Diethard continued. "Next is the Knight of Zero and the Emperor's third and newest wife, Empress Kallen ko Britannia. She was the heiress of Earl James Stadtfeld and a Japanese woman. Her brother James Naoto Stadtfeld, the New Knight of Two, was the Leader of the terrorist cell that Zero take command during the Shinjuku Massacre. She along with the members of their cell were the founding members of the Black Knights, She was also the Ace of the Black Knights and the captain of Zero Squad, Zero's Elite Squad that directly reports to him. Most of you already know that she was the pilot of the Guren, so I skip to that part."

"Ahm.. Mr. Reid not to be sound rude but we already know most of that information, lets just skip those information that we already know and just focus on the new ones." Gino interjected.

"Of course Lord Weinberg. To continue where i left. Empress Kallen no longer piloted the Guren but another one of the New Machine. This one is called _Destiny_." Once again a series of pictures was shown, this time it was another Humanoid Machine the same as the _Infinite Justice_ but a different color scheme, one of the picture showed the _Destiny_ using a Giant Sword to destroyed 5 Akatsukis.

"How many of those monsters thus the Emperor have?" Schneziel aide Kannon asked.

"According to my spies, They only have four, including the two that i mentioned earlier. And another Five that will be explain later." Diethard answered.

"Mr. Reid please continue." Nunnally instructed didn't mind the bickering of the few nobles that attended the meeting.

"You already know the members of Emperor Lelouch Knights of the Round so we will skip them." As he saw that all members inside the meeting room nodded he then proceed with the main subject of this meeting. "As I said before, aside from the 4 machines that the Emperor have, Earl Llyod Asplund together with his Assitance Duchess Cecile Croomy developed 5 New prototypes Machines based on the data they got from the three Machines that they currently had. And those machines are on the facilities that the Emperor will be visiting tomorrow."

"It will be a good chance for us to launch a surprise attack and steal those Prototypes." A representative from E.U suggested.

"I agree with what Representative Latova suggested. This chance is like hitting two birds with one stone." Dorothea Ernst also said in approval.

"I'll also support this one Brother." Cornelia joined in.

"Okay then, since i believed majority of the people here approved with representative Latova suggestion it's time for us to start with the planning." Schneziel said.

"Brother I'm not feeling well, so I'll be back to my room to rest." Nunnally said excusing herself from the rest of the meeting. She then turned to Anya, who wheeled her back to her room.

"Lord Kururugi assign guards to monitor Nunnally and Anya. there's a tendency that they will try something when we leave." Schneziel whispered to Suzaku secretly.

Suzaku nodded and returned to listen with the bickering members of Schneziel group.

 **###**

 **Virgo Palace, Emperor Imperial Chambers.**

"Why are you smiling Lelouch?" Kallen asked under the sheets of their bed.

"Its quite entertaining to hear the bickering of Schneziel pawns." He responded gently stroking her face.

"So what are you plans for them?" She asked.

"Lets talked those things tomorrow.. For tonight is our Night, My Crimson Devil." Lelouch finished as he and Kallen shared a passionate Kiss. After all they were still on their Honeymoon..

 **###**

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the Globe...**

It was past midnight and most of the people inside the W-0 H.Q are either asleep or doing 'God knows what'. But on a certain part of the H.Q two people are meeting secretly.

"Your Highness, Termination of David Marchel was successful." One them started.

"Good Job, Here's your next Mission." The other person said, handing a folder containing the detailed information of the new target.

"Understood, Your Highness." The person removed the hood revealing the face of the Geassed Oghi. He then left after kneeling in front of the other hooded person.

"Two down... Eight to go..." The remaining hooded person said as it removed the hood that covering its face, revealing a smirking Leila Malcal. A smirked that when Lelouch saw he will be proud of.

 **###**

 **A/N: For those who are waiting for the next update of Tide of Power, I'll try to update tomorrow... Wait for it...**

 **P/S: Always leave a review for me to know your opinions with the chapter..**

 **Sayonara...**

 **LelouchVermilllion now Logging Off...**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 28: Archangel pt. 2

Sorry for the long wait so without further ado here's the latest chapter of Code Geass: World's Destiny

###

Britannia's Research and Development Department. Orion Facility, Lawliet Island, Special Zone of Greenland

Using the Uniforms that been given to them by Diethard Insider The team of five Divide themselves into two smaller teams. The first team were consist of The Former Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein, Former Knight of Four Dorothea Earnst and Lastly the Infamous Ghost of Hannibal himself Akito Hyuga. The Former Knight of Three and Seven, Gino Weinberg and Suzaku Kururugi were the members of the second team.

When they successfully entered the Facility without any problems, the two teams goes into their respective targets. Team A target is Warehouse number 5 while Team B was Warehouse 3. Aside from five of them, Schneziel main force was situated not far from the island but enough for them not to be detected by the facility radars.

"Halt!" A soldier ordered when Suzaku and Gino reached their target building. "Papers please." Each of them handed two pieces of papers to the soldier outstretched hand. The soldier carefully inspect the documents that they both presented. Once done, the soldier returned it to them and allowed them to go through.

When they were inside, they were welcome by the two Humanoid Machine that standing proudly. The First one is mostly white in color except in the cockpit or chest area which are in blue and red color, on its forehead it has two antenna-like object in 'V' shape where is the 1st is in gold while the 2nd one is in white. On its back is a pair of wings for aerial ability. For its Weapon that is Visible is only its Beam Rifle which it was holding on his right arm and a Shield that's mounted on its left arm.

The Machine next to it was on the same height with the white machine beside it, its color is Primarily Black with some of its parts being in Gold. unlike on the white machine it only has one 'V' shape antenna on its forehead. On his left hand is a black shield which houses most of its offensive weapons, while on its right was a golden grappling hook attach to it.

"Hey Suzaku check this out these machine are already active." He heard Gino said who is checking the machine assigned to him.

"White Knight to Mission Control. Phase one complete, requesting to proceed in phase two." Suzaku spoke on his earpiece once he and Gino where inside on the cockpits of the two machine.

"Affirmative White Knight, Proceed to phase two." He heard the other person replied. He and Gino then closed the cockpit of the two machines and waiting for the signal to start the 2nd phase.

Unknown to them on another Island a few miles away from them The most Powerful man on Earth was on his way to welcome Them and have them taste the power of The Strongest Airship currently build.

###

Unnamed Island, 60 Miles North of Lawliet Island

The 99th Emperor of Britannia was silently listening as the command staff were doing some test for The Archangel after it leaves from the unnamed Island that become one of the secret research lab of one Llyod Asplund. Standing beside him is his Personal Secretary Lilicia Gottwald. Below him is the Female Captain of his Flagship, Captain Murrue Ramius who beside her is the one in-charge of the CIC Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel. Who was also her classmate in Westpoint. "Captain how long till we reach Lawliet Island?" Lelouch asked.

"Approximately Fifteen Minutes Your Majesty" The Captain answered.

Once he heard the Captain reply, Two men wearing the uniform of the Rose Knights carrying two black colored cases entered the bridge, with them is the ever loyal Knight of One Sir Jeremiah Gottwald. "Is it ready Orange?" Lelouch asked.

Orange bowed in front of his liege before he replied. "Yes Your Majesty, His highness Prince Raizen along with the Order of the Valkyrie Knights were now a few miles away from Prince Schneziel's Camp while Her highness Princess Marrybell with her Glinda Knights and agents from both the BSS (Britannia Secret Service) and CTU (Counter-Terrorist Unit) was on their way to arrest those nobles who are still supporting Prince Schneziel."

"That's good then. And what about ODIN?"

"All system operable My Lord." With that said the two Knights opened the two black cases that they bought with them. Jeremiah then take out on each cases a key of some sort then faced his liege again. Upon seeing the keys Lelouch simply nodded to his Knight to which Jeremiah take it as a sign to start his liege plan. Jeremiah then walk towards to one of the member of the command staffs that handles the ODIN control interface. After a few minutes Jeremiah once again turned to face the Emperor and said. "Your Majesty ODIN 1 and ODIN 2 are now ready, we're just waiting for your order."

"You may proceed Jeremiah." The 99th Emperor smiled when he saw lights falling from the sky then followed by an explosion on one of the monitors inside the bridge that showing the live feed of Schneziels base in Cambodia from Prince Raizen Flagship and sister ship of Archangel, The Dominion

"Are you satisfied with the Performance of ODIN Your Majesty?" The eccentric Head of Britannia's R&D department asked.

Lelouch smiled facing Llyod who as usual is with his assistant Duchess Cecile Croomy. "As usual you failed to disappoint me Llyod. In regards of making weapons of death you really are a genius."

"Of course Your Majesty. Making weapons for you are quite enjoyable experience and the ideas you developed are also interesting. The scientist replied.

"This is just the beginning Llyod. Just the beginning." Lelouch once again faced the monitor smirking when he saw the smoke coming from Lawliet Island.

###

Viceroy Palace, Special Zone of Greenland

Leaving the Main Hall of the Viceroy Palace is Princess Marrybell mel Britannia. Beside the Princess is her Knight and second in command Dame Oldrin Zevon. Following them are the members of Glinda Knights that carrying the unconscious body of the Viceroy of Greenland and securing the rest of the members of his government. All where arrested for the crime of treason and collaborating with terrorists.

For a meantime the Former fifth Princess and second Princess, Carine and Guinevere were appointed as the New Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy of Greenland per instructions of the Emperor.

"Your Highness the crew said that the ship is ready to return to Pendragon as soon as we arrived." Her Knight Oldrin Zevon reported when they both entered their Knightmares.

"It's good then, since we have so much to do once we get back." She replied casually. After that both Knightmares and their convoy leave the Viceroy Palace.

###

Lawliet Island, 3rd Line of Base Defense

Five minutes after the first attack that took out the base communications the 102nd Armored Division have found themselves in a worst situation. Most of the Island Defense installations had been destroyed when an Enemy Avalon-class Airship fired its Hadron Cannons and then followed by a large numbers of Enemy Knightmares launching from the five airships that was attacking the base. And then the situation got more worst when the Five Experimental Machines that been hidden on the Island had been Stolen and was also attacking them.

A few soldiers that had regroup retreated themselves to where the Airships Avalon and Great Britannia we're currently docked for the Emperor supposedly Visit on the Island base. Also Defending both ships is the Knight of Four Monica Kruszewski with her New Machine the BKFG-X252 Forbidden and the few members of Knights of Rose with the first batch of M1 Pre-productions series.

"Maam one of the stolen machines are headed on your position." One of the crew members aboard the Great Britannia reported.

"Copy that. I'll handle it personally, tell the rest to fall back around the ship and wait until the reinforcements arrive." Monica replied.

She slightly moved her machine to her left when she was warned of an incoming beam attacks from one of the stolen machine. "Hello! Lord Waldstein." Monica said greeting the Former Knight of One and the current Pilot of the stolen Duel Gundam.

"Save me with the pleasantries Monica I'm not here to have a chat with a traitor like you." Bismarck spat and pulling out his own beam saber.

"So am I." Monica replied pulling out her own Melee weapon, a large scythe.

"Engardee My Lord!" Monica finished thrusting towards Bismarck

###

A Few Miles away from Lawliet Island. Emperor Lelouch Flagship Archangel

On the launching area of the airship Archangel lined are the remaining Knights of the Rounds on their own custom Gundams with them are the Emperor and three Empresses of the empire also in their respective Gundams.

" All Gundams are cleared to launch." A female voiced said over the ships Launching Area P.A system.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, Regenerate Moving Out!" The Knight of One Launched first with his Gundam in its Cruise Mode.

"Naoto Stadtfeld, Akatsuki Going out."

"Kira Yagami, Raider Taking Off!"

"Shirley Fenette, Chaos Launching!"

"Nonette Enneagram, Gaia All ready."

"Kallen kou Britannia! Guren Destiny Taking Off."

"Eunice cly Britannia! Legend Launching!"

"Cera ce Britannia, Justice Taking off!"

And lastly, " Lelouch vi Britannia! Freedom Going out!"

###

A/N: Next chapter Forbidden vs Duel the battle between two Knights!

P.S: can anyone beta this chapter since my beta reader is currently busy with his private life.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 29: The Fight between Two Knights**

* * *

 **Orion Facility, Lawliet Island, Greenland Special Zone.**

On a certain part of the Island Facility near to where The Airship Great Britannia was currently docked One of the Stolen next Generation Britannian War Machine along with Two Units of Vincent Wards faces the Forbidden with its pilot the current Knight of Three, Lady Monica Kruszewski.

"Engarde My Lord!"

Monica was the first one to attack. She rushed forward to where Bismarck is, but Bismarck together with his group of Two Squads of Vincents fired upon her. With her familiarity with the controls and experience during the simulation Monica easily dodge all the Incoming fire. Monica swung the Forbidden Scythe and with its superior speed cut the first enemy frame which unlucky to be within her reach in half.

"Scatter and attack her in all sides" Bismarck ordered the remaining 9 Vincents.

The Forbidden shift to its High Speed Attack Mode which enables for it to use its Long range weapons. And fired its beam cannon.

Two out of the 9 vincents where unlucky enough and was hit directly making there frames explode. Monica continue to fire its cannon while efficiently evading fire from both the remaining vincents and the Duel.

Inside the cockpit of his Mobile Suit Bismarck cautiously observing Monica fighting style. He admits that the Monica in front him was far different to the Monica that he knows. He was cut off from his thoughts when he saw the Forbidden approaching him holding its Scythe in both hands after once again eliminated four out of the seven remaining allied Vincents.

Knowing what will happen, Bismarck discarded his Beam Rifle and pull out his beam saber just in time to blocked and locked Monica's Scythe. Seeing that as an opportunity the remaining Vincents all pull out their MVS and all attack at the same time making at three way pincer attack.

"It seems I don't have a choice but to use it even though His Majesty said to only use if the situation deems necessary. I guess this is what he means when he said that." Monica only sighed when she saw the Three Incoming Vincents. So with another deep sigh Monica left eye turned blood red with the Geass Sigil flapping its wings.

At the same time Monica Geass was activated the pilots of the attacking Vincents saw how their MVS spears buried deep on the enemy frame but their little sucess turns out to be a failure when they saw that instead of the odd looking machine they were fighting before the one that they attacked was the their own.

Not only the two Pilot of the Vincents were shocked to see that they failed on their attack and cost the life of their own but also Bismarck. But unlike them Bismarck had a feeling he knows what happened.

'It must be Geass.' Bismarck growled knowing that this fight is far from over. He was already move back from the unfortunately soul before its frame explode.

A distance away from him and the two remaining Vincents was the Forbidden who fired its strongest Long range cannon. The three of them move left to evade the crimson beam but once again Bismarck was surprise to see that instead of passing straight from them, the Crimson beam of death bend and both hit the remaining Vincents. The only reason for him to survive that is to sacrificed the Duel shield.

"Are you still not taking this battle seriously Lord Waldstein? As you can see you were the only one left, so its time for you to be serious and use that gift of yours." Monica said, taunting the older Knight.

As for the said Knight. He was having some kind of debate whether to use his Geass or not. "So my guess is right then, that thing you did a while ago is cause by your Geass." The older Knight replied. "But before we continue this battle may I ask if that Witch is the one who told and give you your Geass?"

"Don't ask me questions that you already know the answer Lord Waldstein." Monica said in such a bored tone. "Its up to you if you still would not use your Geass on this fight but whether you use your Geass or not I will still win this fight for My Emperor."

Once again Monica rushed forward, swinging its Scythe only to be parried by the Duel own beam saber. The two continue their melee clash. Monica fired her hand mounted cannons only for the Duel to move right to evade it. Monica took this chance and use her Mobile Suit speed and quickly appeared on the back of the Duel and with a well placed kick on the back, send the Duel crashing to a building.

Monica is still not finished. She fired a series of shot from both its shoulder mounted beam cannons and its hand mounted cannons destroying the building. "That should finish him." Monica said as she saw the place where a building stood once turned into a rubble. "It seems My power is already low, better go back to ship to recharge then." And with one last look at the rubble turned her Mobile Suit and left.

Little did she know how wrong she was..

* * *

 **Factory District, Orion Facility, Lawliet Island, Greenland Special Zone**

At the same time the Battle between Monica and Bismarck start, on the other side of the island another battle is about to start.

"So this are the Machines that giving our troops a hard time." Cornelia started.

"Its not just that your highness." Her Knight Guilford said.

"What do you mean Guilford?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"Look at that Machine on the right, is it that the personal Machine of the Empress."

"It seems your right My Knight."

"Should we retreat Princess?" This time one of the surviving members of the Glaston Knights that asked.

"We don't." The voice of the E.U commander firmly said. "I still have some score to settle with its pilot."

Since this Operation was funded by E.U government, Cornelia don't have a choice but to agree with the Commander decision.

"General Romee is right we need to take down that Machine and the others." The former Third Princess said agreeing with the E.U commander General Jean Romee.

"You heard the Princess! All troops attack!" Guilford exclaimed, before activating his Gloucester Landspinner.

Unknown to them the two Mobile Suit they saw was the Providence and the Justice, not the Infinite Justice that the 99th Empress was using.

Inside the Archangel, or more specifically inside of one of the secret rooms. The 1st and the 2nd princess of Britannia were both inside of a Simulation created for Mobile Suit but its not an ordinary simulation. The Two Princess were the one controling the Providence and Justice remotely.

"Llyod take at look at this." Cecile Croomy called her superior.

"What is it this time Cecile?" The Eccentric Scientist asked a little irritated for his assistance interrupting his 'Pudding Time'.

"Its my first time seeing this. Both Princess had a percect synchronisation score with the Providence and Justice." Cecile explained, showing the result to the Head of the Research and Development.

But Llyod seems not surprised to see the numbers. "Its not a big deal you know." Cecile look at him, curious to know what he means.

"The two Princess Grand Mother was 'The Flash' added that their Father was a Genius and Talented Knightmare Pilot on his right and with their Mothers who was an Immortal Witch and a resurrected Princess with Special Powers and Enhancements. Its not Surprised that the Two Princess will also be Special." Llyod Explained.

After his short explanation, Llyod goes back to what he was doing before, eating his favorite Pudding. Cecile on the other hand continues to monitor the two Princess while also listening to them.

"Hey sister Yuno, isn't that the one who attacked Mother?" The First Princess asked her sister.

"Yep that's it and also aunty Nelly is with her." The Second Princess answered.

"Should we play with them?" The Lime Green haired princess asked.

"Let's just hope that they were fun to play with." The Pinkette said. As both Providence and Justice thrust forward and faced both The Witch of Orleans and The Goddess of Victory head on.

"This will be Fun." The two Princess, both eyes shinning with Geass sigil said as both of them impaled their Beam saber on the cockpit of the first Sutherland and Alexander who were unlucky enough to be on their reach.

* * *

 **2500ft below Tasman Sea.**

The _ **HMS Thuattha de Danaan**_ was the first stealth submarine that was created under the orders of Emperor Lelouch. It was also the first submarine to be completely run by a fully working Artificial Intelligence that Llyod and Alciel created.

"Captain the cargo has arrived." One of the deck officer reported.

"Tell Seargent Major Mao, Sgt. Weber and Sgt. Sagara to meet me at the receiving bay." The Captain simply ordered. While the said deck officer goes back to fullfill the Captain orders, The said Captain turned to the Ship ExO. "Commander Mardukas, take command with the ship until I come back."

"Of course Maam." The man clearly on his late 60s answered with a firm salute. The Captain left the bridge after giving a last minute orders.

* * *

 **A/N: Since I have a short free time today I decided to update a new chapter for this story, so I hope you will have fun reading it. For those who liked Full Metal Panic, you all know who is the Captain of the TDD-1 but what do you think are the Cargo that they received from the Homeland? Post your guess at the review section.. And for those who are waiting for Chapter 7 of the Tide of power I would post an Update maybe tommorrow or saturday. So see yah and Have a Good Day ahead Everyone. Don't Forget to Read, Follow and leave a Review. Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

**FOR THOSE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE PLEASE BE INFORM THAT I WILL NOT POST ANY CHAPTERS SO FAR SINCE OF MY BUSY SCHEDULE, WHAT CAN I PROMISE IS THAT THE HIATUS WILL JUST UNTIL THIS MONTH OF MARCH. THANK YOU**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry this is not a new chapter of World's Destiny but a preview for my upcoming Code Gesss and Resident Evil Crossover... THIS STORY WAS BASED ON THE MANGA BIOHAZARD: HEAVENLY ISLAND.**

 **SAMPLE CHAPTER**

It was evening already when the boat carrying Division of Security Operations Special Agent Lelouch Lamperogue, together with Terrasave member Claire Redifield reached the Island of Sonido de Tortuga. The place which according to their Investigation was the source of all the Biological Incidents that happened in the area this past three weeks and at the same time the current location for the latest season of the popular reality Tv show, Idol Survival.

After making sure that their boat was properly anchored and would not be swept by the waves. Lelouch return to the entrance of the camp where Claire is waiting for him.

"Did you found it?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah along with some C4 charges." Lelouch answered showing to her the contents of the briefcase he hide on the island before hand.

After showing the briefcase to Claire, he was soon contacted by C.C. She was his own version of Ingrid Hunnigan.

Their talked only lasted for a short while, She was then asked by Claire. "So what its all about?"

"He was alive claire.. That bastard was still alive all along! " Lelouch said with so much hatred that startled Claire a bit. "I should have known." He continued, clutching the PDA in his hand.

Claire knows who was the person her friend was talking about. Schneziel Von Ernzt, the former President of LPC or the Lamperouge Pharmaceutical Company and Lelouch older half-brother. He was also the man behind the development of T-virus and the real man behind the Umbrella Corporation. And if what her friend said was the truth then there's a big chance that he was also involved on the Biological Incidents that plagued the area.

"Here take this." Lelouch said as he give his PDA to Claire. "C.C manage to send to me all the information she gathered so far and all of that was on this PDA. " Claire took the PDA since she also want to see those information.

As Claire check the files Lelouch excused himself saying he needs to call someone important. Lelouch then took out his personal phonr inside his jacket and dialled the number of the person important to him aside from his Mother and Little sister.

"Your calling her right? " he heard Claire asked trying to change the topic about his half brother.

Lelouch just smile to his friend before he answer her with a simple "yes"

"How was she anyways? "

"She's fine. She left the agency two years ago, saying she want to spend more time with our two daughters and pursue her medical expertise. " Lelouch answered.

"I can't blame Rebecca if she wants to live a normal life. I also want that for my self and my brother but we can't not until-" Claire did not have time to finish her sentence as she was suddenly tackled by Lelouch, just in time to avoid a large harpoon thrown at her.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked as he help Claire to stand.

"Yeah but what was that for anyways? " questioned Claire as she was dusting the sanf on her clothes. But instead of Lelouch she was answered by a loud growl.

Looking to where the sound come from. They were greeted by a sight that would give normal human's nightmare. There standing not too far from them was a large creature holding another harpoon and wearing a tiki mask. Lelouch immediately know the creature as its looks matched the one his undercover partner said a few hours ago.

"What is that thing? " Claire asked her gun already on her hand, aiming directly at the creature.

"My partner said they called it Morio. It was the one who attacked them before i lost communication with her completely.

Claire look back and forth from Lelouch to the creature named Morio thingking who the hell named a living emboidement of the word monster Morio.

"It seems we need to defeat it first before we can begin our search. " Lelouch said not loosing his grip on his trusted handgun ready to take action against the creature Morii that had not move an inch from its place eversince it showed itself to them.

But then something happened. The creature Morio growl once again, louder than the one he did a while ago. The two knew something bad will happen and they where right because as soon as Morio stoped a large number of Infected's appears on all direction trapping them.

Lelouch and Claire do the only thing that will save them. They began shooting the undead on the head where it is the only key to kill them. More and more Infected appears, coming out from the tents on the camp and from the forest.

While Lelouch and Claire were busy killing the Zombies, Morio on the other hand decided that it was time for him to join the fray. With its remaining harpoon, Morio with all his strength throw it towards its target... Claire Redfield.

###

 **Cambodia**

On the deepest part of Cambodian thick tropical rain forest was an acient temple (like the one Mayan civilization used before.) that was hidden from the outsidd world, perfect hidding place of a person such as BSAA and DSO former Most Wanted Bio-terrorist Schneziel Von Ernzt.

The said man was on his desk sipping his morning tea while looking at the report that his best agent Albert Wesker had sent. On his left was his assistant and close confidant Kanon Maldini.

"Excuse me Sir may I ask what did Agent Wesker said on his report that was making you smile early this morning?"

Schneziel give him the Tablet that contains Wesker report. "See for yourself, Kanon" Schneziel said who was now back in enjoying his morning tea that he personally prepared.

Curious as what his Master mean, Kanon open the file containing Wesker report. When he saw the report he now understand what Schneziel meant. On the report contain a Live feed of two people fighting a horde of Infected and a thing he immediately knew was a Tyrant like creature.

It seems that his Master little brother knows his master is alive and manage to locate one of their former laboratory and for his Master it was a signal that the battle between brothers has once again started.

###

Sonido de Tortuga

Back on the Island... Claire manage to stay alive after dodging the harpoon thrown at her once again and with the assistance from Lelouch they manage to kill every single Infected that Morio summoned as well as inflicting much damage to the monster itself.

Morio clothes was a mess from all the bullets its body recieved from fighting Lelouch and Claire. Morio may be a monster created from injecting T-virus on its body but he still have his instincs and that Instincs told him that the two person in front him were dangerous and he needs to fall back if he still want to live but on the other hand remembering the reason he was created Morio decided to fight instead of falling back. So with his remaining strength and weapon he ran towards the two humans that just finished reloading their guns.

But before he can reach them a sound of helicopter followed by a series of shots from the helicopter minigun cause Morio to stoo from his tracks. Loosing the remaining energy Morion fall down on the sand that was already red from all the blood coming from its wounds. Not wanting to end it right here Morio tried to get back on its feet but a single shot on the head from Lelouch handgun was the last thing it felt before its world turned black...

 **###**

 **A/N: so how do you think of my newest project? Should I continue or not?**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Before we start with the new chapter here are some of my answers to your reviews.**

 **Guest: Sorry if you wait far too long for an update but no worries since I have some extra time now I would be able to update much faster.**

 **Kurama's Foxy rose: I'm looking forward for you to be my beta-reader**

 **Thats all for now so without further ado here's the New Chapter of Worlds Destiny**

 **Chapter 30: Providence and Justice**

 **2000 Ft under Tasman Sea**

"Status report?" Tessa inquired right after she entered the Command Bridge.

She was immediately answer by her second-in-command. "Target is on scheduled. They were moving West-Northwest of our position at speed of 35 knots and will meet the Australians within Two Hours."

"Hmm. How about the troops from Japan and Philippines?" She followed up.

"After you had left to check the package, we received a transmission from St. Arcadia Princess Laila flagship informing us that she will be in charge of the operation along with the new Knights of Eight and Nine." Commander Mardukas answered. "By the way Maam, how's the inspection of the Package?"

"I must admit those machines fascinates me. Their Technologies were more Advance than the Vincents or other 7th or 8th Generations of Knightmares that we had. And from what I heard our unit are one of those lucky ones that received those New Machines as part of the Emperor's plan to slowly replace the remaining Sutherlands and Gloucesters that our military still have." Tessa said in reply to the question of her second-in-command.

"And I believed that those three already knows how to pilot those things."

"Yes. As a matter of fact they already reading the manuals until we reach our target position." Tessa then reads a confidential file that contains the plans of the future invasion of Australia while waiting for the right time to start their mission.

 **###**

 **Pacific International Airspace - 450 miles Southwest of Hawaii.**

Flying 1000 ft above the sky was a Blue and White Avalon-class Floating Battleship known as St. Arcadia, The Flagship of one Princess Laila la Britannia, Viceroy of Japan Special Zone and the one incharge of making sure that the upcoming operation will be successful.

The said Princess was on her throne discussing the plans for the operation with the members of her war council also with them were the two newest members of the Knights of The Round Table.

"And that's the end of our propose strategy Your Highness." Major General Sanderson said finishing his report.

"What do you think Lady Yu fan, Lady Yu Lan?" Since she doesn't have any battle experience she needs the advise of those who had experience and one of those were the former Assassins of both the no longer existing Terrorist Group Amalgam and former members of High Eunuchs now turned as the New Knights of Eight and Nine, the siblings Xia Yu Fan and her younger twin sister Xia Yu Lan.

The recruitment of Xia siblings are not that easy. After the fall of High Eunuchs during the Kidnapping of the Chinese Empress and the all out hunt of The Terrorist Group Amalgam by the same person, The current Emperor of Britannia also known as Zero the founder of Black Knights. All information regarding the twins were destroyed but as Lelouch being known as the Man of Miracles their time in hiding comes to an end when one day a platoon compose of agents under Britannian Secret Service and The Emperor's own Royal Guard, The Rose Knights manage to find their hideout in a small town in Egypt.

After their arrest, the twins were presented to the Emperor and Empress of Britannia. At first they thought that the Emperor and the First Empress were there to personally witness their execution but they were shocked when the Emperor ordered to remove their restrains and then explained to them the reason he wants to find them.

According to Emperor Lelouch he doesn't want to kill them, instead he had a proposal to them "I searched you two not to kill you both but Instead to offer you both a chance not just to continue living but also to get revenge against the country who didn't do anything to punished the people behind the massacre that killed not just your Father and Mother but all the people in your village." They remember what the Emperor said.

Of course they know that there's nothing free on this world so they asked the Emperor of what he wants in return, and again they were surprised of the Emperor's answer. "I only ask if you will help me create a world without wars and suffering. A gentle world that my sister dreamed off."

And with that they found a new master worthy of their Loyalty and will gladly lay their lives just to make sure that the Emperor's dream will come true.

So here they are half a month after their audience with the Emperor helping with the battle plans for the upcoming operation against the Australian First Pacific Fleet.

"Hmm. Its good enough but we must take into account that we must not let them call their Headquarters informing anyone about our attack." The Knight of Nine said giving her own opinion regarding the plan of General Sanderson.

"I agree with my sister as Emperor Lelouch explicit order was to make sure that the attack on the Fleet will never be traced back to us as it jeopardise the future Invasion of Australia." Xia Yu Fan, The Knight of Eight said agreeing with her sister.

The Princess take her time absorbing what the Two members of Knights of The Round said. And then she finally made her decision. "The Knights were right we must change the plan and find a way to disrupt their communications without affecting our own."

All Commanders present replied with a "Yes! Your Highness" then left the command bridge to follow their Princess orders.

"Being incharge of an Operation is not an easy job I'll rather stay on my office signing documents than being here making sure that we will succeed." The Princess said once all Generals and Commanders left.

"You don't need to carry all the burden Your Highness. Me and Yu Lan will make sure that you first battle is a success. And know this the Emperor made you Incharge because he believes that you can do it." Xia Yu Fan said letting the Princess know that they are here to help her.

"Thank you Lady Yu Fan, Lady Yu Lan for being there. But your right Big Brother believes in me so I must not let him down." A fire of determination shone upon the eyes of the Princess. A sign how dedicated she was in serving not just his Big Brother but also the only important man for one Princess Laila la Britannia.

 **###**

 **Factory District - Orion Research Facility - Northeast side of Lawliet Island - Special Zone of Greenland**

After they lost two of their pilots from the Two Machines, Cornelia instruct Guilford to seperate the two from each other. They will fight the White Machine while Field Marshal Romee Group will take on the Black one.

But that served as a futile attempt when the White Machine release its Eight Dragoon Pods attach on its back and started attacking them. Then the other one started to move finishing those that the drones had missed.

They tried different ways, they tried to use the buildings as cover but the blue beam that coming from the drones only pass through easily as if they were nothing. They also tried to shoot the drones down but again they failed as they can't match the drones speed.

One by one from their combine strenght of 40 Knightmares only 3 was left. Cornelia and Guilford Gloucester and Jean Romee Arbalest.

"What should we do now Princess?" Her Knight Guilford asked.

"I'm afraid to say this but we don't have any chance to defeat them. I suggest we make a retreat for now." Cornelia said.

"You can go back with your Knight Princess but I'll be staying here. I have a score to settle with the pilot of that Black Machine." The Field Marshal said firmly.

"That's suicide! There's nothing we can do to change the Tide of this battle. Our weapons don't have an effect to them, Their mobility is faster than ours and for Goodness sake look at your Knightmare its only have one arm how will you fight them hah?" Cornelia said trying to make the E.U Field Marshal see some senses.

"Hmm. Sorry but we are here to play and try this machine the madman wanted us to try so we don't have any intention to kill you three, especially you Aunty Cornelia." The Pilot of the White Machine said.

 _'Aunt Cornelia? They call me Aunt so that means.'_ That was the question running through the mind of the Goddess of Victory. "Don't tell me that the two of your are the First and Second Princess of Britannia." Its a sound as a statement rather than a question.

"Excuse us if we didn't introduce ourselves." The White Machine Pilot said. "My name is Yuno cly Britannia Second Princess of Britannia, daughter of the 99th Emperor of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia and The Prime Minister Empress Eunice cly Britannia also known as former Third Princess Euphemia Li Britannia" Yuno added.

"And I'm Stellar ce Britannia First Princess of Britannia, Daughter of the 99the Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and the 99th Empress Cera ce Britannia." The Pilot of the Black Machine also introduced herself.

"If your here not to kill then why did you killed all those people?!" Guilford exclaimed.

"As far as I remember what I said is that we will not kill the three of you not all of you." Yuno said back."Plus the sound they make before they die were quite a music to our ears. And we also enjoyed killing them." Yuno finished with a devious laugh making all the hair on Cornelia and Guilford to stand up.

"Big Sister Yuno is right and if your asking why we did that the answer is simple we are children created to be the ultimate assasins. We are trained to not feel remorse in killing our enemies but we instead enjoy it but then my Mom and Mommy Euphie said that Is bad so we try to obey them but then we learned that some Bad guys try to take away from us our Father so we decided that we will kill all the bad guys for our Father sake." Stellar explain.

"All of this was for Lelouch then?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes" the dou said.

"So why not killing us? What's your reason?" Cornelia asked once again.

"Father orders." Yuno simply said.

Having enough Jean butt in. "Where is C.C? Where's that Witch?!"

"My Mom is currently with my Father and if your thinking in fighting with her again I suggest you to stop it. Your so weak that I wasn't able to enjoy fighting you." Stellar answer while also mocking the Witch of Orleans.

"Heh is that so?" Jean gripping her MVS with her remaining arm tried to stab the Black Machine on its chest where the cockpit is located, but the Justice use its Left arm to stop the MVS and then used the same arm to completely destroy the Arbalest remaining arm.

"See that's how weak you are. Know your place weakling." Stellar said before dismantling the Arbalest with the Justice bare hands until only its cockpit remains.

"It's better for the both of you to surrender peacefully rather than doing something stupid like she did." Yuno said pointing towards the cockpit of the Arbalest that her sister Stellar is pulling.

Resigning to their fate Cornelia and Guilford drop their weapons and started to move forward following the Justice while the Providence was on their back watching their every move.

 **###**

 **Orion Airfield - Orion Research Facility - Southwest of Lawliet Island - Greenland Special Zone**

Flying at full speed towards the Airfield were the two stolen machines, The Blitz and The Strike.

"I see it." Gino the Blitz Pilot said as he saw the Airfield and their Target Airship, The Eternal.

"Get ready we don't know what lies ahead." Suzaku warned and true to what he said, a lone signal appear on their monitors coming at them at full speed.

When they got a visual on the machine that stop not too far from them, Suzaku recognise it immediately. "Isn't that Kallen's Personal Unit?" He heard Gino asked.

"Yes that's Kallen." Suzaku said confirming Gino.

"Your so easy to predict you Suzaku." Kallen started. "But enough of that I'am not here to fight but to deliver Lelouch message."

"I'm Listening." Suzaku said.

"Good, because I won't repeat my self. Leave Gino Weinberg to face me and go from here until you meet a White Machine, then all you need to do is to defeat it then Lelouch will let you meet Euphemia personally."

Suzaku was surprise. He didn't need to do so much to meet Euphemia, he only need to defeat Lelouch Champion. But he was also worried about Gino. As if reading his mind Gino spoke. "Don't worry about me Suzaku, Go! Save your princess from that demon."

Understanding the sacrifice of Gino, Suzaku say his prayers for Gino safety before he activates the thrusters of Strike and fly off to where Lelouch Champion is waiting.

"Now that Suzaku is gone, Entertain me Lord Weinberg." Kallen said as she prepare the Destiny for their Duel.

 **###**

Waiting for her opponent to arrive, The Prime Minister and 2nd Empress of Britannia watch as the face of her husband vanish on the monitor. The two just finished discussing the about their future plans that includes the Former Knight of Seven.

Speaking of the Knight of Seven, the monitor of Legend alerted her of its arrival.

"Are you the one I will be fighting?" She hear Suzaku ask.

Instead of answering him, Euphemia only raised its beam rifle along with the Legend Super Dragoon Pods..

Suzaku take it response as a 'yes' also raised its own Beam Rifle determine to defeat the only Machine that stand between his meeting with Euphemia.

 **###**

 **A/N: And that's the newest Chapter of World's Destiny as promise. Next update will be on May. Thanks for the non stop support.**

 **Lelouch Von Vermilion Signing off...**


	37. Not an Update

**Announcement: Since its more than half a year since i last updated Tide of Power and World Destiny I have some Good news and Bad news. Good news is that luckily i overcome my Writers Block and was back in writing the chapters again and I estimated that New Chapter will be up on or before New Year.. Bad News is That Due to me playing FGO expect that updates would still be slower unlike the time when I was still a newbie..**

 **Hope you will all still be there when I start to update again.**

 **Thank You for all your support...**

 **Lelouch von Einzbern now Signing Off...**

 **P.S : I have a poll in my profile for my mini experiment story I hope you will check it.**


End file.
